A l'Ombre de ton Crépuscule
by Evangeline Black
Summary: UA sans technologie - 15è siècle pour situer / Sterek en couple principal / Cover by brrwsklly101 / Résumé : Deux clans se battent depuis des milliers d'années et un troisième a rejoint la bataille depuis quelques générations : le clan Hale, le clan Wiseman et le clan Argent. Au milieu de tout cela ? Les humains. Quel clan sera décimé le premier ? La paix règnera-t-elle un jour ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci de vous intéresser à ma fiction et de venir lire au moins le prologue (et peut-être le premier chapitre ?). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme c'est le prologue, j'en profite pour mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les crédits et autres genres afin que vous ayez une idée globale de la fiction et de faire le moins de blabla possible en début de chapitre.**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy, Suspense, Crime, Violence (aussi bien au niveau langage qu'au niveau psychologique et physique, mais je le préciserai en début de chapitre le moment venu), Amitié, Mystère, un peu de Romance (qui va se développer au fur et à mesure), une pointe d'Humour (mais mon humour est particulier, donc c'est vraiment à mettre entre parenthèses, car ce n'est absolument pas ce qui prédomine dans cette fiction) et Tragédie.**

 **Pairing : Sterek en couple principal. Pour les autres, je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure sachant que tous les couples ne sont pas encore définis.**

 **Crédits : Les personnages de la série _Teen Wolf_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages du clan Wiseman m'appartiennent néanmoins, outre les personnages de _Teen Wolf_ qui en font partie bien évidemment. Les caractéristiques surnaturelles sont inspirées de la série _Teen Wolf_ , _The Vampire Diaries_ , _Supernatural_ et de la trilogie _Underword_. Comme la fiction est en cours d'écriture, je rajouterai un crédit si je m'inspire d'un film ou d'une série en début de chapitre. Le nom « Wiseman » est une dédicace au producteur de la trilogie Underword, je ne fais qu'emprunter son nom de famille (et le prénom d'un de ses célèbres vampires - joué par le talentueux Bill Nighy).**

 **Parution : Toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois. La date de parution du prochain chapitre sera notée à la fin de chaque chapitre.**

 **Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Maioulle pour sa correction, son aide, ses idées et sa patience. C'est grâce à elle que cette fiction a pu voir le jour. Merci la miss, je t'adore et je ne te le dis pas assez !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Dans une contrée lointaine, sur une terre rocheuse et boisée, une ville tente de vivre une existence à peu près normale. Elle est malheureusement au cœur de trois clans qui se font la guerre depuis plus de cinq cents ans, voir même des milliers d'années pour certains. Trois familles que tout oppose : apparences, mœurs, traditions, histoires.

D'un côté, le clan des Hale, un puissant clan de lycanthropes très respecté. Talia Hale, chef du clan à l'instar de son époux, dirige depuis une vingtaine d'années. Talia a un frère, plus jeune de quelques années, Peter, mais celui-ci ne possédant ni épouse, ni héritier, le titre de chef de clan revient donc à l'un des trois enfants du couple : Laura, Derek ou Cora, tous les trois ayant quatre ans d'écart, Laura étant la plus âgée et Cora la plus jeune. Inutile de dire que seuls les loups-garous font partie de la meute Hale. Dans la meute, une hiérarchie est mise en place à leur insu. Les Alphas dirigent, les Bêtas obéissent et les Omégas sont d'ex-Bêtas qui ont été virés de leur meute ou qui n'ont plus de meute parce que celle-ci a été décimée. Sous l'influence de la Lune, leurs émotions changent, mais cela devient de plus en plus maîtrisable au fur et à mesure des pleines lunes passées. Un loup-garou peut se transformer quand il le veut, sauf lorsque c'est la pleine Lune. Là, c'est son côté « animal » qui prend le dessus. Un Bêta et un Oméga qui se transforment pendant cette période auront un physique différent (pilosité accrue, griffes, crocs, oreilles pointues), ainsi qu'une plus grande force, vitesse et ils se régénèrent plus rapidement. Leurs yeux peuvent être bleu électrique ou doré flamboyant. Pour un Alpha, son corps tout entier se transforme en un loup d'environ deux mètres qui se tient sur ses jambes, griffes, crocs sortis, une longue queue et des yeux rouges. Lorsqu'ils ont leur apparence « humaine », les lycanthropes restent plus forts, plus rapides et vivent plus longtemps qu'un être humain (environ cent cinquante ans). Leur talon d'Achille est l'argent et l'aconit les empoisonne. Si un lycan mord un être humain, celui-ci devient un loup-garou.

D'un autre côté, nous avons le clan Wiseman, un illustre clan de vampire. Apparu en même temps que le clan des Hale, les deux espèces se sont toujours haïes et se vouent une guerre sans merci. Viktor Wiseman dirige cette communauté depuis plus de huit cents ans. Il n'est pas l'un des premiers vampires, mais l'un de ses parents le serait. Il est puissant, respecté, mais tout aussi craint, car la cruauté est l'une de ses caractéristiques premières. Récemment marié et père de faux jumeaux, Helena et Damian, Viktor ne compte pas lâcher les rênes du pouvoir si vite. Outre cela, un vampire peut avoir une descendance, mais il ne peut pas transformer un être humain en vampire. Plus un vampire est âgé, plus il est puissant et par extension, a de l'influence parmi ses pairs. Cependant, un vampire ne pourra pas résister à un pieu dans le cœur (ou tout autre objet pointu qui transperce le cœur de part en part), à un rayon de soleil et encore moins à une décapitation. Un vampire a une vitesse à peu près égale à celle d'un lycan, mais il ne peut pas courir aussi vite que ce dernier, c'est plus du réflexe (il peut esquiver un, deux ou trois coups de poings, mais il risque de s'en prendre un au bout d'un moment). Sa force est supérieure à celle d'un humain, mais là encore, tout est une question d'endurance liée à l'âge. Un vampire n'est donc pas doué au corps à corps à moins qu'il prenne sa proie par surprise et qu'il lui plante ses crocs dans la gorge. Plus un vampire se fatiguera lors d'un combat, plus il aura besoin de sang pour se nourrir. Cependant, il est doué pour se dissimuler, faisant peu de bruit. Lorsque les crocs d'un vampire s'allongent pour se nourrir, leur pupille se dilate tellement que l'on ne voit plus la couleur de l'iris. Généralement, après cent ans (passage à l'âge adulte pour un vampire), il est possible de développer une particularité en rapport avec les quatre éléments (eau, feu, terre, air) et dans de très rares cas, avec le mental (déplacer des objets par la pensée, créer un bouclier invisible et encore plus rarement insuffler des pensées dans un esprit). Certaines rumeurs laissent planer le doute sur le pouvoir de Viktor, qui pourrait contrôler certains esprits.

Enfin, nous avons le clan des Argent, une redoutable famille de chasseurs. Créée il y a cinq cents ans par une veuve, le clan Argent a décimé un bon nombre de créatures surnaturelles, les jugeant dangereuses pour les êtres humains, notamment les loups-garous et les vampires. Les familles Harris et Reyes les ont rejoints depuis deux générations maintenant, formant avec rigueur les chasseurs de demain.

C'est donc au milieu de tout cela que les humains vivent leur petite vie, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire outre laisser le clan Argent faire la loi et ainsi les protéger.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Le prologue vous a donné l'eau à la bouche ? J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ~**

 _Note : Je ne donnerai pas de titre aux chapitre afin de ne pas anticiper les événements (et parce que je me prends suffisamment la tête à chercher des synonymes ou certaines formulations, que je mettrais des lustres pour corriger mon chapitre !)._

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient peu à peu la ville encore endormie. Danny, un jeune homme brun et musclé, quittait son lit et se préparait pour aller rejoindre son père, le boulanger. Chaque jour, il l'aidait dans la confection des diverses pâtisseries et vendait le pain et les viennoiseries à travers la ville. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a trois ans maintenant, le père et le fils noyaient leur chagrin dans le travail, si bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cette nuit-là. Et ils ne comptaient pas le faire de sitôt ! Ce fût donc en faisant une liste dans sa tête de ce qu'il avait à faire ce matin que Danny traversa la rue, prit la contre-allée sur la droite et entra à l'arrière de la boutique, son père sortant les pains. Le jeune homme salua son paternel et nettoya un peu le comptoir avant les premiers clients matinaux.

Soudain, le brun fut alerté par un groupe de quelques hommes – et femmes ? – courant à vive allure en passant devant la boulangerie. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme, curieux, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et passa une partie de son corps de l'autre côté de l'encadrement, la tête rivée sur le groupe de personnes qui venaient de passer. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de voir des armes pendues à leur ceinture pour identifier le groupe comme faisant sûrement partis des Argent. Hurlant à son père qu'il revenait, il s'élança vers le groupe qui avait tourné à un angle de rue, puis se cacha derrière un angle, laissant juste sa tête dépasser pour voir ce que le groupe observait. C'était une femme, morte au vu du sang tout autour d'elle. Encore une attaque ? Loup-garou ou vampire ? Hier, c'était la pleine lune, il y avait fort à parier que les lycans étaient responsables de ce massacre. Le jeune boulanger avait fait quelques recherches et avait découvert deux trois trucs qu'il avait tout intérêt à garder pour lui. Personne ne le croirait de toutes façons. Tendant l'oreille, Danny tenta de récolter quelques informations. Outre le fait que sa gorge avait été arrachée et que son corps présentait de nombreuses entailles, comme les traces de griffes d'un animal sauvage, il sût que c'était un loup-garou qui avait fait cela. Grimaçant, il détourna le regard et repartit rapidement à la boulangerie, accueilli par son père mécontent.

« Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Il y a un nouveau cadavre, répondit Danny en enfilant un tablier. Une femme. Ils penchent pour un lycanthrope, comme c'était la pleine lune hier soir, ajouta-t-il en reprenant peu à peu son travail sans regarder son père.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ces histoires Danny ! Reste éloigné de ces corps et des Argent ! »

Tournant le dos à son fils, le boulanger se remit au travail, annonçant à celui-ci que sa livraison était prête. Soupirant discrètement, Danny tenta tout de même de savoir s'il connaissait la jeune femme retrouvée et ce qu'ils allaient dire dans le journal, tout en entamant son parcours pour livrer du pain frais à travers la ville.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un quartier éloigné du centre-ville, une mère s'activait pour finir de se préparer. Elle courait dans toute la maison, oubliant à chaque fois quelque chose à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Après dix bonnes minutes de cavale, Mélissa McCall sortit de chez elle, ferma la porte et marcha d'un pas pressé et déterminé jusqu'à sa boutique d'apothicaire, que son père lui avait laissée en héritage. Apothicaire depuis l'âge de dix ans, son père l'avait formé jusqu'à sa mort il y a quelques années maintenant, et elle avait repris le flambeau avec sérieux. La jeune femme était très douée et très professionnelle, si bien que tout le monde lui faisait confiance et n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités. Elle aidait les gens du mieux qu'elle pouvait et même dans les situations où elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle restait douce et avait du tact.

Cependant, Mélissa cachait un secret depuis plus de deux ans maintenant : son fils était un loup-garou. Il avait été mordu un soir de pleine lune alors qu'il était parti avec des amis elle ne savait trop où. L'histoire n'était pas très claire pour la mère de famille et elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'une fille se cache là-dessous. En revanche, elle aimait inconditionnellement son fils et ferait tout pour le protéger. Dès qu'elle avait eu la certitude que Scott était devenu un loup-garou, sa première réaction ne fut pas de l'enfermer, mais de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Elle découvrit qu'une meute se trouvait dans la région, mais ce fût la meute qui la trouva. Cette dernière avait des espions un peu partout, afin d'avoir des nouvelles rapidement, et un lycan avait aisément repéré Scott. L'information avait été relayée en un rien de temps à Talia Hale dont Mélissa et son fils firent la connaissance ainsi que quelques membres de la meute. Les premiers mois, Scott partait régulièrement dans leur campement afin de maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ses transformations lors des pleines lunes. Scott était un très bon élève dans ce domaine et finalement, après un essai extrêmement surveillé, il restait chez lui, dans la cave, enchaîné. Il arrivait de plus en plus à se maîtriser pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, car non seulement elle savait où se trouvait son fils, pas comme lorsqu'il allait dans la meute des Hale, mais également parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas responsable des meurtres en ville. Comme aujourd'hui, en passant à côté de deux vieilles femmes déjà debout pour les commérages, Mélissa entendit qu'un nouveau corps venait d'être découvert, le corps d'une jeune femme, peut-être une fille de joie. Grimaçant, elle finit par arriver à sa boutique, l'ouvrit et alluma les chandelles. Sa boutique n'ayant le soleil qu'en fin de journée, la jeune femme était obligée d'avoir un budget éclairage. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle prit une plume, une feuille de papier et nota un message codée à l'attention de Talia. Elle en écrivit un deuxième avec des plantes et plia les deux morceaux en quatre avant de les poser sous un petit poids. Ce fût alors que la cloche de la porte sonna et Scott apparut devant elle, la saluant en souriant.

« Tu arrives tôt, dit-elle après avoir embrassé son fils de dix-huit ans, heureuse de le voir.

\- J'ai réussi cette nuit, répondit-il simplement en faisant un sourire en coin, à la fois gêné et fier de lui, récoltant une deuxième embrassade maternelle.

\- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant deux papiers. L'un est pour tu-sais-qui et l'autre, une liste de plantes qu'il me faut. »

Scott les attrapa en grimaçant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser un peu plus. Depuis qu'elle était devenue mère d'un loup-garou, elle était une sorte d'espionne pour la meute Hale, car ce qui protégeait la meute protégeait son fils et Mélissa n'avait pas besoin de plus d'arguments pour ne pas faire ce qu'elle faisait. Plaçant un sac en bandoulière sur son unique enfant, elle lui embrassa le front et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu connais ta priorité, mais ensuite, tu n'oublies pas ta mère. Et fait attention aux parties dangereuses des plantes ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il venait de passer l'encadrement de la porte. Heureusement que c'était un loup-garou pour le coup, il ne reviendrait pas avec les mains recouvertes de plaques rouges comme lorsqu'il avait douze ans. »

* * *

A cinq kilomètres de là, un campement aussi grand qu'un village nettoyait quelques dégâts causés par certains loups la nuit dernière. Si certains savaient parfaitement se maîtriser, d'autres, bien que nés lycanthropes, avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir. Des bagarres entre loups avaient éclaté et certaines structures en bois n'avaient pas résisté. Le village était entièrement fait de bois, étant ainsi facilement dissimulable dans l'épaisse forêt de la région. Au nord de celui-ci se dressait un petit manoir fait de bois sombre : le manoir Hale. Toute la famille y était logée de génération en génération et à moins d'être le compagnon d'un Hale, jamais vous ne serez invité à l'intérieur. Les moins fatigués par la pleine lune rangeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les dégâts, notant tout ce qui devait être refait. Talia passait parmi les membres de sa meute, donnant parfois son avis, mais laissant faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour elle. L'Alpha en profitait pour voir si les Bêtas les plus épuisés allaient bien, s'ils n'étaient pas gravement blessés ou s'ils n'avaient pas franchi une certaine limite. Leur territoire, outre le campement, s'étendait de la rivière au sud à un kilomètre de la ville, mais à seulement quelques mètres des premières fermes jusqu'aux premiers sapins aux pieds des montagnes. Au-delà, c'était le territoire des vampires. Les deux clans entouraient parfaitement la ville. Alors que Talia marchait tranquillement vers le manoir, Scott l'interpella, lui donnant le mot de sa mère.

« Merci Scott. Je vais faire le nécessaire, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix calme tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête.

\- Savez-vous où est Derek ?

\- Dans la bâtisse il me semble.

\- Merci ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Scott courut jusqu'à celle-ci. Il voulait le voir afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais également pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Derek avait réussi à se contrôler, mais il lui arrivait de devoir être enchaîné certaines nuits, car ses émotions prenaient le dessus. C'était un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans avec une carrure imposante, les muscles bien dessinés, les cheveux bruns et la barbe de trois jours tout aussi sombre, mais qui possédait des yeux verts envoûtants. Il faisait tourner la tête la tête à pas mal de louves, mais n'en regardait aucune. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait aimé une humaine, Paige, fille d'un fermier et elle était morte par sa faute. Depuis, il était renfermé niveau relations amoureuses, restant extrêmement discret. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'expressif, mais au contraire, quelqu'un de très renfermé. Scott, qui n'arrivait pas à garder quelque chose pour lui, ne savait absolument pas comment il faisait. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune homme avait l'impression que Derek avait parfois besoin d'aide, mais qu'il ne le ferait jamais savoir. Surveiller les Bêtas la nuit de pleine lune n'était pas de tout repos et les détacher était aussi agréable que de les attacher. Pourtant, Derek le faisait régulièrement et consciencieusement. En entrant dans le bâtiment, Scott aperçut immédiatement son ami, en train de libérer Boyd, un garçon d'à peu près son âge, la peau brune et les cheveux quasiment rasés, mais qui n'arrivait pas encore à se maîtriser. Boyd n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui et même si Scott avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, il pensait que cela jouait sur le côté animal de son ami et il le lui avait dit d'ailleurs. Marchant calmement vers eux, Derek leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer ?

\- Y'a eu un nouveau corps en ville et ma mère s'est servie de moi comme messager pour Talia. Mais je voulais passer vous voir avant de repartir, je dois faire des courses, déclara-t-il en brandissant en l'air le morceau de papier dans sa main droite, un sourire en coin étirant sa bouche, avant de s'accroupir et de regarder le métisse. Ça va Boyd ?

\- Ouais, souffla le désigné. Comme un réveil après une cuite…

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Derek.

\- Ça va. Tu sais où est Isaac ? »

Scott grimaça. Isaac avait été transformé comme lui, mais son loup lui faisait oublier tout ce qui se passait lorsqu'il prenait le contrôle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais il avait aussi sa mère à aller voir. Poussant un soupir, le jeune brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant toujours.

« Je vais voir chez lui, dit-il simplement en tournant les talons sous le regard plissé du jeune Hale qui se demandait ce qui s'était passé. »

Trottinant jusqu'à la petite maison de son ami, Scott inspira un grand coup avant de frapper contre la porte, se présentant. Avec leurs sens développés, Isaac avait dû le sentir. Même si cela ne faisait qu'un an et demi qu'il était transformé, ils avaient suffisamment passé de temps ensemble pour reconnaître leur odeur. Entendant le cœur de son ami battre à tout rompre dans la maisonnée, le jeune McCall se permit d'entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Traversant le petit salon, il poussa d'une main la porte entrouverte de la chambre et vit Isaac, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'un des quatre angles de la pièce, tentant vainement de contrôler ses soubresauts. Ses bras fins mais musclés entouraient ses genoux et seules ses bouclettes blondes étaient visibles. Prudemment, Scott s'approcha de lui, l'appelant doucement, puis s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une de ses mains sur sa tête.

« Isaac… Concentre-toi sur ma voix… Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te le promets, assura Scott.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai tout entendu ! répondit-il la voix étranglée en balayant d'un revers de la main les doigts de son ami sur sa tête.

\- Non, écoute-moi, fit-il d'une voix très calme. Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais avant, regarde-moi, d'accord ? »

Reniflant plusieurs fois de suite, Isaac finit par obéir, dévoilant un visage parsemé de gouttelettes de sang et un col de tee-shirt imbibé de rouge carmin. Il avait tellement peur de faire du mal à autrui qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que la plus grosse quantité de sang, celle sur son haut, provenait d'un lapin. Lorsque vous avez tué votre propre père, vous vous en voulez terriblement malgré les atrocités qu'il vous avait fait subir depuis la mort de votre mère. Vous avez toujours cette boule dans l'estomac.

« Voilà, calme-toi. J'étais avec toi hier soir, donc je sais ce que tu as fait et ce que tu n'as pas fait, ok ?

\- Tu étais avec moi toute la nuit ? demanda le blond plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, lui confirma Scott. La transformation n'a pas été évidente, mais j'ai su me contrôler et je t'ai surveillé. Tu as réussi à t'échapper, mais je t'ai rattrapé et on s'est mis à chasser dans la forêt. Le sang sur ton tee-shirt, c'est celui d'un lapin, dit-il en pointant le col du vêtement. Je ne sais pas si ton estomac va correctement le digérer. »

Même si leur côté animal aimait la viande fraîche, leur estomac n'était pas très réceptif à la viande non cuite. Cela eut pour effet d'étirer très légèrement la bouche de son ami. La voix de Scott le calmait progressivement et toute son attention était rivée sur les paroles du brun. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était vraiment important pour lui et Scott le savait parfaitement.

« On s'est un peu éloignés et on est tombés sur des pièges de chasseurs. Je me suis blessé en en évitant un, continua-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche pour lui montrer une trace rouge sur son bras gauche, et tu as reçu quelques gouttes sur la truffe. Comme on a pris peur, on est retournés au campement et tu es allé directement chez toi. Je suis resté un peu et tu t'es endormi sur ton lit, alors je suis parti. »

Isaac acquiesça et essuya son visage. Il avait vraiment confiance en Scott et il savait qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais, surtout sur ça. Reniflant une dernière fois, son regard croisa une fois de plus celui de son ami Bêta.

« Merci Scott, dit-il en se relevant. Je vais peut-être me doucher et me changer.

\- Repose-toi surtout, ajouta le concerné en suivant son mouvement. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de trop près du village lors des pleines lunes. Je te le promets. »

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien entamée et les réparations avaient bien avancé. Talia supervisait de temps à autre, mais elle attendait avec impatience le retour de certains loups absents, notamment son frère, Peter. Il avait pour mission de surveiller de loin Laura et son compagnon afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien. La cérémonie d'union avait duré toute la journée de la veille et elle devait se terminer par un rituel d'accouplement, afin que les deux loups-garous soient liés à vie. Ainsi, Laura aurait été l'héritière du clan, car il faut avoir trouvé son compagnon pour pouvoir diriger la meute. C'était plus qu'une tradition, c'était comme une obligation. Cependant, pendant le rituel, le couple est assez vulnérable et c'était cela qui inquiétait Talia. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Laura était très puissante, cela ne faisait aucun doute, tout comme son compagnon d'ailleurs, et Peter était là en cas de problème. Cependant, il aurait dû revenir depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Ses pensées furent balayées par des cris de surprise et d'étonnement depuis l'entrée du village. Son corps pivota dans cette direction et ses yeux carmin aperçurent son frère, le bras droit et la partie droite de son visage brûlés à tel point qu'il n'avait pas cicatrisé, les vêtements trempés, soutenu par son neveu Derek. En un battement de cils, l'Alpha se trouvait en face d'eux, observant ses blessures tandis que le fils de Talia avait stoppé leur progression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Où sont Laura et son compagnon ? »

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de travailler et s'était rassemblé autour des Hale. L'affaire était grave et il s'était passé quelque chose de monstrueux pour qu'un Hale revienne ainsi. Ils étaient les meilleurs combattants, bien qu'il y ait des exceptions parmi les autres familles, mais les Hale étaient tellement anciens que c'était dans leurs gènes. Peu de personnes arrivaient à les égaler ou même à les surpasser. C'étaient d'ailleurs eux qui assuraient les entraînements quotidiens et qui formaient d'autres personnes pour qu'ils forment à leur tour. Même s'il y avait plusieurs familles, ils restaient une petite communauté et tout le monde ne savait pas se battre. Seuls les mouvements défensifs étaient obligatoires, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. La preuve en était, Peter Hale était dans un état déplorable.

« Je suis désolé Talia, souffla le blessé en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Réponds-moi, dit-elle sur un ton calme, mais ferme, son cœur s'accélérant au fur et à mesure. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La tension était palpable et beaucoup avaient retenu leur souffle, accélérant sans le vouloir leur rythme cardiaque. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, attendant les faits. Vivre une pleine lune était suffisamment éprouvant, il fallait qu'il y ait autre chose en plus et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Ils ont été tués… par des vampires… »

L'information tomba comme une bombe et malgré toute la retenue qu'elle avait, Talia laissa hurler son loup, de tristesse et de colère. Le village en trembla d'effroi.

* * *

 **Note importance : La boîte à question est ouverte ! Si vous n'avez pas compris un paragraphe ou une partie de l'histoire ou qu'un point de l'histoire vous perturbe, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre dans le chapitre suivant. Cependant, si la réponse de votre question arrivera dans les chapitres suivants, j'y répondrai le plus vaguement possible pour ne pas non plus vous gâcher l'histoire.**

 _Prochain chapitre : le 11 juillet._


	3. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le gros retard. J'ai même retardé la publication de ce chapitre. Vraiment désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre trois sera publié dans une semaine, soit samedi prochain ! Promis, juré. Je voulais également vous dire que le chapitre 1 allait être modifié (demain sans faute), car j'ai malheureusement publié le mauvais. Rassurez-vous, le chapitre ne change pas en terme d'histoire, seulement en terme d'orthographe et de syntaxe.**

 **Je tiens à remercier brookedaviiis, caro0022, Krystalle, The Sterek, alyhanna, Sanga36, Miss Mad Reader, Anlenya et AyameSeleneSoma de follow cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **La Boîte à Questions**

 **Question de « Sanga36 » : **_« [...] Mais quand va apparaitre Stiles ? [...] »_

 **Réponse :** _Dans ce chapitre la miss ! Merci pour ta review._

 **Question de « Guest » : ** « _[...]_ _Par contre tu as écrit que ta fiction est dans le genre tragédie. Juste une petite question, pour me rassurer tu compte pas la finir en death fic d'un des personnages principaux ?_

 _Parce que je déteste les fictions ou les acteurs principaux meurt à la fin !_  
 _Alors rassure moi s'il te plaît. Surtout que j'adore ce que j'ai découvert jusque-là. »_

 **Réponse :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton engouement pour ma fiction. Ca me fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question, sache que la tragédie est notée, car beaucoup de personnages vont mourir dans cette fiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien, ni tous ceux qui vont mourir sous ma plume, mais quelques-uns. J'ai déjà imaginé une fin, que je pense idéale - mais j'en suis trèèèèès loin - et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça sera un happy-end pour la fin de l'histoire. L'épilogue sera sur un autre ton, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années plus tard peut-être, moins joyeux, mais pas complètement. Pour ce qui est des personnages principaux, il est possible qu'il y a un ou deux morts parce que je suis de loin la série, mais "mes personnages principaux" ne sont pas les mêmes (et je pense que tu le remarqueras, comme Danny par exemple, qui jouera peut-être un rôle ainsi que Mélissa)._

 _J'espère avoir répondu à ta question sans pour autant t'avoir spoiler... (bien que j'en doute !)._

 _Merci pour ta review._

* * *

La nouvelle avait ébranlé la meute Hale. Tuer deux loups garous pendant leur imprégnation était tout simplement inadmissible, intolérable, scandaleux. C'était un haut crime, car il était difficile de trouver un compagnon, certains passaient leur vie entière sans et s'en portaient très bien, mais d'autres en étaient affreusement tristes.

Pour un lycanthrope, s'imprégner de quelqu'un était une chose magique, fusionnelle et totalement hors de contrôle, car c'était avant tout le loup qui tombe amoureux et non l'être humain. L'écart entre les deux est mince et la frontière devient inexistante au bout d'un moment. Un loup-garou qui n'aimait pas une personne, mais dont son loup s'était imprégné, allait inconsciemment tout faire pour aller vers elle et malgré tous les défauts qu'il lui trouverait, il finirait par tomber amoureux de cette personne. Aucun récit ne relatait le cas où un lycan ne tombe pas amoureux de son compagnon alors qu'il s'en était imprégné. De plus, lorsqu'une imprégnation s'effectue, le compagnon du loup-garou devient son ancrage. Lui seul pourra l'aider lors des pleines lunes à pleinement se contrôler. Toute la gravité des faits était là. L'imprégnation n'était donc pas une chose anodine, car elle changeait définitivement un loup-garou.

Malgré son statut d'Alpha, Talia avait essayé de se montrer forte pour la meute. Cependant, tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa douleur, la partageant. Une équipe fut mise en place afin de récupérer les cendres pour organiser des obsèques en bonnes et dues formes. Pendant que l'équipe était sur les lieux, l'Alpha de la meute Hale s'était réfugiée au manoir, dans les bras de son époux, se consolant mutuellement. Le reste de la meute, bien qu'en deuil, continuait les réparations et leurs vies.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que les événements se poursuivirent. Deux druides pénétrèrent dans le campement et furent accueillis par Talia en face du manoir. Deaton, le plus vieux des deux druides, s'inclina légèrement face au chef de la meute et lui présenta ses plus sincères condoléances. C'était un homme de couleur brune, au crâne rasé mais avec une barbe qui lui entourait la bouche sans être longue. Ses traits étaient sympathiques, bien que sérieux. L'autre, beaucoup plus jeune, était un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus, dont le visage ne laissait passer la moindre émotion. C'était presque comme si ça l'ennuyait d'être ici. Les druides étaient des personnes extérieures qui venaient aider les lycanthropes blessés ou en difficulté. En somme, c'étaient des conseillers, mais certains intégraient la meute et devenaient alors des émissaires. Ils s'occupaient également des naissances et des décès, car des rituels précis devaient se faire. Deaton était le cul entre deux chaises : il venait dès que la meute Hale avait besoin d'un druide, mais il préférait rester auprès des siens, ne voulant pas s'impliquer davantage.

Discutant rapidement de ce qui allait suivre, l'équipe revint finalement avec deux urnes, dont le couvercle était gravé d'un triskèle. Les deux objets furent remis aux druides, comme la coutume l'exigeait, et tout le monde se changea pour la cérémonie. Elle se déroula au coucher du soleil, dans une partie annexe du cimetière qui se situait à l'ouest du campement, réservée à la famille Hale. Les dirigeants et leur famille étaient au premier rang, entourant l'endroit où les deux lycanthropes allaient être mis sous terre. La cérémonie était simple, mais importante. Deaton prononça quelques mots, entoura les urnes des racines d'une aconit tue-loup, dont la fleur était parfaitement ouverte, et les enterra, laissant seulement le sommet de la plante visible. Terminant de sceller les tombes, le druide s'inclina légèrement vers Talia et son mari, ainsi que vers leurs enfants, et se retira, son assistant le suivant. Derek avait Cora dans ses bras, lui massant le dos d'une main, pleurant beaucoup plus silencieusement que la jeune femme. Scott, Isaac et Boyd se trouvaient non loin de Derek, dans son dos. Peu à peu, la foule se dissipa, laissant les quatre jeunes hommes seuls -Derek, Scott, Isaac et Boyd. Les trois bêtas entourèrent le jeune Hale, observant toujours les aconits.

« Je vais les tuer, déclara Derek d'une voix rauque. Peu importe qui a fait ça, chasseur, vampire ou simple humain, je lui arracherai les tripes et le brûlerai vif comme il l'a fait à ma sœur.

\- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, Derek, mais… tenta doucement Scott avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Et la personne qui a fait ça ne sait pas à quel point notre famille est puissante, enchaîna le brun avant de s'agenouiller devant la tombe de Laura. Je te jure que je vengerai ta mort ma sœur. »

Sur ces paroles, il se releva et quitta d'un pas décidé le cimetière.

Pendant ce temps-là, les dirigeants et les deux druides s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie du campement. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'arche d'entrée s'élève devant eux. Le petit groupe se stoppa en-dessous, un garde de chaque côté faisant le guet. Talia les congédia quelques minutes pour avoir un semblant de conversation privée. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe plutôt fine des lycans, mais avec un peu de réflexion, personne ne tenterait d'écouter la discussion qui allait suivre à moins d'y être invité.

« Il faut découvrir qui a fait cela, dit l'Alpha en regardant Deaton. Si les vampires sont derrière cette atrocité, ils vont devoir payer.

\- Je ne pense pas que les vampires y soient pour quelque chose, déclara Deaton. Ils ne sortent pas en journée à moins d'être suicidaire. De plus, ils connaissent vos traditions et jamais ils n'ont été à leur encontre, car jamais vous n'avez été à l'encontre des leurs.

\- L'option n'est pas à exclure complètement, intervint le patriarche des Hale. Nous nous vouons une guerre sans merci depuis des siècles et Viktor est un fourbe de première comparé à son prédécesseur. De plus, Peter a affirmé que c'était eux.

\- Ne croyez pas toujours ce qu'on vous a raconté, dit le druide. Viktor est peut-être un grand manipulateur et il dirige son peuple avec une main de fer, mais il reste très à cheval sur la loi. Nous allons essayer de mener notre enquête de notre côté, mais je vous en prie Talia, ne vous jetez pas sur le clan Wiseman avant d'être sûre que ce soit eux. Beaucoup de meurtres surviennent dernièrement et notre communauté craint qu'une guerre n'éclate et affecte les humains.

\- Vous voulez parler des meurtres qui surviennent la nuit ? demanda la femme à la chevelure de jais.

\- Un coup des vampires. Ils essayent de faire passer leurs actes pour nôtres en déchirant la gorge de leur victime, fit son époux avant que sa femme n'est pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils utilisent ce subterfuge pour nous mettre plus de cadavres sur le dos et moins sur le leur.

\- Votre colère et votre tristesse altèrent votre jugement. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, ajouta de manière énigmatique le druide. Je vous conseille d'enquêter judicieusement et surtout, de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, Deaton, fit Talia en inclinant légèrement la tête. Merci de votre venue également et faîtes attention sur le retour. »

Les deux druides acquiescèrent, se retournèrent et commencèrent leur chemin, éclairés par les torches qu'ils avaient allumées à la sortie du campement des loups garous. Malgré la nuit qui était complètement tombée, les deux druides ne craignaient pas d'attaque de vampires et encore moins de chasseurs, car ces derniers les laissaient tranquille, les prenant la plupart du temps pour de simples êtres humains ou des apothicaires.

* * *

Dans les montagnes, au nord du village, un autre village était camouflé par la nature. Cependant, a contrario du campement des lycans, le village des vampires était protégé par un mur de pierre d'environ dix mètres de haut, large de deux bons mètres. Une seule entrée et sortie était possible, gardée par la herse. C'était plutôt moyenâgeux comme système, mais cela suffisait à protéger les premières maisonnettes qui se trouvaient à huit cents mètres du mur d'enceinte. C'était des maisons en bois, ayant une épaisseur de pierre pour garder la fraîcheur de l'habitat. Les maisons étaient soit sans étage ou avec un étage en fonction de la famille et possédait un voir deux sous-sols.

Les vampires dormaient sous terre, afin d'être protégés en cas d'attaque, et leurs servants dormaient dans la partie au-dessus. Chaque famille possédait un servant ou une servante pour deux personnes afin de se nourrir quotidiennement et à petite dose. Il arrivait que certains tuent leurs servants, mais ce n'était pas puni par la loi. Néanmoins, la personne était très mal vue par ses pairs, car cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle. De plus, ce système de servants permettait non seulement de se nourrir quotidiennement, mais d'éviter de sortir et de chasser. Au vu des temps qui courraient, il n'était guère bon de quitter le village en ce moment. Puis, derrière ses habitations, se dressait la montagne, dont l'intérieur était sculpté de telle façon qu'elle était désormais habitable. La famille Wiseman y vivait et y régnait, ainsi que les conseillers de Viktor. Les bureaux de la garde avaient tout un étage au-dessus des cachots. Le ciel était encore clair, bien que le soleil était désormais caché derrière l'horizon.

Dans une maison proche de la montagne, John Stilinski se réveillait doucement. S'étirant, l'homme se redressa et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains clairs, avant de passer ses doigts sur son visage. Quelques rides étaient visibles au niveau du front, surtout lorsqu'il haussait les sourcils, et ses yeux étaient marqués par des cernes. Etre chef de la garde ne donnait que très peu de répit. Se levant, il s'habilla rapidement, quitta sa chambre, marcha quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte et de glisser un regard à l'intérieur. C'était la chambre de son fils Stiles, mais ce dernier n'était visiblement pas dans son lit. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, le chef de la garde royale avait remarqué les courtes nuits de son fils. Lui-même se réveillait assez tôt pour un vampire, mais à quel point son fils dormait peu, ça, il n'en savait rien. John grimaça et monta à l'étage où la servante, Jocelyne, travaillait dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très grande, avait des cheveux roux foncés absolument magnifiques et des yeux bleus clairs. Sa peau pâle était marquée par quelques tâches de rousseurs et, au niveau de ses avant-bras nus, de petits points violacés étaient plus ou moins visibles.

« Bonsoir Jocelyne, dit-il en lui faisant un léger sourire.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Où est Stiles ?

\- A l'étage, le nez plongé dans des bouquins.

\- A-t-il déjeuné ? s'inquiéta le père.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-elle docilement. »

Acquiesçant simplement, John monta les escaliers et poussa une porte entrouverte à l'étage, la première sur la gauche. Son fils était assis en face du bureau, des piles de livres l'entourant, plus ou moins hautes. Son bras gauche retenait sa tête et ses doigts espaçaient des mèches brunes. Son regard noisette était concentré sur un dossier en dépit du fait qu'il avait entendu son père venir. Stiles était comme ça : il s'impliquait à fond dans quelque chose et ne lâchait prise que lorsqu'il avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions. Ici, ce n'étaient pas ses questions à lui, car il avait le dossier de son père, chose qui ne devrait pas avoir. John soupira légèrement et étira sa bouche dans un sourire en coin. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait dit à son fils de ne pas l'aider dans ses affaires, il n'avait jamais écouté. Il avait une sorte de don pour résoudre les casses-têtes et, accessoirement, se mettre dans des situations plus ou moins dangereuses.

« À quelle heure t'es-tu encore réveillé ? demanda le patriarche Stilinski.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qui coinçait, papa, éluda le concerné en levant enfin les yeux vers lui avant de se lever avec le dossier dans les mains et de marcher jusqu'au mur en face où un grand tableau trônait, épinglé par des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles reliées à l'aide d'un fil. »

John observait son fils, qui expliquait sa théorie avec enthousiasme et sérieux, se demandant ce qu'aurait fait Claudia à sa place. Cette question était évidemment sans réponse. Secouant légèrement la tête, le père se tourna vers le tableau et analysa la théorie de son fils. Comment n'avait-il pas pu faire le lien ? Ce garçon était définitivement trop intelligent pour son bien, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il en était très fier. Il pourrait aisément le remplacer lorsque la faucheuse lui aura donné rendez-vous. Les vampires vivent des centaines d'années, mais tout le monde meurt un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Personne, pas même Viktor, ne faisait exception à la règle. On racontait dans les écrits que si un vampire avait la chance de ne pas se faire tuer par un humain, un loup-garou ou par ses pairs, il pouvait vivre jusqu'à mille cinq cent ans. Aucun vampire du village n'avait connu un tel être. Viktor restait le plus âgé d'entre eux.

« Je suppose que je devrais te remercier, soupira John une fois l'explication à rallonge de son fils terminée.

\- Exactement ! Tu pourrais me remercier en m'intégrant dans la garde ? proposa avec un fort intérêt le jeune homme.

\- Non, tu n'es pas majeur, répondit sans appel le patriarche avant de marcher vers le bureau et de prendre le dossier. On verra dans dix ans, mais merci pour la résolution de l'affaire. »

En effet, si Stiles avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans, il allait fêter ses quatre-vingt-onze ans dans quelques semaines. Les premières années, de la naissance jusqu'aux dix ans, les enfants vieillissaient plutôt normalement. Ensuite, c'était au ralenti et il n'y avait même plus de changement entre vingt et trente-cinq ans, ce qui, pour un vampire, correspondait à cent ans et trois cents cinquante ans. C'était comme s'ils prenaient cinq à dix ans après chaque siècle. Pour un vampire de cinq cents ans, il aura l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années à peine.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

\- C'est la loi et tu le sais, tu l'as appris y'a dix ans au moins, enchaîna John en redescendant les marches de l'escalier.

\- Neuf ans trois mois et deux semaines, précisa Stiles. Merci de me rappeler cette honte. »

Le chef de la garde grimaça en lançant un regard à son unique enfant avant de quitter la pièce pour se préparer. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il s'en souvienne, car la honte était partagée. Savoir que son fils sort avec quelqu'un était quelque chose, savoir qu'il était sexuellement actif en était une autre et savoir qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit était encore autre chose. Surtout quand on se fait prendre par le père de la jeune fille. La sexualité avait toujours été un sujet tabou chez les vampires, restés très traditionnels. Ils ont conscience qu'il y a très peu de leurs enfants qui sont encore vierges à leur majorité, mais la loi n'interdit pas aux jeunes de ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels avant leur centième anniversaire. Elle reconnait seulement qu'un rapport sexuel entre un mineur et un adulte n'était pas toléré. Cela rendait dans un sens l'acte comme une infraction dans un sens, car une fille encore vierge à son mariage était considérée comme une femme non volage, qui restera fidèle à son futur époux. Néanmoins, la mentalité changeait de génération en génération et la loi ne suivait pas, laissant ainsi le jeune Stilinski dans une honte sans nom.

Stiles se tourna vers leur servante et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit depuis quand j'étais debout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire pincé.

\- T'es géniale Jocelyne ! »

Mieux valait qu'il n'en sache rien, il s'inquiéterait à coup sûr s'il savait que son fils se levait en début d'après-midi. Ses rêves étaient ponctués de cauchemars ces derniers temps, mais c'était toujours le cas depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère et ce, pendant plusieurs semaines qui suivaient. Quittant la pièce, il descendit rapidement au sous-sol, dans sa chambre, s'habilla une nouvelle chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures et quitta la demeure en disant qu'il allait voir Lydia. C'était sa meilleure amie et il lui confiait énormément de choses. C'était une fille avec de belles rondeurs, rousses, les lèvres pulpeuses et souvent rouges, le teint crème. Lydia savait toujours s'habiller dans n'importe quelle situation, étant constamment dans le "bien paraître". Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du jeune Stilinski, pour le plus grand désespoir de la rousse. Elle habitait avec sa mère, divorcée depuis vingt-cinq ans, et faisait partie des rares personnes à ne pas dormir sous terre. Lydia était très jolie, elle le savait et elle en jouait. Ramenant régulièrement des hommes chez elle, le pourquoi du comment elle faisait pour dormir à l'étage était évident. Coucher au sous-sol sachant que votre mère dort à côté, ce n'était pas possible.

Lydia Martin habitait à cinq cents mètres de chez lui, en quelques secondes il y était et la scène sous ses yeux était totalement plaisante. Madame Martin avait coincée sa fille et jetait le jeune homme de sa maison, alors que le pauvre ne portait qu'un caleçon. Néanmoins, il détala tel un lapin apeuré, car une femme telle que la mère de Lydia était effrayante lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Les mains dans ses poches, regardant encore l'homme courir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un angle de rue, Stiles continua sa route pour finalement faire face à l'hôtesse de maison.

« Bonsoir Madame Martin. Puis-je voir Lydia s'il vous plait ?

\- C'est bon mère, tu ne vas pas m'interdire de voir mon meilleur ami quand même ! hurla la jeune femme depuis l'escalier avant que la maîtresse de maison n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. »

Soupirant d'agacement, la mère de la rousse laissait entrer le jeune homme en lui souhaitant bonsoir. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et disparut dans le salon. Stiles monta l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué. La rousse était devant un miroir sur pied, en train de se coiffer et vêtue d'un peignoir, qui cachait sa nuisette. Même s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, le brun détourna le regard, observant la pièce plutôt que la jeune femme par pudeur et respect. La chambre était simple. Composée d'un lit double au centre avec la tête contre le mur, une chaise habillait un coin de la pièce et un miroir sur pied se trouvait à l'opposé, séparé par le lit. En face de tout cela trônait une grande armoire et un paravent qui cachait une autre chaise dans un angle.

« Dommage, je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus, fit-elle en se tournant vers la penderie, Stiles s'étant installé sur une chaise.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se fait prendre, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment bien dommage, soupira-t-elle en regardant ses robes de manière indécise.»

Lydia était très volage, mais cela cachait une intelligence et une grande solitude. Seul Stiles comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait : un grand amour, le vrai même. De son côté, le jeune homme n'avait pas autant de conquêtes malgré les années qu'il avait vécues. L'histoire s'était produite il y a neuf ans, mais cela l'avait refroidi comme jamais. En dépit du fait qu'il ait déjà réussi à coucher avec quelqu'un, Stiles n'avait jamais eu la chance d'aller jusqu'au bout. Avec sa première petite amie, la mère de cette dernière était entrée dans la chambre sans frapper au préalable. Autant dire que la vie sexuelle du jeune homme avait été compromise avant l'heure. Néanmoins, un garçon de son âge avait réussi à lui faire tenter le coup, mais comment jeter un froid polaire dans une famille où le père découvre son fils dans une position assez compromettante avec un autre garçon ? Sachant bien entendu qu'il était en-dessous. Stiles avait fait une croix sur ses échecs, oubliant le fait d'avoir le droit à une vie amoureuse. L'opposé même de Lydia qui ne vivait que par cela. Prenant enfin une robe, la susnommée tonna le prénom de sa servante pour qu'elle l'aide à enfiler corset, jupons et robe.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ? demanda la rousse en se cachant derrière le paravent. »

Elle récolta un raclement de gorge comme réponse. Stiles détestait les bals. Il était obligé d'y assister parce que son père était le chef de la garde, mais il s'y ennuyait à mourir. Il ne dansait pas car il n'avait pas de cavalière, il ne pouvait pas être avec son père car celui-ci était posté non loin du souverain et Lydia disparaissait au bout de quelques temps avec son cavalier. Et même s'il avait sympathisé avec quelques personnes qui souhaitaient intégrer la garde royale, il ne passait que peu de temps avec eux.

« Stiles, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, tout le monde a oublié si ça se trouve et peut-être que tu trouveras enfin quelqu'un ! tentait-elle avec espoir, mais il y avait trop d'hypothèses dans sa phrase au goût du vampire. Tu n'es pas si mal et avec une styliste comme moi, tu passerais enfin une meilleure soirée.

\- Comme les tiennes ? demanda-t-il en répondant clairement à l'allusion.

\- Exactement ! Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, rétorqua-t-elle bourrument. Oh ! Pardon Stiles, je ne voulais pas... »

Mais la porte de la chambre claqua en signe de réponse. Le jeune homme était sensible à ce sujet et Lydia n'avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. C'était sa meilleure amie, il lui pardonnait déjà à moitié, mais il n'en était pas moins blessé. Avait-elle oublié qu'ils avaient le même âge et par conséquent les mêmes envies "amoureuses" outre le fait que Stiles se fichait du sexe de son partenaire ? Il avait quatre-vingt-dix ans et il n'a jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Pouvait-elle comprendre sa frustration ? Apparemment pas et probablement jamais. Elle couchait avec tellement d'hommes que ce n'était même pas imaginable pour elle. Soupirant un bon coup, le jeune Stilinski quitta la maison des Martin, saluant bruyamment la mère de sa meilleure amie puisqu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Dans une demi-heure, son cours d'histoire débuterait et il voulait passer à la bibliothèque avant.

A minuit et demi, le village entier se stoppa. Viktor ordonnait une réunion populaire dans la salle du trône et tout le monde avait ordre d'y assister. Le cerveau de Stiles avait la curiosité piquée à vif. Le jeune vampire suivit le groupe tout en observant les gardes pour peut-être croiser le regard de son père. Peine perdue, ce dernier se trouvait aux côtés du plus vieux des vampires. Grimaçant, il donna tout de même son nom lorsqu'un garde passa dans les rangs, vérifiant si personne ne manquait. Une fois cela fait, on demanda le silence et il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que cette prouesse ne réussisse. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. John Stilinski portait l'uniforme distinctif de la garde, un ensemble digne des contes médiévaux, une épée dans son fourreau au niveau de sa hanche gauche. Il s'avança de quelques pas et annonça d'une voix claire et forte :

« Sa majesté, le Roi Viktor premier. Inclinez-vous devant votre souverain. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, courbant l'échine a contrario de la garde qui posa le genou à terre. Cela dura quelques secondes à peine, mais c'était une tradition et un respect pour la personne qui les gouvernait. Elle prenait les décisions les plus dures, mettait en place des lois et appliquait la loi de la façon la plus juste. Le jeune Stilinski ne voulait pas être à sa place.

Viktor était bien conservé pour ses huit cents ans. Les cheveux gris, sans barbe, le visage peu ridé, on aurait pu le confondre avec un sexagénaire. Seul son regard trahissait sa véritable nature : un homme cruel et sans pitié. Vêtu tel le roi qu'il était, il se présentait à ses sujets dans une tenue bleue marine, blanche et dorée. Il était élégant et dégageait une certaine prestance.

« Mon peuple, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Si je vous ai réuni dans l'heure, ce n'est guère pour vous annoncer de réjouissantes nouvelles. Bien au contraire. Nos ennemis, les lycans, font passer leurs actes de barbaries pour nôtres. Je ne peux cautionner cela ! Cependant, en dépit de ma haine inébranlable envers cette espèce, je me refuse de vous faire courir le moindre danger. Notre espèce se remet doucement de la bataille des plaines il y a trois cents ans maintenant et nous avons fait énormément de concessions pour faire perdurer nos frères, nos sœurs, nos pères et mères et nos enfants. Je parle non seulement des servants, mais de la construction souterraine de vos foyers. Je pourrais parler de l'âge légal pour considérer un enfant adulte, mais je ne suis pas devant vous pour vous énumérer de nos progrès. Vous les connaissez. Je mets en place la fermeture complète du village, aucun vampire adulte ou enfant n'est autorisé à en quitter l'enceinte. »

La nouvelle provoqua des chuchotements dans toute la salle, qui devinrent rapidement un véritable brouhaha. Le regard de Stiles restait fixer sur son paternel, qui s'était tourné vers Viktor.

« Mon Seigneur, il faut bien que nous gardions un oeil sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

\- Je l'entends bien, Stilinski, mais je ne vais pas déloger nos espions intégrés dans la fausse aux lions. Il serait stupide de griller leur couverture, répondit Viktor avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les vampires. »

John acquiesça et ordonna le silence. Le calme reprit place dans la salle, avec un peu de difficulté. Pour les vampires plus âgés, ils avaient connu l'époque où Viktor les avait enfermés pendant des mois dans le village, à cause des lycans. La bataille s'était déroulée aux pieds de la forteresse, si bien que le mur d'enceinte fut épaissi par la suite. C'était pour cette raison que les vampires avaient presque crié au scandale, certains se rappelant à quel point la faim avait été éprouvante. Ils ne voulaient pas faire subir cela aux plus jeunes. Observant calmement la salle, Viktor reprit son monologue.

« Cependant, je suis forcé de reconnaître que nous avons également besoin de savoir où en est notre ennemi. Aussi, j'en appelle à quatre volontaires afin de faire simplement l'aller-retour entre les vampires intégrés et le village. Ce sera votre seule et unique mission. »

Son regard perçant parcourut ses sujets, comme s'il attendait que les volontaires se précipitent. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Tout le monde haïssait les lycans, mais les chasseurs étaient également à craindre. Ce fût donc de manière égoïste que la plupart des vampires présents baissèrent la tête. Le premier à faire le pas fût Jordan Parrish, un jeune homme d'une centaine d'année plus vieux que Stiles, les cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, les yeux verts clairs et un air absolument sympathique collé au visage. John l'avait en quelque sorte prit sous son aile, l'aidant à se faire une place au sein de la garde. En effet, sa famille ne faisait pas partie du clan : il avait été secouru par le patriarche Stilinski, il y a quelques années de cela. Jouant de ses relations, John réussit à lui faire une place, gardant en quelque sorte un œil sur lui, bien qu'il avait confiance en Jordan. Deux autres de la garde se proposèrent et le chef de l'armée finit par s'avancer également. Néanmoins, Stiles n'était absolument pas de cet avis. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment son père osait-il lui faire ça ? Il était hors de question qu'il perde encore un parent. Spontanément, le jeune vampire joua des coudes pour quitter son groupe, se plaçant dans une allée. Alors que les gardes marchèrent dans sa direction, le jeune homme s'avança, déterminé.

« Je suis volontaire !¹ cria-t-il. »

Les quelques rangées de vampires devant lui se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé dire ça. Ils étaient entre le choc et l'indignation. Stiles bredouilla une appellation envers son souverain pour ne pas paraître impoli et se stoppa à un mètre de son père, s'inclinant devant Viktor.

« Il en est hors de question Stiles, tu m'entends ? fit John en regardant sévèrement son fils unique, ne haussant pas trop le ton. Il n'est même pas majeur votre Majesté, pardonnez-le, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Quel âge as-tu jeune homme ? demanda Viktor sans se soucier du chef de sa garde.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix ans, votre Majesté.

\- Tu es encore jeune, en effet. Dans quel secteur voudrais-tu être intégré ?

\- La garde, votre Majesté.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement le souverain, prenant une voix presque mielleuse, il poursuivit en faisant quelques gestes de la main. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'indispensable pour ce poste, du courage. Voici ce que je te propose : remplis ta mission tous les deux jours comme tes coéquipiers et lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, ton père te formera personnellement. Acceptes-tu ?

\- Mon Seigneur, commença John avant de se faire couper par une main levée de plus vieux des vampires.

\- J'accepte, répondit-il après un dernier regard pour son père, qui avait la tête baissée. »

* * *

¹ petite dédicace à la trilogie « Hunger Games », que j'adore. (Et puisse le sort vous être favorable... - cette phrase est d'une perversité sans nom.)


	4. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **J'ai failli publier plus tôt, j'étais tellement impatiente de vous faire lire la suite, mais je me suis retenue. Les choses vont commencer à bouger à partir de ce chapitre jusqu'au chapitre... euh... bah à partir de ce chapitre en fait. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je réponds à chaque review en mp (je suis un peu timide... :3) et si vous êtes en guest, je vous réponds au chapitre suivant (c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre de suite ! lol).**

 **Je remercie _Le Visiteur, Sanga36, CharlieWinston et Wm2_ pour leurs reviews d'ailleurs ! Merci, vraiment, de prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, c'est super cool de votre part :) Merci également aux followers qui ont rejoint cette fiction : _Ekana, Khamoonyeong, Rinma97, loveyaoi-15_ et _CharlieWinston_.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **La Boîte à Questions / Réponse aux reviews des Invités**

 **De « Le Visiteur » :** _« YOUHOU ! J'aime bien ta fiction 8D ! En revanche, je vois déjà ou ça va nous mener tout ça _ ! Derek qui hait les vampires, et puis pouf ! Imprégnation de Stiles. Derek qui renie ses sentiments et tout ça. Ça va être horrible x_x ! J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur les pouvoirs :D ! J'espère que tu nous feras quelques démonstrations ;) bonne continuation ! »_

 _Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Alors, par contre, je vois que tu as un certain sens de la déduction. Cependant, ta review m'a fait sourire, dans le sens où même si tu chauffes sur la suite des événements, je suis obligée de te dire que tu es loin du compte. Je ne vais pas trop en dire, car ce n'est que le chapitre 3, mais sache que l'histoire va être bien trop complexe pour être résumée de cette façon. Par contre, il y a un point que je tiens à éclaircir parce qu'il me gène : l'imprégnation est un truc de loup-garou. Stiles ne peut pas s'imprégner de quelqu'un, c'est un vampire. Il y a quelque chose chez les vampires également, mais j'en parlerais plus tard (question de leur mettre un problème en plus à résoudre mouhaha !). Et pour le moment, Derek hait les vampires parce qu'ils ont été accusés d'avoir tué sa soeur, réaction en somme normale je pense._

 _Pour les pouvoirs, tout d'abord, je l'annonce haut et fort : OUI, il y aura une démonstration. Chez les loups-garous, chez les vampires. Chez les lycanthropes, c'est peut-être mis un peu plus en avant parce que c'est instinctif, tandis que chez les vampires, c'est une sorte d'évolution lorsqu'ils passent à l'âge adulte. Pour les vampires, leur pouvoir est de manipuler un élément dans 99% des cas (eau, air, feu ou terre). Dans le poucentage restant, ce sont les vampires qui contrôle le cinquième élément : le mental. C'est très large et le nom n'est peut-être pas adapté, car ça peut aller de l'hypnose à faire bouger des objets ou ériger une barrière. Un vampire ne peut pas faire tout cela hein, c'est soit il fait bouger les objets, soit il voit l'avenir, soit il crée une barrière etc. Le contrôler est déjà long, alors nous n'allons pas compliquer plus les choses. Après, tout est dit dans le prologue, donc je ne vais peut-être pas tout renoter non plus, donc si tu as d'autres interrogations, n'hésites pas à préciser !_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions en tout cas :) merci pour ta review (again)._

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Stiles ? hurla John en regardant son fils, prenant appui sur son bureau.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te porter volontaire ? rétorqua le plus jeune sur le même ton.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est une mission trop dangereuse pour toi ! cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- Penses-tu seulement que je ne sois pas au courant ? fit-il en levant les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Qui va te sauver les fesses si tu te mets dans de beaux draps ?

\- Qui crois-tu que je sauve ? Toi, papa ! Il est hors de question que je te perde.

\- As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce que je deviendrais si je te perdais toi ? »

Cela eut pour effet de couper court à la conversation énergique. Non, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. La seule chose qui comptait était de protéger son père, de ne pas le perdre, il ne le supporterait pas. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envisagé que cela allait dans les deux sens. Stiles savait que son père avait pour rôle de le protéger, mais depuis que sa mère était morte, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Une fois l'offre de Viktor acceptée, le souverain avait congédié ses sujets, retournant auprès de son épouse. John avait attrapé son fils par le bras, donné des ordres pour emmener calmement les vampires à l'extérieur de la salle du trône et il l'avait presque traîné jusqu'à son bureau. Il était en colère contre lui, mais contre lui-même également. Il n'avait pas fait ce que tout père aurait fait : trouver un autre moyen. Le chef de la garde avait été dépassé et il se sentait vraiment mal à cause de ça. Le plus jeune vampire se sentait ridicule et il baissa la tête en signe de honte. Il venait de se mettre dans une position délicate, mais il inquiétait son paternel, chose qu'il détestait faire. Il en était désolé, mais ces mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire ? demanda-t-il à John en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je suis le chef de la garde, Stiles. C'est mon devoir, répondit-il sans hausser le ton.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais un envers moi aussi...

\- Stiles... »

Mais le jeune homme avait dit cela en claquant la porte du bureau de son père, coupant net toute rhétorique. Il savait qu'il venait de le blesser et il se détesta pour cela. Cependant, son père l'avait également blessé. Si être chef de la garde, c'était faire passer son devoir avant sa famille, il préférait se diriger vers autre chose. De mauvaise humeur, il retourna finalement en cours et étudia une bonne partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque. Demain, il irait faire un tour en salle d'entraînement pour se préparer physiquement à sa mission.

* * *

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Cette expression était loin d'être juste. La forêt sombre cachait un groupe qui la parcourrait, laissant de fines traces derrière lui, éclairé par une torche lorsque cela était nécessaire. Posant des pièges, en vérifiant d'autres, les chasseurs ne perdaient pas un seul instant. Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'ils capturent un loup-garou maintenant que la pleine lune était passée. Néanmoins, les omégas étaient parfois imprudents, il ne fallait donc rien laisser au hasard s'il y avait une mince chance de capturer un être surnaturel.

Le groupe se divisa et se sépara dans des directions radicalement opposées. Se postant à divers emplacements, les binômes firent des tours de garde jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaircisse. Le clan Argent se regroupa à la lisière de la forêt, non loin de la ville, ayant eu une chasse très maigre. Aucun être surnaturel n'avait été capturé.

« Quel est l'état de la Lune ? demanda une jeune femme, les cheveux châtains ondulés en fixant un binôme qui se rapprochait du groupe.

\- En mouvement, comme prévu. Le Soleil a énormément bougé, mais nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours, répondit énigmatiquement l'un des deux.

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu alors, sourit-elle avant de donner l'ordre de rentrer au bercail le jour se levant. »

* * *

Danny se leva en retard ce jour-là et il dût courir jusqu'à la boulangerie pour ne pas se faire enguirlander. Même s'il travaillait pour son père, ce dernier ne supportait pas le retard. Étant un peu juste, il reçut un grognement en signe de bonjour et le jeune homme captura un pain au chocolat pour le mettre dans sa bouche. S'il ne mangeait pas à la maison, ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait se priver d'un déjeuner ou d'une collation. Se mettant tout de suite à la tâche, il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour rendre la boutique propre et se préparer pour livrer la marchandise dans la ville. Alors que le boulanger mettait les pains dans un sac, Danny vit une grimace déformer les traits habituellement sérieux de son paternel.

« Tu as encore mal à la jambe ? demanda le plus jeune doucement.

\- C'est rien, répondit bourrument le boulanger, terminant de charger son fils.

\- Laisse-moi voir. »

En s'agenouillant, Danny souleva le bas gauche du pantalon de son père et eut juste le temps de voir que sa cheville avait enflée, ou plutôt doublée. Choqué par la grosseur de celle-ci, le jeune boulanger se redressa, toisant avec sérieux et sévérité son paternel. On aurait dit la goutte, une maladie articulaire.¹

« Il faut que tu vois un médecin ! Va voir Mélissa, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose !

\- Ça va, je te dis ! Moins j'y pense, moins j'ai mal. Dépêche-toi de livrer, j'ai autre chose à te faire faire quand tu rentreras. »

Dire qu'il était une tête de mule était un euphémisme. Néanmoins, Danny avait hérité de ce côté et il comptait bien voir l'apothicaire pendant sa tournée. Partant après avoir lancé un regard de reproche à son géniteur, le brun fit sa ronde matinale dans la ville et termina devant la boutique de la famille McCall. Pénétrant dans le magasin, le fils du boulanger fut accueilli par Mélissa avec un grand sourire et cette dernière en profita pour lui prendre le dernier pain qui lui restait. Danny décrit alors les symptômes de son père, prenant soin de ne pas oublier de demander si c'était grave ou non.

« Ça pourrait l'être, mais je vais lui donner une pommade à appliquer et une tisane qu'il devra prendre trois fois dans la journée maximum dix jours par mois. On augmentera si ça ne suffit pas.²

\- Merci beaucoup Mélissa. Par contre, mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici et...

\- Je comprends, Danny, le coupa la mère de Scott, tout en restant souriante et bienveillante. On va s'arranger. Je reviens. »

Quittant le couloir pour l'arrière-boutique, l'apothicaire prépara la pommade et la tisane avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard et de les donner au jeune homme. Après lui avoir expliqué comment il devait les utiliser, Mélissa proposa un pain pendant une semaine en guise de paiement. Danny accepta et il repartit avec les remèdes. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde avec les taxes mensuelles qui n'aidaient en rien la population et s'arranger entre commerçants était une chose assez aisée. A peine eût-il le temps de refermer la porte de la boutique qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Scott. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps maintenant, Scott étant le seul à savoir que Danny préférait les hommes aux femmes - outre les partenaires du brun. D'ailleurs, Danny soupçonnait son meilleur ami d'être un être surnaturel. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais si Scott ne lui avait rien dit, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix non plus. Le brun n'était pas rancunier pour si peu et il restait convaincu que son ami le lui dirait un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt - et autorisé ? Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et après une accolade, ils se quittèrent.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir clairement qui avait osé assassiner sa sœur. Il avait fait et refait le tour du lieu du crime en s'éloignant de plusieurs centaines de mètres, reniflant chaque odeur, analysant chaque trace, mais cela n'aidait en rien. Il se trouvait au point mort. Tournant et retournant l'énigme dans sa tête, il n'entendit même pas sa petite sœur entrer dans le salon.

« Elle tire, elle marque et elle gagne ! fit-elle en levant les bras en l'air lorsque la boulette de papier percuta la tête de son grand-frère.

\- Tu vas surtout gagner mon agacement. »

Le brun lui avait dit cela sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Cora et ses petits jeux pour l'embêter d'une façon qu'elle seule avait le secret.

« Aussi, mais tu avais ta garde tellement baissée que c'était trop tentant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cora ? soupira l'aîné.

\- Juste te dire que je vais avec Boyd en ville, car je ne sais pas où se trouve maman. On a besoin de quelques rations. On revient avant que le soleil n'atteigne le zénith, l'informa-t-elle avant de quitter le manoir, son grand-frère acquiesçant simplement. »

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, au village des vampires._

Stiles venait de finir ses échauffements. Dans quelques heures à peine, il allait devoir se préparer pour sa mission et il était là, dans la salle d'entraînement, car il avait la sensation de ne pas être prêt à cent pour cent. Elle était pourtant relativement simple : il devait aller chez un vampire infiltré, prendre des informations et revenir. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Parrish l'avait complimenté sur la facilité qu'il avait de retenir son enseignement. Néanmoins, le jeune vampire avait suffisamment passé de temps dans la bibliothèque pour être un minimum rationnel quant aux chances à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elles étaient proches de zéro. Non seulement parce que les chasseurs avaient repéré une grosse partie de leur trajet, mais également parce qu'il devait avoir un gêne qui attirait les problèmes. Enchaînant les mouvements de défense et de contre-attaque, le brun se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté cette fichue mission... avant de se souvenir que c'était pour que son père n'y aille pas. Après deux heures d'entrainement, son père le trouva et lui conseilla de se ménager. L'écoutant, le jeune Stilinski rentra chez lui, se lava et se prépara. Exceptionnellement, il se nourrit un peu et quitta la maison, attendant le signal au niveau de la herse.

Son cerveau lui répétait toutes les informations que le garde qui avait fait la mission avant lui lui avait dites, des endroits dangereux aux pièges plus ou moins visibles. Il avait également mis Stiles en garde sur une partie du trajet qui était propice aux embuscades. Cependant, c'était le chemin le plus court pour arriver à sa destination et leur timing était trop juste. Viktor avait décidé que les missions se feraient deux heures avant les premiers rayons solaires, les obligeant à être rapides et limitant les risques pour leur propre vie. Armé de deux poignards, un de chaque côté de sa ceinture, le jeune vampire avait glissé quelques piques aiguisées d'une vingtaine de centimètres dans une poche latérale de son pantalon. Il voyageait léger, pouvant ainsi courir plus vite et se défendre plus efficacement.

Chaussé de bottines en cuir noir, d'un simple haut à manches longues surplombé d'un veston en cuir et d'une longue cape à capuche sombre, le jeune Stilinski était prêt. Seuls quelques vampires se trouvaient autour de Stiles, faisant un demi-cercle avec la herse, mais le jeune vampire avait l'impression que tout le village s'était réuni. Son père se tenait à sa gauche, ainsi que Parrish et d'autres gardes. Se tournant vers son paternel, il ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort.

« Fait très attention fils. Si tu as le moindre ennui, fais demi-tour. Sauve ta vie, peu importe ce que le Roi t'a dit, confia John à son unique enfant au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je te le promets. »

Il ne pouvait faire que cela, promettre, car il avait été élevé où lorsqu'on s'engage dans quelque chose, on y va jusqu'au bout. Il s'était peut-être engagé avec le souverain, mais son père passait avant le dirigeant. Ce n'était même pas concevable d'inverser les rôles pour le jeune vampire. Le murmure de son prénom lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut Lydia, dans une robe verte canard³, finement brodé avec un gris argenté, coiffée élégamment. Elle était vraiment impeccable en toute situation. Il marcha dans sa direction et elle combla l'espace qui restait entre eux, se jetant à son cou. La serrant amicalement, il lui murmura des mots rassurants, l'aidant à ne pas pleurer. Il allait revenir, il le lui promit. Se séparant de sa meilleure amie, le brun lui sourit et reçut un doux sourire en coin en retour. Soupirant un bon coup, il retourna à sa place initiale et regarda la herse s'élever. Il attendit qu'elle soit ouverte à moitié et s'élança dans la forêt.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le village seul, mais il devait rester concentré sur la mission. Les odeurs, les bruits, la brise le perturbaient régulièrement car tous ses sens étaient en alerte. La forêt était encore sombre et froide, les sapins gardant non seulement la température base, mais ils dégageaient l'horizon. C'était la partie la plus simple et il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers arbres. C'était le moment où les choses allaient se corser, car il entrait dans la partie du chemin qui était piégée.

Tout en faisant extrêmement attention, Stiles esquiva un à un les pièges, manquant d'en déclencher deux par inadvertance. Stiles n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer sur sa mission, la forêt étant vraiment bruyante avec cette multitude d'oiseaux et de rongeurs. Il prit donc le temps de s'arrêter à chaque bruit suspect, tournant sur lui-même pour voir si quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était que des fausses alertes, mais il se devait d'être prudent au maximum. Continuant sa route, le jeune vampire comprit immédiatement pourquoi cette zone était propice aux guets-apens. Le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire ou encore à tourner les talons. À pas de loup, il avança prudemment, ses yeux balayant chaque tronc d'arbre, chaque branche, chaque feuille, chaque motte de terre. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un léger soupir sur sa droite.

Son corps entier se tendit alors que sa tête pivota dans cette direction. Son instinct lui hurlait de courir et de rentrer sans attendre une seconde de plus au village, mais le jeune homme voulait réussir cette mission. Il commença alors à courir, comme un humain lambda pour ménager ses forces - il était jeune, son endurance était donc limitée - ne regardant que devant lui. A juste titre, car de grotesques pièges aux sols étaient disposés. Cela lui demanda toute son attention et ce fut son erreur. Dans son dos, un chasseur donnait de la vitesse à une paire de bolas⁴ et l'envoya dans les jambes du jeune vampire. Stiles tomba lourdement, s'égratignant le menton. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner, dans l'intention de se redresser pour défaire les liens à ses jambes, avant de se prendre un violent coup sur la tête, l'assommant.

* * *

La matinée était bien entamée et Derek avait laissé de côté le dossier du meurtre de sa sœur Laura pour quelques exercices physiques. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et le sport lui vidait toujours l'esprit. Après une série d'abdominaux et de pompes, Derek décida d'aller courir et laissa un simple mot sur la table du salon pour n'inquiéter personne. Il n'avait ni envie de voir sa mère, ni son père, ni son oncle, ni personne. Il avait besoin de souffler en dépit du fait que le danger était omniprésent pour la meute ces derniers temps. Alors le loup-garou s'éloigna du camp, courant à en perdre l'haleine. Le soleil devenait de plus en plus chaud, rendant sa peau de plus en plus transpirante. Il aimait ressentir cela, il avait l'impression de renforcer ses muscles. Finalement, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le chemin d'un cours d'eau et but un peu avant de se rafraîchir le visage. Ses mains trempées passèrent dans ses cheveux épais, les dressant en pique tandis que sa barbe laissait glisser quelques gouttes dans son cou. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Se concentrant, Derek entendit clairement une jeune femme demander de l'aide. Sautant par-dessus la petite rivière, il trottina jusqu'à elle. Elle était à même le sol, une longue jupe noire cachant ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, un corset tout aussi sombre qui se trouvait par-dessus une chemise blanche qui laissait ses épaules dégagées. Ses cheveux longs et blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos, encadrant son visage fin.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? demanda Derek en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de la jeune femme.

\- Je me suis blessée à la cheville, je n'arrive pas à me relever, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

\- Je vais vous aider à marcher. Où habitez-vous ?

\- Dans une ferme, par-là, indiqua-t-elle d'un geste du bras avant de regarder son sauveur s'accroupir pour voir ladite cheville blessée.

\- Je peux vous porter, ça vous évitera d'aggraver votre blessure. »

Il n'était pas médecin et à première vue, sa cheville n'avait pas grand-chose. Cependant, la jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir mal. Acquiesçant simplement, la jeune femme ne quitta pas Derek du regard, qui se rapprocha d'elle pour la porter dans ses bras, un sous ses genoux, l'autre entourant ses côtes. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et la jeune femme entoura le cou du brun de ses bras pour se maintenir contre son torse musclé. Le trajet fut silencieux sans être gênant. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas une seule fois lors des montées parfois rudes. Ils finirent par quitter la forêt pour tomber sur une clairière où les herbes étaient si hautes qu'elles arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Vingt minutes plus tard, le loup-garou atteignit sa destination, une petite ferme qui avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une grange et une maisonnette. Avec douceur, il déposa la jeune femme au sol, en face de la porte d'entrée.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en lui souriant. Puis-je vous inviter à dîner en guise de remerciement ?

\- C'est généreux de votre part, mais je dois décliner l'invitation, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Soignez-vous bien.

\- J'espère vous revoir quand même, fit-elle alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Au fait, je m'appelle Kate ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- Derek, lui envoya le brun en se retournant à moitié.

\- A bientôt Derek, déclara Kate à elle-même en observant le dos du jeune homme qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. »

Le loup-garou dût courir pour ne pas arriver trop tard au camp. Le soleil était à son zénith et il mourrait de faim. L'idée que Cora et Boyd aient ramené de la viande fraiche pour la faire griller lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il passa finalement la frontière imaginaire et slalomma entre les premières maisons pour atteindre la rue principale du village. Il y avait énormément d'agitation et pas mal de murmures. Cela commença à inquiéter le brun qui n'arrivait pas à entendre une conversation intéressante. Finalement, il arriva aux abords du manoir et sa mère hurla son prénom, le stoppant sur place. En un battement de cils, Talia le prit dans ses bras, le serrant, avant de le lâcher. Elle fonça les sourcils avant de lui demander où il était passé.

« Je suis allé courir, j'ai laissé un mot sur la table.

\- Vraiment ? claqua le chef de la meute. »

Derek prit le temps d'observer un instant sa mère et constata qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle était l'Alpha, mais aussi qu'elle avait pleuré. Pleurait-elle encore Laura ? Attrapant son poignet, elle le traîna jusque dans le manoir où son oncle était dans le canapé avec son père, l'air grave. Le cerveau du brun eut un déclic et il prit soudain la situation très au sérieux.

« Avant toute chose Derek, sache que je suis ta mère et que même pour courir ou renifler les feuilles mortes les nuits de pleine lune ou en journée, il est hors de question que tu sois seul, est-ce bien clair ? demanda Talia en regardant avec sévérité son seul fils avant de poursuivre. Je vais laisser passer cela, mais tu me devras une explication sur cette odeur que j'ai sentie sur toi.

\- J'ai juste ramené une paysanne chez elle, déclara Derek en haussant les épaules. Elle était blessée à la cheville.

\- Quel sauveur ! commenta Peter.

\- Peu importe, soupira Talia dépitée. Il y a plus urgent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun.

\- Cora et Boyd ne sont pas rentrés, dit son père en voyant sa femme se tourner sur le côté, tentant de rester forte, ne supportant pas l'idée de perdre de nouveau un enfant. Nous avons envoyé un binôme pour enquêter en ville. Ils doivent revenir dans deux heures. »

* * *

Il était habitué à l'obscurité. Sa condition ne lui permettait pas de se trouver dans la lumière, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais son espèce s'était adaptée. Ils pouvaient voir dans la nuit comme un être humain observait la forêt en plein jour. Cependant, quelque chose clochait actuellement. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, mais une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppait. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, mais il n'était absolument pas habitué à cela. C'est alors qu'une douleur au niveau de ses poignets lui fit peu à peu revenir sur la terre ferme. Stiles papillonna des yeux, grimaçant face à autant de luminosité et à la douleur que son crâne lui faisait subir.

Il était dans une pièce souterraine, les murs et le sol en terre le lui indiquaient, quelques rayons du soleil traversaient des planches en face de lui. A quelques mètres de lui, un escalier en bois montait jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, cachant divers caisses en bois sombres. Sur sa droite, il aperçut deux autres prisonniers, enchaînés comme lui, les mains liées au-dessus de la tête et les pieds légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre, mais attachés également. Les deux autres avaient l'air d'être des adolescents et en dépit du fait qu'aucun n'avait de bâillon, le silence était le maître des lieux. Le cerveau du jeune vampire analysa la situation. Il n'y avait aucune fuite possible outre les escaliers, mais derrière la porte, il devrait y avoir des hommes. Combien ? Dix ? Vingt ? Trente ? Trop risqué. Les chances que ses compagnons de prison soient des êtres surnaturels étaient élevées, mais les chances pour qu'ils y arrivent étaient faibles. Et puis, il fallait qu'ils se délivrent avant.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'ouverture grinçante de la porte en haut des escaliers. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-quatre ans descendit. Elle avait la tenue classique des chasseurs, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs étaient éparpillés sur ses épaules et son visage était sympathique et joli. C'était ce que pensa Stiles jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se déforme en un rictus significatif. Finalement, cette femme avait l'air diabolique.

« Vous êtes tous réveillés, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle avait attendu des jours. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kate du clan Argent et nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que l'on vous tue une fois qu'on sortira d'ici maintenant que l'on connait votre prénom ? déclara l'un des prisonniers, un jeune homme à la peau foncée, le crâne rasé et un air méprisant sur le visage. »

Ladite Kate s'approcha de lui, nullement impressionnée ou effrayée. Sa main se leva et deux de ses doigts caressèrent la joue du jeune homme, qui lui montra les dents en signe de mise en garde. Stiles trouva ce geste terrifiant, mais ses yeux ne perdirent pas une seule miette de la scène.

« Mais qui te dit que tu quitteras cet endroit vivant mon mignon ? dit-elle avant de ricaner et de s'approcher de Stiles, agrandissant son rictus qui ne promettait rien de bon. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire et à faire. J'ai hâte… »

* * *

¹ _La goutte est une maladie qui résulte d'une accumulation d'acide urique dans les articulations. Elle est due à une alimentation extrêmement riche en protéines et en alcool et est caractérisée par une douleur intense au gros orteil. C'est généralement ici qu'il y a l'inflammation, mais pour que ça soit plus pratique, j'ai pris la cheville. Ce qui reste plausible puisqu'un boulanger reste souvent debout, il peut donc avoir une rétention d'eau et par conséquent, des chevilles qui gonflent._

² _Je ne fais que supposer pour l'époque, bien qu'il existe encore aujourd'hui des tisanes pour soulager l'arthrose par exemple._

³ _Pourquoi vert canard ? Le vert pour l'espérance, la réussite et l'optimisme. Le bleu pour le calme, la fraîcheur et la sensibilité. En faisant un mixte des deux, je me suis dit que cette couleur serait parfaitement approprié et plus sobre qu'un turquoise qui est plus bleu que vert. Ici, le vert domine légèrement plus._

⁴ _Une paire de bolas est une arme médiévale. Ce sont deux voir généralement trois cordes où une grosse boule est attachée à l'extrémité, donnant du poids. On s'en servait pour chasser le gibier._

* * *

 **Promis, cette fiction est bien du Sterek !**

 _Prochain chapitre : 01 août._


	5. Chapitre 04

**Bonjour/Bonsoir all !**

 **Si vous êtes en vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez un maximum et si vous êtes comme moi, sans vacances pour le moment, travaillant ardemment (/tousse/), bon courage ! Voici enfin la suite, chapitre long et mouvementé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car c'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs choses sont révélées et que le scénario se met réellement en place. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, positives, négatives, vos remarques en tout genre et à me poser des questions. Tout argument est bon pour que je progresse et que je m'améliore :)**

 **Même si ma chère Maioulle me dit que certains « passages » restent « soft », j'ai quand même mis les passages durs _en italique_. La fiction est classée M, certes, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions, car je décris des passages durs physiquement, mais psychologiquement aussi (je me mets peut-être un peu trop à la place de mes persos aussi...).**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **P.S. : Merci pour de me suivre et pour vos reviews encourageantes /coeur/**

* * *

 **La Boîte à Questions / Réponses aux Reviews**

 **De « Le Visiteur » :** _« Mazette, j'ai vu Kate mielleuse, je le savais ! C'est un trou du cul cette fille hein. Merci de tes réponses ! Neammoins, sans entrer dans les précisions, et je ne sais pas si tu l'as prévu, cela me déçoit que ces pouvoirs soit aussi carrés. Autant pour le mental, tu nous as montrés plusieurs facettes, mais pour la terre et les éléments, qu'en est il ? Les plantes ? La foudre ? La glace ? Des combinaisons ? Ça te permettra de rendre chacun unique en son genre, et je trouverais ça bien mieux :) ! Oui, pour moi âme sœur revient au même XD ! Mais je me doute bien qu'ils font finir ensemble. Et derek voudra renier ses sentiments par respect pour laura ... J'espère bien que c'est complique ! Si je devine tout, c'est nul ;) ! Soit sur tes gardes, je suis doué pour ça, alors t'as intérêt à la faire sortir du lot ta fiction ;) ! Tu en es capable, je crois en toi. Bon chapitre, et bonne continuation ! »_

 _Je t'avouerai que je n'y aie absolument pas pensé. Je note ton idée dans un coin de mon esprit, mais c'est vrai que l'histoire en elle-même est tellement complexe que je pensais faire quelque chose de simple (pour une fois ! lol). Après, sache que ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes contrôlent le feu qu'ils l'utilisent de la même façon. Entre savoir allumer une bougie et faire grandir le feu d'un campement, il y a une différence. Juste une petite précision : j'étends la terre aux plantes, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui est « naturel » ; par exemple, le sol, les arbres, l'herbe, les pâquerettes du champ._

 _Hm, tu arrives à cerner deux trois idées importantes, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je pense que tu seras surpris et j'espère que tu le seras !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a aidé à poursuivre l'écriture et à me motiver pour la suite. xoxo_

 **Pour Sanga36 :** _Merci la miss pour ta review ! Tu suis acidument l'histoire et ça me fait très plaisir. xoxo_

 **Pour Whm2 :** _Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je déteste Kate aussi et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle va leur faire. xoxo_

* * *

Après ses paroles, Kate les bâillonna avec un tissu et appela deux hommes de main. Ensemble, ils montèrent trois tables avec des sangles soit en cuir, soit en acier à côté de chaque prisonnier. Cela ne sentait absolument pas bon et voir arriver un à un les potentiels outils de torture donnait froid dans le dos aux trois jeunes détenus. Stiles ne savait pas ce que les chasseurs lui voulaient, mais ils avaient capturé le mauvais cheval. Depuis leurs dix ans et pendant les cinq années suivantes, les vampires apprenaient à ne rien dire en cas d'interrogatoire. C'était une sorte de rite de passage, mais nécessaire. Viktor voulait qu'on en sache le moins possible sur leur espèce et sur le clan. Les suppositions n'avaient pas leurs places en temps de guerre. Aussi, le jeune Stilinski se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, car s'il avait passé l'interrogatoire il y a près de soixante-quinze ans, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de réussir avec l'option torture physique. On ne pouvait pas dire que les vampires étaient des créatures très résistantes non plus, surtout avec un soleil aussi lumineux. Le courage de Stiles commença à fondre comme neige au soleil, laissant progressivement la place à la panique. Cependant, il se reprit du mieux qu'il put lorsque Kate s'approcha de lui.

« On va commencer par toi, déclara-t-elle en souriant. »

Extirpant un canif de sa poche, elle fit apparaître la lame d'un mouvement agile du doigt. Les yeux de Stiles ne savaient pas où se poser, sur la lame ou sur le visage de sa tortionnaire. Lorsque la lame s'approcha de son torse, il la suivit et l'arme blanche coupa sans trop de difficulté les lacets de son veston de cuir. Écartant les pans avec sa lame, Kate déchira ensuite son haut noir, laissant apparaître son torse légèrement musclé, mince tout de même.

« Hm... Pas très musclé, constata la chasseuse en le détaillant, ses longs doigts froid frôlant par moment sa peau. »

Voir si peu de peau ne la satisfaisait pas. Kate mit en lambeau le veston et le haut du vampire, le laissant torse nu. Si un regard noir pouvait tuer, elle serait morte depuis dix minutes dans d'atroces souffrances. Heureusement que Stiles était bâillonné finalement, une multitude de remarques sarcastiques lui démangeait la langue. La chasseuse s'éloigna jusqu'à un rayon du soleil qui passait à travers deux planches au-dessus d'eux et attrapa un miroir.

« J'ai changé d'avis, ma curiosité m'a soufflé quelque chose qui pourrait être très intéressant. »

Elle plaça alors le miroir sous le rayon de lumière et l'orienta vers le vampire, en plein sur son torse. La douleur était comme mettre sa main dans un feu, vive et violente. Les hurlements du vampire furent étouffés par le tissu, mais ses muscles crispés au maximum et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux étaient des signes révélateurs. Lorsque sa peau émit une fine fumée, la tortionnaire arrêta, observant le rond net et brûlé qu'avait laissé le rayon. La peau était plus qu'à vif et on avait l'impression que le contour était comme des braises qui ne savaient pas si elles devaient s'éteindre ou continuer de brûler. Les larmes du jeune vampire se dissipèrent dans l'étoffe au niveau de sa bouche. Son regard osa se poser sur la chasseuse qui se rapprochait à nouveau de lui, détaillant la blessure. Murmurant quelques "intéressant" en collant presque son visage contre la marque, Kate finit par s'éloigner et replaça le miroir sous le rayon lumineux.

« Voyons voir à quelle vitesse tu cicatrises, dit-elle en déplaçant le rayon sur le torse du vampire, sans vraiment le laisser à un endroit précis. »

Stiles hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle souffrance physique. Lui qui pensait que la perte d'un parent vous brisait, cette chasseuse allait lui prouver le contraire sans le savoir. Elle allait le détruire et il allait mourir seul, sans voir une dernière fois son père, sans tenir ses promesses. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes dans son esprit. Une multitude de visage apparurent : son père, Lydia, quelques camarades de classe et Viktor. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Néanmoins, la torture cessa et ce brouillard se dissipa peu à peu. Ses yeux s'étaient en réalité fermés et ses paupières eurent du mal à s'ouvrir, la sueur qui perlait sur son front et autour de son visage lui faisait cligner les yeux. Son souffle était saccadé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures et ses muscles ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester tendus ou s'ils pouvaient se relâcher. Ses oreilles entendirent la voix de Kate, disant qu'elle en avait fini pour le moment et qu'elle voulait passer aux loups-garous. Ainsi, Stiles avait raison : c'était une histoire d'êtres surnaturels. Malgré la fatigue, le jeune vampire se força à garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant absolument pas s'endormir avec des ennemis dans la même pièce que lui. Kate infligea le même traitement au jeune homme, lui déchirant sa chemise blanche, le mettant torse nu. Comparé à lui, le loup-garou était baraqué et la chasseuse se fit un plaisir de le commenter. Si Stiles n'avait pas été correctement éduqué, un juron serait sorti de sa bouche. Cependant, il préféra garder les adjectifs et autres noms d'oiseaux pour lui. Leur tournant le dos, la jeune femme attrapa une seringue¹ remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre et planta l'aiguille dans le cou du jeune homme, injectant la moitié de la substance, avant de faire la même chose avec la jeune femme, lui injectant le reste.

« Voyons voir ce que donne de l'aconit directement injectée dans un loup-garou. »

Cette femme était complètement folle. Stiles observa les visages des deux jeunes, qui se crispèrent de plus en plus, luttant contre le produit. Le jeune vampire savait que c'était un poison pour les lycanthropes, mais il ne savait pas si c'était mortel ou ce que cela pouvait provoquer sur eux. Le brun lui donna la réponse. Son visage se transforma : des crocs apparurent, une pilosité importante sur ses joues et son crâne se développèrent et ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune ocre. Son côté loup prenait crescendo le dessus. Un grognement sauvage résonna et le jeune homme tenta d'attraper Kate avec ses dents, claquant ses mâchoires dans un son équivoque sur le bâillon réduit en lambeau. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, grognant de façon moins grave. Cela ne perturba en rien la chasseuse, dont le sourire plaqué sur son visage transpirait le contentement. Ouvrant une nouvelle fois son canif, la tortionnaire laissa courir la pointe sur la peau du lycan, le faisant rugir de douleur, avant de l'entailler sur le côté gauche au niveau des côtes flottantes. Malgré le rugissement, Stiles sentait également la colère croître et ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Les lycanthropes enragés aimaient chasser les vampires abandonnés et il était une proie servie sur un plateau en argent. Et Dieu savait qu'une seule morsure le tuerait. Pour le moment, l'attention des deux lycans était portée sur la jeune femme prenant un malin plaisir à saigner la peau du jeune homme avec sa lame en argent. Après dix minutes, elle s'arrêta pour admirer le résultat, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche. Se déplaçant de quelques pas, Kate retira le débardeur-corset de la louve, lui laissant sa chemise blanche. Elle remonta les bords, découvrant sa poitrine et réussit à lui faire passer par-dessus la tête. Stiles tourna la tête au moment même où le vêtement commença à se soulever. Même s'il ne portait pas les loups-garous dans son cœur, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même galère et cela serait irrespectueux de profiter de ce moment chaotique pour baver sur le corps de la jeune femme. Le jeune vampire n'était pas comme ça et surtout, peu importe l'espèce, il faudrait être un sacré connard pour se rincer l'œil sous les coups de lame experts de la chasseuse. Kate prit beaucoup plus son temps comme si elle se régalait des cris de douleurs de ses victimes. Finalement, elle laissa la louve et se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles. Attrapant son menton, elle le força à pivoter le visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux : un regard brillant de sadisme.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié mon chou. Je m'occupe de toi tout de suite. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, la chasseuse reprit le miroir et orienta les rayons du soleil sur le torse du jeune vampire, qui avait commencé à se soigner tout seul. La douleur était encore plus vive, plus insupportable, c'était de la pure torture. Ses muscles tendus tiraient de part en part, tentant inconsciemment de se soustraire à ce traitement, mais rien n'y faisait. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrit son visage alors que quelques gouttes dévalèrent ses tempes. Ses cordes vocales étaient brûlantes, mais il n'arrivait pas à se taire. Soudain, tout cessa et Stiles aperçut un autre chasseur dans les escaliers. Il dut plisser les yeux pour avoir une image à peu près correcte, mais son ouïe fit la plus grosse partie du travail en dépit du fait que ses oreilles sifflaient légèrement.

« La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures. Laisse-les reprendre des forces, ordonna l'homme.

\- On ne peut même plus faire d'expériences ? s'offusqua faussement Kate, toujours souriante.

\- Tu ne fais que des choses que l'on sait déjà, répliqua le chasseur. Tout à l'heure, tu feras vraiment des expériences comme tu dis.

\- Oh Chris, c'est pour cela que les femmes gouvernent, dit la chasseuse en se dirigeant vers lui. Nous savons quoi faire et comment le faire. »

Kate quitta le sous-sol sur ses dernières paroles, abdiquant néanmoins sur le fait de leur laisser un peu de répit. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour eux. Une jeune femme blonde, l'air enfantin et naïf, descendit l'escalier, une bassine dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table à côté du lycan.

« Nettoie leurs plaies Erica, mais seulement le strict nécessaire, fit Chris avant de remonter doucement, laissant la jeune femme seule. Ils subiront bien pire cette nuit.

\- Oui, monsieur. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, la meute Hale était en alerte. Cinquante pour cent du clan avait fouillé la ville et les alentours pour tenter de retrouver Cora et Boyd. Cependant, chaque groupe rentrait bredouille. Talia était dans une demi-folie. Son instinct maternel lui disait que sa fille était en danger et son instinct animal sentait qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais ses bêtas n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle allait vraiment devenir folle. Peter lui avait soufflé que c'était l'œuvre des vampires, mais c'était illogique. Les vampires prenaient de très gros risques s'ils osaient sortir en plein jour et Cora n'était pas une louve qui se laissait faire. Même si Boyd avait encore du mal à se contrôler, il n'en était pas moins redoutable au combat, aussi bien en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que loup-garou. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il manquait quelques pièces du puzzle, mais que les vampires étaient impliqués d'une certaine manière.

« Marc, est-ce qu'un messager est disponible ?

\- Oui, sûrement, répondit son mari. Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut tirer cette affaire au clair, dit-elle énigmatiquement. Amène-le-moi. »

* * *

John tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. Stiles était porté disparu depuis quatorze heures et aucun signe de lui. Le roi Viktor refusait de lancer une équipe de recherche, disant qu'on ne savait même pas par où commencer et qu'il n'allait pas risquer la vie d'autres vampires pour un seul. Mais c'était son fils, nom de Dieu ! Son seul héritier, son seul enfant, sa seule famille ! Comment osait-il lui infliger cela après tout ce qu'il avait fait et enduré pour son souverain ? C'était incroyable. Non seulement le chef de la garde se sentait impuissant et rongé par le désespoir, mais également par l'abandon. Une peur incommensurable était en train de lui dévorer les entrailles. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dormi ces dernières heures, luttant contre le sommeil au cas où Stiles reviendrait. Prenant place sur son siège derrière son bureau, John observa les piles de papiers en face de lui avant de se relever et de recommencer ses piétinements de long en large. Il ne pouvait pas faire son travail avec son cerveau focalisé sur son fils, c'était insensé et irréel. Comment pouvait-il mettre de côté les pensées pour son enfant et s'occuper du clan ? Il n'était peut-être pas très bon en tant que chef de la garde s'il faisait passer ses problèmes personnels avant son devoir, mais la dernière dispute avec son fils le minait énormément. Stiles lui avait reproché de faire passer son devoir avant son fils et qu'était-il en train de faire actuellement ? Tout le contraire. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il ne fallut qu'une seconde après le " Entrez " pour que Parrish pénètre dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le chef de la garde.

\- Je crois que mon supérieur a besoin d'aide, répondit le vampire en souriant en coin et en s'installant en face du bureau de Stilinski pour attraper des papiers. »

John le regarda faire sans rien dire puis il prit finalement place sur son siège, sans pour autant aider le jeune vampire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'une autre personne ne frappe à la porte de son bureau. Après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, le vampire passa la porte en saluant correctement son supérieur et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui. Il avait la tenue caractéristique de la garde royale et il devait être du même âge que Parrish.

« Un message pour vous, dit-il en tendant un petit rouleau cacheté. »

Se levant, John contourna son bureau et prit le message. En voyant le sigle des Hale, son visage curieux devint sérieux, grave. Sa tête se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui du vampire.

« Qui a vu ce message ?

\- Seulement moi, monsieur.

\- Ne parle de cela à personne. Est-ce clair ?

\- À vos ordres, dit-il avant de s'incliner et de quitter le bureau, retournant à son poste.

\- Qu'est-ce ? osa demander Jordan en regardant son supérieur dérouler le petit parchemin. »

John ne répondit pas, trop occupé à lire et relire le message. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis la guerre d'il y a trois cents ans. Chiffonnant le mot, John fouilla dans ses affaires, trouvant une coupelle et déposa le papier dedans avant de prendre une bougie et de brûler le message. Parrish eut juste le temps de voir le sigle des Hale pour comprendre les gestes du vampire. À moitié. Que voulaient les lycanthropes ? John observa le papier s'enflammer pour s'assurer qu'il ne resterait bien que des cendres tandis que le jeune vampire osa de nouveau parler.

« Qu'est-ce que cela disait ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures environ et l'attente était insoutenable. Stiles avait très mal aux bras, la position n'étant absolument pas en sa faveur pour garder la moindre parcelle de force. Il ne ressentait pas la faim pour le moment et c'était une bonne chose. Il redoutait ce moment, car un vampire qui jeûne devient un vampire sanguinaire. Il refusait de paraître comme un monstre devant ses tortionnaires ainsi que devant les loups-garous. Il n'en était pas un. Les seuls monstres ici n'étaient pas les êtres surnaturels, mais les êtres humains. Lançant un regard vers ses compagnons d'infortune, le jeune vampire avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Comment arrivaient-ils à dormir dans une telle situation ? S'il n'avait pas ce bâillon, il ne se serait pas privé de les réveiller. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et des chasseurs descendirent jusqu'à eux. Kate ouvrait la marche, suivit d'un autre chasseur et de Chris. Trois chasseurs pour trois prisonniers. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à accélérer malgré lui. Sa respiration s'affola. Ses yeux allaient et venaient ne voulant louper aucun détail pour anticiper la suite des événements. Il remarqua qu'en réalité, les deux lycans avaient simplement fermé les yeux et cela le soulagea pour une raison inconnue.

« C'est l'heure mes petits choux, chantonna Kate. »

Les trois chasseurs s'occupèrent d'abord de Stiles. Ils le détachèrent, tout en le maintenant fermement. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie en réserve pour pouvoir utiliser sa force surnaturelle et les faire voler. Néanmoins, il ne se privait pas pour se débattre comme un diable, refusant de se laisser faire aussi facilement. Les chasseurs réussirent quand même à l'attacher sur la table, le sanglant fermement. Du mieux qu'il put, le jeune homme vit qu'ils firent la même chose avec les deux autres. Les chasseurs s'éloignèrent dans la pièce, attrapant des petites tables où était posé une trousse, la ramenant au niveau de la tête de chaque prisonnier. Le prénommé Chris allait visiblement s'occuper du jeune vampire, tandis que Kate s'occupait de la louve et le dernier chasseur du loup-garou. Lorsque la trousse fut ouverte, le jeune Stilinski vit les divers instruments de torture et retint in extremis un gémissement plaintif. Il pria la faucheuse de venir rapidement. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tentant vainement de se calmer, mais il les rouvrit lorsque Chris lui retira son bâillon. D'abord étonné, il hésitait entre faire dans le sarcasme ou dans la lâcheté. Cependant, sa bouche refusa de sortir le moindre mot.

« Voilà comment ça va se passer, débuta Chris avant d'être interrompu par le cri de douleur de la jeune femme, mais Stiles se força à garder les yeux rivés sur le chasseur. Soit tu réponds à mes questions et tu m'évites d'utiliser tout cela, soit tu refuses de coopérer et tu vas souffrir à te demander pourquoi tu ne meurs pas. Que choisis-tu ?

\- Autant choisir entre du poison et du poison, répondit le jeune vampire. Je ne vous dirai rien.

\- J'en suis moins sûr, répliqua le chasseur en attrapant un scalpel. »

 _L'objet tranchant entailla l'avant-bras comme du beurre, mais Stiles serra les dents. Plusieurs plaies se dessinèrent sur l'un de ses bras, mais comparé au soleil, c'était des égratignures. Ça piquait un peu, mais il arrivait à gérer la douleur._ Lorsque l'homme s'arrêta, Stiles crut que c'était fini, mais en réalité, le regard du chasseur alternait entre sa montre à gousset et son bras en sang. Interpelé par les cris des lycans, il pivota sa tête de l'autre côté. Ils en bavaient, beaucoup plus que lui finalement.

« T'es jaloux ? demanda Chris en lui tournant le visage vers lui de force. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Dix-huit ans et toutes mes dents. »

Il reçut un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Apparemment, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il devait savoir deux trois trucs sur les vampires. C'était deux trois trucs de trop.

« Évite de me raconter des salades. Je dirais entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingt-dix ans. T'es majeur ?

\- Et vous vacciné ?² »

Enfilant un gant en métal, l'homme écarta la bouche du vampire et observa ses dents. C'était judicieux et prudent, ne rassurant pas Stiles qui avait la désagréable impression que c'était plus des questions pour affirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà que pour récolter de nouvelles informations. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant. Prenant des notes sur un petit carnet, le chasseur agissait de façon ordonnée et méthodique, laissant penser qu'il devait tourner autour des trente-cinq voire quarante ans. Il avait de l'expérience et il ne devait pas être à son premier interrogatoire d'être surnaturel.

« Combien êtes-vous ? continua-t-il en gardant un ton et un visage impassible.

\- En comptant les écureuils, les lapins et... »

Le vampire n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'un poignard le transperça en plein milieu du ventre. Les traits du chasseur devinrent sévères, sa patience s'effritant à vitesse grand V. Il tirait un peu trop sur la corde et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Peu importait, il était hors de question qu'il dise quoi que ce soit au sujet de son clan. Il préférait mourir seul que mourir en sachant qu'il causerait du tort à son père. _Chris tourna légèrement la lame et Stiles ne put retenir un cri douloureux, bouche grande ouverte. Il guérirait, c'était sûr et certain, mais plus il allait subir, plus la faim arriverait vite. Il ne pourrait pas éviter bien longtemps l'inévitable. Le chasseur réitéra sa question sur un ton plus sévère, mais le vampire ne lâcha que des soupirs, contrôlant au mieux sa douleur. Ce qui était très dur._ L'arme blanche quitta finalement son corps et Stiles avait l'impression de sentir du sang dans sa bouche. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put d'arrêter d'y penser, mais ses crocs sortirent tout de même. C'était le début et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« On a faim ? demanda Chris en posant le poignard. Dis-moi quels sont vos pouvoirs et je t'en donnerai un peu.

\- Les autres je ne sais pas... Mais moi, j'ai le pouvoir de vous faire chier. »

Chris ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder droit dans les yeux le vampire. Finalement, il mit des gants en caoutchouc, enfila un tablier en cuir et attrapa un gros scalpel. _Il commença par faire une entaille au milieu du torse du jeune vampire, au niveau du sternum, dévia sur le côté droit et termina de rejoindre les traits, formant un rectangle vertical. À l'aide d'une pince, il décolla la peau et peu à peu, les bords du rectangle. Les cris de Stiles couvraient presque ceux des autres et Chris étouffa cela en lui mettant un tissu dans la bouche. La torture était lente, à tel point que le jeune homme avait le visage crispé au maximum et les oreilles sifflantes. Il était focalisé sur ce que son corps subissait et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à le faire réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, le chasseur lui retira ce morceau de peau, le faisant saigner comme jamais, ses côtes presque à nues. Stiles avait la tête qui tournait et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts, voyant légèrement flou._ Chris attrapa une pince puis il retira le tissu de la bouche du prisonnier.

« Dernière chance, dit-il. Combien de vampires êtes-vous ?

\- Allez en enfer, articula le vampire. »

 _Le chasseur lui remit le tissu dans la bouche, attrapa correctement une grande pince et lui brisa une côte. Puis deux._ Et Stiles, ne tenant plus, sombra dans l'inconscience, la douleur étant insupportable.

* * *

La nuit suivante, au village des vampires.

Dans l'ombre des couloirs du château, des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes se rassemblaient au fur et à mesure. John Stilinski était très surpris qu'autant de ses hommes le soutiennent. Certains avaient des enfants de l'âge de Stiles et se mettaient à sa place, d'autres lui étaient fidèles pour diverses raisons et d'autres trouvaient la décision de leur souverain injuste et cruelle. Le chef de la garde dut choisir dix hommes, afin que leur groupe passe inaperçu pendant leur escapade nocturne. Parrish avait les commandements pendant son absence qui ne devait durer que trois heures maximum. Chacun était habillé de sa tenue de soldat, comme s'ils allaient mener une bataille, mais c'était juste au cas où s'ils tomberaient sur des chasseurs ou d'autres ennemis. Discrètement, le groupe de vampire quitta le village, courant à travers la forêt en formation stratégique. John ouvrait la marche, étant le seul à savoir où ils devaient se rendre. Après une bonne demi-heure de course intense, les vampires arrivèrent à une petite clairière, stoppant leur marche soutenue. En son centre, un lac s'étendait, silencieux et finement éclairé par des lucioles, portant bien son nom : le Lac Silencieux. Les druides y venaient régulièrement pour prier et se ressourcer en journée. C'était un lieu saint, sacré et neutre. Lorsque les loups-garous sortirent de la forêt, en face d'eux, les vampires s'alignèrent, leur lance dans leur main droite, aussi raide que leur corps. Suivant leur supérieur, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une centaine de mètres des lycanthropes, aussi nombreux qu'eux. John se détacha de la ligne et Talia fit de même. Cette dernière était habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir, des bottes de la même couleur et une chemise blanche laissant voir une bonne partie de ses épaules cachées par un corset sombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés et aussi raides que la justice. Avançant l'un vers l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils ne laissèrent que deux mètres entre eux avant de s'arrêter. Le vampire ôta son casque, le calant entre sa hanche droite et son bras droit, son autre main sur le manche de son épée par habitude.

« Je m'appelle John Stilinski. Je suis le chef de la garde royale de notre souverain Viktor premier. Mes hommes et moi-même venons en paix, dit-il avant d'incliner légèrement la tête en avant, en signe de respect.

\- Je suis Talia Hale, Alpha de la meute Hale. Mes bêtas et moi-même venons en paix, répondit la lycane en inclinant également la tête. Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance. J'ai entendu maintes choses à votre sujet.

\- Et j'espère qu'elles étaient aussi véridiques que les faits, dit-il sans prendre parti en bien ou en mal, l'important était la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Que voulez-vous madame ?»

Pendant quelques secondes, la chef de la meute fut surprise par autant de politesse et de respect. Les vampires et les lycans étaient ennemis depuis des siècles et pourtant, leur échange était presque amical. C'était déconcertant de voir autant de professionnalisme. Talia eut le sentiment qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en John, mais sa méfiance lui souffla de rester prudente tout de même.

« Deux de mes bêtas sont portés disparus depuis trente-deux heures, dit-elle en observant le vampire, attendant implicitement une réponse à sa question muette.

\- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cela. »

Un « menteur » fut murmuré dans le groupe de lycans derrière Talia. Celle-ci baissa légèrement les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté avant de reporter son attention sur le chef de la garde. Elle n'approuvait pas cet acte, mais elle était curieuse de la réponse du vampire pour s'innocenter, car elle savait qu'il avait aussi bien entendu qu'elle ainsi que les vampires derrière lui, les sens aux aguets. Une certaine tension était en train de croître dans l'air.

« Je ne vous mens pas. Notre roi a fermé le village depuis des jours ! Depuis que vous avez tué des êtres humains.

\- Plaît-il ? s'étrangla presque l'Alpha. Aucune personne de ma meute n'a tué qui que ce soit, même avec la pleine-lune ! »

Le ton était monté d'un cran et cela fit réfléchir John. Si elle disait vrai, qui avait donc tué les êtres humains ? C'était étrange, mystérieux. Aucun vampire infiltré n'avait émis l'hypothèse d'une autre créature dans la région. Harpies, goules, wendigos et autres créatures dangereuses n'avaient été repérées. Une minute. Cela faisait trente-deux heures que deux loups-garous avaient été enlevés et Stiles a disparu aux alentours de trente-six heures désormais. Une coïncidence, ça arrive, deux coïncidences, c'est une piste.³

« Ce sont les chasseurs qui ont enlevé vos bêtas, affirma l'air grave John, convaincu par la théorie qui s'était tissée dans sa tête.

\- Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

\- Les enlèvements ont eu lieu en journée et nous prenons suffisamment de risque la nuit en temps normal, alors nous ne sommes pas suicidaires pour sortir en plein jour. Et puis, commença-t-il, hésitant à révéler cette information avant de céder à son instinct, convaincu que Talia était quelqu'un de bien et qui ne désirait que le bien de son espèce, un vampire a été capturé également, quelques heures avant vos bêtas si j'en crois vos dires.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- C'est mon fils, la coupa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans colère, ni amertume, juste avec sincérité et une pointe de tristesse. Alors croyez-moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de déclencher une guerre entre nous alors que nous avons plus urgent, aussi bien vous que moi d'ailleurs. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus chef de la garde et dirigeant d'une meute. Ils étaient un père et une mère désespérés face à cette situation. Ils se comprenaient, ils savaient ce que l'autre endurait et ils savaient désormais ce qu'ils devaient faire : s'entraider. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs enfants, au sens propre comme au sens littéral du terme.

« Nous allons enquêter de notre côté, fit l'Alpha pour rompre le silence.

\- Je vous remercie, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons de notre côté.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons partir, annonça-t-elle avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de tourner le dos au vampire.

\- Talia ! appela le chef de la garde d'un ton doux. »

La prénommée se retourna, curieuse de ce qu'il avait à ajouter. John s'aperçut alors des cernes sous ses yeux, dissimulées par le maquillage sombre de son regard. Depuis combien de temps cette femme n'avait-elle pas passé une nuit correcte ? Beaucoup trop. Mais beaucoup trop de choses étaient arrivées d'un coup également.

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre fille. C'est tragique et cruel. J'espère que le coupable sera puni comme il se doit. »

Touchée par autant d'humanité, la brune se contenta de fixer le vampire avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la forêt. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de toute façon. Comment un tel vampire pouvait-il exister ? Encore choquée, Talia ne prononça pas le moindre mot de la nuit.

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Derek avait passé sa matinée à s'entraîner, ou plutôt à se défouler. Cora était portée disparue depuis deux jours maintenant et aucune trace d'elle ou de Boyd n'avait été repérée. C'était une histoire de dingue ! Déjà le meurtre de sa sœur aînée, maintenant l'enlèvement de sa sœur cadette et le tout avec aussi peu d'indices que le nombre de vampires dans la meute. Autrement dit, aucun. Malgré la mise en garde de sa mère, Derek décida de courir dans la forêt. Talia était au manoir, ne le quittant plus et ne parlant que peu depuis la nuit où elle avait rencontré les vampires du clan Wiseman. Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Qu'avait-elle appris ? Maintes questions étaient sans réponses et le jeune homme avait besoin de se changer les idées. De faire le vide. Courir était la meilleure façon pour lui de repartir à zéro. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur son rythme cardiaque, sur sa respiration. Après une heure de course, le lycan marcha quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à une rivière pour s'hydrater. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une odeur particulière. La suivant pendant quelques minutes, il finit par tomber sur Kate en train de cueillir des champignons.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé un bon coin, dit-il en la faisant sursauter. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'un très bon guide l'avait aidé. En effet, ils s'étaient revus la veille. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément des champignons et des baies, alors Derek l'avait aidée en lui donnant quelques conseils. C'était à croire que le destin les poussait l'un vers l'autre, pourtant son instinct animal ne s'était pas montré. Rien ne lui indiquait qu'elle était sa compagne, celle dont son loup avait l'intime conviction qu'elle le rendrait heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était dit de manière romancée, mais à voir ses parents, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Le lycanthrope ignora ce point, ce n'était pas fondamentalement important pour lui actuellement.

« Comment va votre cheville depuis hier ?

\- Elle va bien, répondit Kate en se relevant et en s'approchant doucement de lui. Je la maintiens avec un bandage, donc ça va.

\- Ne forcez pas trop, dit-il en la regardant, sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Vous vous inquiétez ?

\- Non.

\- Je pourrais au contraire forcer un peu si c'est pour que vous me preniez dans vos bras de nouveau, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de lui. »

Derek resta impassible, son regard sur le visage de la jolie blonde. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'alléchant, de sucré, mais également d'exotique. Une sorte de fruit et de cuir mélangé. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leurs bouches se découvrirent. Après de longues secondes, ils se séparèrent et Kate lui sourit tendrement.

« À bientôt beau brun. »

Le loup-garou resta sans voix, se contentant de lui adresser un léger sourire. La blonde s'éloigna de lui, son panier sous le bras et prit soin de mettre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

Derrière une bute de terre, Scott et Isaac n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Ils avaient suivi Derek à bonne distance depuis qu'il avait quitté le village et d'après le jeune lycan brun, ils avaient bien fait. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette femme blonde, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand et encore moins où il n'avait vu. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir aperçu au village, celui des humains, mais impossible d'en avoir la certitude. Le jeune Hale ne tarda pas et prit la direction du campement de la meute. Les deux jeunes bêtas le suivirent du regard avant qu'Isaac ne se tourne vers Scott.

« S'il nous avait vus, on aurait pu dire adieu à nos têtes ! murmura le blond.

\- Heureusement qu'on va arrêter de le suivre alors. Viens, fit le jeune McCall sur le même ton en se levant. Il faut qu'on suive la fille.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est qu'une fille et je suis content pour Derek s'il peut avoir un peu de bonheur avec ce qui arrive à sa famille.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue... Et mon instinct me dit qu'il faudrait la suivre, argumenta le brun.

\- Ton instinct ou ta curiosité ? demanda le blond bouclé, légèrement moqueur.

\- Peut-être les deux, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules.»

Les deux bêtas reprirent leur poursuive furtive, observant de loin la jeune femme, utilisant leurs sens de lycanthropes. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus d'une fois, se cachant pour ne pas être repérés, et réussirent à se camoufler correctement à chaque fois. Cependant, ils loupèrent l'échange rapide entre Kate et une personne cachée à l'ombre d'un arbre. La personne était si bien dissimulée qu'ils passèrent à quelques mètres d'elle sans l'apercevoir, ni la sentir. Continuant, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la forêt fit place à une clairière où l'herbe était bien haute, les cachant parfaitement s'ils s'accroupissaient.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Isaac. Il faut qu'on retourne au campement ou Talia va nous tuer cette fois-ci.

\- Elle va déjà sûrement s'occuper de Derek, on a le temps, répondit Scott. De toute façon, au crépuscule, je te ramène et je continuerai de surveiller les alentours.

\- Tu crois que Cora et Boyd sont dans cette ferme ? C'est trop dangereux, Scott ! Talia ne veut pas que l'on reste seuls dans la forêt.

\- Écoute, je serai prudent. Même si je fais partie de la meute, je suis obligé de temps en temps de voir et d'aider ma mère. Ce sera un très bon alibi. Donc, on surveille et je passerai une partie de la nuit ici. »

Isaac capitula face à la volonté de son ami. Même s'ils étaient des bêtas, le blond respectait le choix du brun, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être inquiet pour lui.

* * *

Si Stiles fut surpris de passer les vingt-quatre heures, il le fut deux fois plus lorsque il passa les quarante-huit et trois fois plus lorsqu'il dépassa les soixante-douze heures de captivité. Les traitements étaient de plus en plus imaginatifs, mais aucune information ne sortit de sa bouche, tout comme de celle des deux loups-garous, d'ailleurs. Cependant, il était trop épuisé pour éprouver la moindre fierté. En plus de son corps qui était meurtri et qui avait du mal à se soigner à présent, sa faim le rongeait de part en part. Il en était au stade deux, l'étape où ses canines étaient visibles de tous et refusaient de retourner à leur taille normale. La première était une salivation de la bouche avec un arrière-goût métallique, mais c'était bien souvent son imagination. L'étape deux était les veines en feu et les canines qui ne se rétractaient plus. L'étape trois était des visions de meurtres qu'il commettait, ses yeux complètement noirs. La dernière étape était un monstre qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et qui n'était aucunement rassasié. La seule façon de gérer un vampire au stade quatre était de le décapiter. Gémissant, Stiles ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir trop longtemps, il avait bien trop peur de ne pas voir arriver le danger. De plus, dormir avec les bras attachés au-dessus de la tête était extrêmement inconfortable et douloureux. Le jeune vampire tourna la tête sur le côté et son regard observa ses compagnons d'infortune. Ils étaient aussi mal en point que lui et tentaient de rester conscients. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen, ils ne pouvaient pas finir ainsi ! Le fait de vouloir parler fit souffrir ses cordes vocales avant l'heure tellement il avait hurlé.

« Hey ! Il faut que quelqu'un reste éveillé au cas où ils reviendraient, articula le vampire avec difficulté.

\- Pour quoi faire ? souffla la jeune femme. Qu'on soit conscients ou non, ça ne les dérange pas...

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez autant envie que moi de vous en sortir. Alors on doit trouver un moyen de survivre... argumenta Stiles de manière bancale.

\- Reposez-vous, je prends le premier tour de garde, prononça le lycan après une longue minute de silence.

\- Mais...

\- Il a raison, coupa le jeune homme en tournant sa tête vers la brune. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ça fait trois jours et la meute ne nous a pas trouvés. On doit se débrouiller et on devrait réfléchir à trois.

\- Ouais, bien parlé !

\- Toi le vampire, saches que c'est par nécessité et pas parce que je te porte dans mon cœur.

\- Évidemment. Et je m'appelle Stiles, pas vampire. »

Le jeune homme fixa le lycan, lui faisant même un fin sourire en coin. C'était un début et cela encouragea le jeune Stilinski plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Soudain, sa soif de sang revint en force et son visage se crispa en une grimace horrible. Malgré lui, un gémissement résonna dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la jeune femme en l'observant.

\- J'ai faim... J'ai jeûné depuis trop longtemps... Je lutte... articula le vampire les dents serrées.

\- Stiles. Stiles, écoute le son de ma voix, dit-elle. Concentre-toi dessus. Ça va aller, tu peux le faire. Oui, c'est ça. C'est bien. Souffle. Respire calmement, c'est la clé. »

Elle savait comment contrôler des pulsions, elle était un lycanthrope après tout et cela toucha quelque peu Stiles qu'elle lui parle sans agressivité, juste pour l'aider. Écoutant la jeune femme, il réussit progressivement à reprendre contrôle. Combien de temps avait-il avant de passer au stade trois ? Quelques heures à peine. Il devenait urgent de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Épuisé, Stiles s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Ce ne fut pas le signalement d'un des lycans qui le réveilla, mais le grincement de cette fichue porte qui indiquait que quelqu'un allait descendre. Hagard, il se força tout de même à ouvrir les yeux, s'habituant difficilement à la lumière qui passait entre les trous des planches. Pour un être humain lambda, c'était peu suffisant pour voir correctement, mais pour le vampire, c'était dix fois trop lumineux à son goût. Un homme en tenue de chasseur se présenta devant eux. Stiles le reconnut : c'était l'homme qui torturait le loup-garou. Il était large d'épaules et peu propre sur lui, comme s'il faisait plutôt parti d'un groupe de mercenaires plutôt que d'un clan de chasseurs. C'était perturbant et mauvais signe. L'homme se dirigea quasiment tout de suite vers la jeune femme, un rictus plaqué sur le visage et les yeux pervers.

« Alors ma jolie… On est toujours aussi énergique ? »

Le silence lui répondit, mais cela ne découragea pas l'homme. Il était comme dans un autre monde, _son_ monde, et son monologue ne présageait rien de bien bon.

« Hm… J'espère bien. Ça fait deux jours que tu me nargues, dit-il en baladant son regard sur le corps tout entier de la jeune femme. Maintenant que la chef est partie, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu aussi… Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te plaindre de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore vierge avec un tel corps de femme… »

La louve lui cracha au visage, montrant ses dents en signe d'avertissement. Cependant, l'homme fut dans une telle colère face à cette non-soumission qu'il la frappa au visage, la sonnant légèrement. Sa lèvre fut fendue, Stiles pouvait le sentir pour son plus grand malheur. Le loup-garou à côté d'elle s'agita pour se défaire des liens en acier, mais c'était impossible. Malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, Stiles tira aussi sur ses chaînes, alors que le chasseur avait les mains sur sa ceinture, commençant à défaire son pantalon.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-la ! cria-t-il d'une voix enrouée, tellement il avait hurlé ces derniers jours.»

Néanmoins, l'homme n'en avait cure. Au contraire même, il se régalait qu'il y ait deux spectateurs. C'était ignoble et Stiles refusait d'assister à ce genre de choses. Les mains du chasseur se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, commençant à défaire les lacets de son pantalon, sans être gêné par le fait qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il avait fait abstraction du monde réel, se parlant plus à lui-même lorsqu'il faisait des commentaires obscènes qu'à l'un d'entre eux. Fermant les yeux, résigné de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, le jeune vampire pria pour que quelque chose arrive pour stopper cela. N'importe quoi. Soudain, le sol trembla légèrement et de longues racines plus ou moins grosses sortirent du sol et des murs. Elles agrippèrent l'homme, s'enroulant autour de son corps imposant et lui brisèrent la nuque sans aucune difficulté. Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune Stilinski observa la scène étrange : des racines virevoltaient dans la pièce, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Stiles pensa que si elles pouvaient les délivrer, ça les arrangeraient énormément. Ni une, ni deux, elles exécutèrent la prière silencieuse du vampire, libérant les prisonniers. Tombant d'abord à genoux, le jeune vampire se releva doucement, chancelant. Sa main se leva avec précaution et son poignet pivota, faisant un cercle aérien. Une racine fit de même et là, il comprit : son pouvoir s'était déclenché et il contrôlait la Terre.

* * *

¹ Les premières seringues ont été inventées au 16è siècle. Heureusement, comme je suis l'auteur (non, sans blague ?!), j'ai le droit de jouer avec la chronologie et l'apparition de certains objets, car si l'histoire se passa dans une époque « parallèle », elle se situerait entre le Moyen-Age et le milieu de la Renaissance.

² le tout premier vaccin a été créé en 1796, contre la variole. Dans le contexte, c'est plus une dédicace à notre phrase populaire « Etre majeur et vacciné ».

³ Reprise de la réplique « Si un est un incident, deux une coïncidence, trois une constante, alors c'est quoi quatre ? – Quatre c'est assez pour un mandat d'arrêt. » entre Stiles et son père [épisode 10, Saison 02].

* * *

 **/se protège sous sa couette/ Vous n'allez pas me lancer des tomates, hein ?**

 _Prochain chapitre : 01 septembre._


	6. Chapitre 05

**Hellooo tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais ce n'était absolument pas de ma faute ! Je n'arrivais pas à me connecter sur fanfiction, je ne sais pas si vous êtes plusieurs dans ce même cas, j'avais l'erreur 503. Bref. Une belle c*************** (et encore plus lorsque je ferme l'onglet alors que je venais de terminer de vous écrire un petit quelque chose en début de chapitre, mais ça, c'est de ma faute).**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous. Pour ceux/celles qui travaillent, j'espère que le boulot s'est bien passé et qu'il n'a pas été trop ennuyeux.**

 **Je remercie la Dictateuse, Horn, Cemlia, Shenzie, Laleryn, Wolfie Herondale, Skouare Enix et Sterek18022000 de rejoindre cette aventure en me suivant. Merci également pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Aussi, je voulais vous prévenir d'un petit changement : à partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire se divisera en trois parties, dans le sens où vous lirez à chaque fois ce qu'il se passe dans les trois clans (j'englobe humain et chasseurs) et il y aura des questions à la fin des chapitres, question de rajouter quelques interrogations.**

 **Bonne rentrée & bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **La Boîte à Questions / Réponse aux Reviews**

 **De « LE VISITEUR » :** _« BORDEL DE QUEUE DE CUL EN COUILLON ! ULALALALALALALA IL CONTRÔLE LA TERRE YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hum hum. Pardon '-' petit moment d'égarement u_u bien, très bien. Mais j'ai envie d'arracher les boyaux de Kate pour en faire des cordes à sauter la. Il serait donc appréciable qu'elle crève dans d'atroces souffrances, et vite u_u Je vais aussi te lancer des tomates. Comme oses tu ne publier que le premier septembre x_x ! Je vais décéder d'ici la, sigh. Enfin bref. Oh, t'inquiètes, si ça peut te faire poster plus vite, je vais te harceler de review XD ! »_

 _J'adore ton expression lol ton idée pour les boyaux de Kate me fait penser à la série Hannibal, la regarderais-tu ?_

 _Je prends bonnes notes de ton désir de meurtre, il est ajouté à la liste des personnes qui veulent également la tuer. Faudra faire la queue ! haha !_

 _Alors, je suis vraiment désolée pour cela. Je partais en vacances et ma bêta-lectrice aussi et je devais rendre une sorte de mémoire à la fin du mois, donc c'était tendu. Mais j'avais quand même envie de le publier plus tôt, mais un chapitre bourré de fautes, c'est pas tip-top. J'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire cela. Et puis, ma couette est anti-tomates ! Haha !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te réanimera et que tu aimeras toujours autant. Merci pour ta review ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suite, tu le sais ça ? mdr)_

 **De « paty27 » :** _« J'adore cette histoire; super bien. moi qui adore toute les histoire d'êtres surnaturel je suis gâter. J'ai hâte de connaitre la suite. »_

 _Merci beaucoup ! Il va y avoir de plus en plus d'êtres surnaturels, alors j'espère que ça ne te fera qu'aimer un peu plus l'histoire :)_

* * *

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Ses pouvoirs ne devaient se déclencher que dans dix ans ! Neuf mois et quelques semaines si on voulait être précis, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était incroyable. Son pouvoir était à présent actif et il allait devoir apprendre à le contrôler. Plaçant une main en face de lui, le vampire fixa une racine et déplaça sa main vers la droite. Le végétal suivit le mouvement, confirmant ses pensées. Il pouvait désormais manipuler la terre et tout ce qu'elle gorgeait. Son père contrôlait le feu et c'était à sa rapidité de tir de boules de feu qu'on le surnommait le Shérif. D'après ses souvenirs, sa mère manipulait l'eau. La nature faisait décidément bien les choses : il faut de l'eau et de la chaleur pour que tout être vivant se développe. Tout à coup, la racine s'effrita et se désintégra en poussière. Les autres firent de même et une vague de fatigue plia le vampire en deux, ses genoux rencontrant le sol.

« Stiles, ça va ? demanda Cora prudemment, ne sachant pas si c'était la faim ou non.

\- Oui... Juste un coup de fatigue.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? questionna le loup-garou.

\- On dirait bien, mais ne comptez pas trop pour que je le refasse. Je ne sais pas le contrôler. »

Avouer que c'était la première fois n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. De plus, ils restaient fondamentalement ennemis. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : si Stiles ne leur cracherait pas au visage s'ils les recroisaient, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde. Cependant, ils devaient encore sortir d'ici et ils ne savaient pas combien d'hommes se trouvaient à l'étage. Soudain, un vacarme sans nom leur fit lever la tête. Prudemment, Stiles se releva et grimpa les escaliers en se tenant correctement à la rambarde en bois. Arrivé à la porte, sa main agrippa la poignée, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout oxygène et il l'ouvrit dans un grincement caractéristique. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, ses sens en alerte, beaucoup plus développé en phase deux. Sentant les loups-garous sur ses talons, il fit un pas vers l'extérieur, tournant régulièrement la tête pour ne pas être surpris par quelque chose. Son ouïe distinguait deux cœurs qui battaient, dans la pièce juste à côté. Une voix résonna, les stoppant net.

« Cora ? Boyd ?

\- Scott ! s'exclama la louve en se précipitant dans la pièce d'à côté pour prendre ledit Scott dans ses bras, heureuse de voir quelqu'un de sa meute.»

Le prénommé Boyd s'avança également, boitant légèrement, vers un grand blond bouclé. Sous cette multitude d'embrassades, Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : avoir la même chose avec son père. Balayant sa solitude dans ce moment de retrouvailles, il dévia son regard vers le reste de la pièce, découvrant quatre cadavres. Sûrement les chasseurs qui devaient les surveiller. Le vampire commença à fouiller, ignorant la discussion des lycanthropes, car il faisait encore jour dehors et il était torse nu. Il réussit à mettre la main sur sa cape et l'enfila. Attrapant une sorte de torchon dégueulasse, il le noua autour de sa tête, ne laissant que les yeux et le front visibles. Son regard capta une paire de gants en cuir, sûrement utilisée pour la forge, mais elle ferait très bien l'affaire. Une fois paré, le jeune vampire retourna non loin du groupe.

« C'est qui lui ? demanda Isaac.

\- Stiles, c'est un vampire, dit ladite Cora. Il nous a aidés à nous libérer, ajouta-t-elle avec insistance en voyant ses deux amis sur le qui-vive. Il est avec nous.

\- Depuis quand on fait copain-copain avec les vampires ? fit le blond.

\- Depuis que le vampire en question va passer en stade trois parce qu'il n'a pas eu de sang depuis plus de trois jours, répondit Stiles.

\- C'est quoi le stade trois ? demanda Scott, largué.

\- C'est l'avant dernier stade avant que je devienne un monstre sanguinaire. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas ici...

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre sanguinaire à la base ? tonna Isaac.

\- Bien évidemment qu'on ne va pas te laisser ici, s'exclama la louve, presque choquée. Tu as vécu comme nous et tu m'as... Enfin tu sais. Alors on t'emmène. »

Les trois loups-garous crièrent un « Pardon ? » dans une parfaite synchronisation. Cora leur lança un regard noir à chacun d'entre eux. Il était inadmissible de laisser ce jeune homme, même s'il était un vampire, dans cet enfer. Comment Boyd pouvait être d'accord avec ça ? Elle était dépassée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'était cruel et injuste. Même si c'était par désespoir, il avait fait le premier pas vers eux, il leur avait dit qu'ils devaient s'entre-aider pour pouvoir survivre et peut-être s'échapper. Pas une seule fois Cora ou Boyd n'avait eu cette idée, même pour sauver leur propre peau. La louve pensait mourir ici et c'était sûrement le cas de son ami. Pourtant, ce vampire avait allumé une chandelle, celle de l'espoir, et ils étaient là, libres de nouveau. Comment pouvaient-ils le laisser derrière eux après tout cela ? Ils ne pouvaient pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Scott le sentit et il lâcha un faible soupir.

« Cora, même si ta mère est l'Alpha, un vampire n'a pas le droit de pénétrer sur notre territoire. Il se ferait tuer que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- On ne va pas l'emmener là-bas, mais chez toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta mère possède un magasin, non ? Le temps qu'on atteigne le village, il pourrait se cacher là-bas trois ou quatre heures et ensuite, il rentrait chez lui. Qu'en penses-tu Stiles ? »

Le désigné alterna entre les deux loups-garous. Il ne voulait contraindre personne. Il détestait lorsqu'il obligeait quelqu'un à faire quelque chose alors que lui-même ne supportait pas ne pas avoir le choix. C'était très gentil et généreux de la part de Cora de l'aider autant, mais il n'en demandait pas tant. Il demandait juste à ce qu'il ne soit pas laissé ici, dans cet endroit glauque et pleins de souvenirs douloureux. Sa main gauche gratta l'arrière de sa tête, pas très à l'aise.

« Je devais aller chez un vampire qui vit en extérieur du village, dans une taverne. Il pourrait m'accueillir le temps que le soleil se couche.

\- La taverne au nord ? fit Scott intrigué. Je sais où elle se trouve, pas mal de gardes de la ville y vont.

\- Si vous m'aidez à y aller, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant, dit Stiles en les regardant tour à tour. »

Cora n'attendit pas que les garçons répondent et accepta, disant qu'il fallait mieux le surveiller et trouver quelque chose en chemin. Autant lui qu'eux avait faim et ce n'était pas les hydromels qui trainaient dans cette pièce qui allaient les rassasier. Boyd trouva un haut, mais le donna à Cora pour que la jeune femme soit un peu plus couverte. Elle insista cependant pour courir. Stiles mit correctement sa capuche sur la tête et ils quittèrent la prison sans se retourner, courant comme s'ils étaient frais et bien reposés. Le jeune vampire avait énormément de mal à suivre le rythme et à maintenir sa capuche qui voulait lui faire prendre un bain de soleil. Ils contournèrent la ville pour plus de sécurité, s'arrêtant à une ferme à quelques centaines de mètres de leur destination. Stiles rentra dans Scott qui grogna, avant de se baisser comme le reste du groupe. Un fermier passait non loin et il valait mieux qu'ils restent discrets. La sueur dégoulinait sur le visage du jeune Stilinski, qui mourrait de chaud sous sa cape. Soufflant presque comme un bœuf qu'on est en train d'abattre, ses dents râpèrent contre ses lèvres, lui donnant le coup amer du sang dans la bouche. Ses yeux se tentèrent de noir : il venait d'entrer en phase trois. Attrapant le bras de Cora, il n'eût pas besoin d'expliquer son geste que la jeune louve comprit. Elle lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Scott proposa de voler un cochon, car un se prélassait dans la boue à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. Le jeune vampire ne donna même pas son avis sur la question, son cerveau focalisé sur le fait de planter ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme qu'il tenait par le bras. Il avait oublié qui elle était, il avait oublié ce qu'elle était. Il ne désirait qu'apaiser sa soif. Il planta ses crocs dans cette gorge appétissante, avala tout le sang qu'il pouvait sans se soucier des conséquences. C'était si bon, c'était délicieux, c'était revitalisant. Sans qu'il ne le voit, un cochon atterrit à côté de lui et Scott fit ombre avec son corps, baissant ensuite d'une main le tissu qui cachait la bouche du vampire avant d'appuyer fortement sur sa tête. Il l'obligea ainsi à mordre dans l'animal, que Boyd et Isaac maintenaient. Les hurlements porcins se turent quelques secondes plus tard, n'alertant personne. Posant une main réconfortante dans le dos du jeune homme, Cora lui demanda doucement s'il allait mieux.

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de boire du sang d'animal, répondit Stiles de nouveau lui-même, en replaçant le tissu sur la moitié de son visage. Merci. »

Son léger sourire était caché par le tissu, mais le pli de ses yeux ne mentait pas. Il était redevable et il adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance envers chaque lycan, ses yeux de nouveau normaux, d'un marron clair. Pendant une seconde, la vision du meurtre de Cora lui revint, lui donnant la nausée. C'était moins une, mais ainsi, il venait de passer du stade trois au deux. D'un commun accord, ils poursuivirent leur route, passant derrière la taverne pour ne pas se faire remarquer sur le chemin devant la façade. Agglutinés à un angle, ils restaient tout de même discrets. Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans l'établissement par la porte de service, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme en tenue de chasseur en sortit. Aussitôt, ils se cachèrent derrière un angle – mieux valait éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Se tournant vers l'encadrement de la porte, il discutait visiblement avec une personne qui préférait rester à l'ombre. Utilisant leur ouïe, le groupe écouta la conversation.

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu ne voies plus tes petits camarades suceurs de sang et le boss aussi ! Il faut que tu leur fasses passer ses informations et que tu nous renseignes sur la totalité de leur trajet. On va bientôt tuer le vampire qu'on a capturé.

\- Mais si le village est fermé, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, répondit le vampire pseudo-infiltré. Plus aucun vampire n'a fait le chemin jusqu'à moi depuis que vous l'avez capturé !

\- Tu nous reproches quelque chose ? demanda en s'avançant vers l'homme encore dans la taverne.

\- N-Non monsieur, bégaya le vampire.

\- Je devrais peut-être te capturer lorsque ton camarade mourra, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je... Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez...

\- Bien, alors va faire ce que tu as à faire, ordonna le chasseur avant de se retourner pour quitter les lieux. »

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Les espions étaient corrompus. Cela expliquait tout : le trajet piégé, les informations qui arrivaient pour retourner une situation – non, il n'avait pas encore une fois lu des dossiers de son père, absolument pas. L'heure était grave et il devait rapidement rentrer pour prévenir son père. Cependant, le soleil lui rappela qu'il allait devoir attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir circuler plus librement.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda en murmurant Scott, se tournant vers le vampire, lui interrompant ses réflexions.

\- C'était la preuve qu'un vampire infiltré a été corrompu. Je dois rentrer au plus vite, mais il faut que je retrouve des forces. Je suis épuisé.

\- Il faudrait que l'on rentre aussi, intervint Boyd. Je commence à avoir du mal à marcher et Cora est sur les rotules. Si on rentre suffisamment tôt, on pourra faire venir les druides rapidement, on a quand même besoin de soins.

\- Les druides ? Vous avez vraiment des druides ? questionna Stiles, la curiosité titillée, ayant momentanément oublié sa fatigue.

\- Oui, un avec un apprenti, répondit Scott avant de reporter son attention sur les lycans. Bon, on va se séparer : Boyd, Isaac et Cora vous retournez au village. Le vampire et moi, on va en ville.

\- C'est Stiles, commenta le vampire en question.

\- Pardon, fit Scott en grimaçant légèrement, le regard tourné vers le jeune homme.»

Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, en dépit du fait que ça n'enchantait absolument pas le brun. Il allait exposer sa mère à un danger, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Si Stiles allait sur leurs terres, les loups-garous allaient le tuer, ils en avaient le droit. Il restait environ trois heures avant que les derniers rayons solaires ne se couchent. À moins qu'il ne le conduise chez lui. Sa mère n'en saurait rien et elle resterait loin de lui. Scott ne le connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Son instinct restait aux aguets, mais sa curiosité le poussait à connaître un peu plus sur lui. Après les remerciements de Cora à Stiles, les trois lycans prirent le chemin du campement, Boyd prenant appui sur Isaac, et le duo repartit vers la ville tout en se faisant discret. La chance se tournait vers eux, car la maison McCall était à dix minutes de la taverne et malgré leur rythme lent, les deux garçons y arrivèrent sans accroc. C'était une maison simple, chaleureuse, avec un étage et un petit porche protégé qui pouvait accueillir une table et des chaises pour profiter du beau temps. L'intérieur était en somme classique : un salon qui faisait office de salle à manger avec une large cheminée, un canapé, deux fauteuils, une longue table en chêne noir et deux bancs de chaque côté, une cuisine un peu en désordre avec un large comptoir pour travailler toutes sortes de produits, une salle d'eau, des chambres à l'étage et une cave qui était pleine de provisions. Scott tira les rideaux, assombrissant le salon et Stiles le remercia pour l'accueil. Retirant sa capuche, son tissu sur le visage et ses gants, le jeune vampire restait gêné de s'imposer, mais le loup-garou était un bon hôte et il lui proposa de s'installer dans le canapé ou dans un fauteuil. Prudemment, le vampire s'assit dans un fauteuil, observant la pièce. Lui qui pensait que les maisons des vampires étaient différentes des humains, il avait tort. Outre la double épaisseur de mur, l'aménagement était identique et le mobilier ne changeait pas. Le lycan interrompit son analyse de la pièce.

« Tu as un peu de sang sur les lèvres. »

Montrant sur lui-même l'endroit exact, aux coins des lèvres sur la gauche, Scott lui tendit un morceau de tissu préalablement humidifié pour se nettoyer. Stiles l'attrapa en le remerciant, s'essuyant le contour de la bouche correctement.

« Je n'ai fait que tuer un cochon, rassure-moi.

\- Oui. Je t'ai obligé à pencher la tête pour que tu plantes tes dents dedans.

\- Ouf, souffla-t-il. Tu viens de m'éviter d'être un monstre. Merci.

\- C'est quand même curieux, ajouta le lycanthrope. On vous considère comme des monstres, alors que vous, vous avez mis en place une sorte d'échelle pour vous donner de la marge.

\- C'est un peu comme vous, non ? répondit calmement le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama le loup-garou, intrigué, prenant place dans un fauteuil en face du vampire.

\- Vous avez une hiérarchie vous aussi, les loups-garous : Alpha, bêta, oméga. L'Alpha est celui qui se contrôle et qui vous contrôle plus ou moins, les bêtas vous arrivez plus ou moins à vous contrôler en fonction de l'âge généralement et les omégas sont incontrôlables à moins de faire partie d'une meute.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Au contraire, on parle du côté animal, de la transformation. Si elle n'est pas contrôlée, elle peut être aussi dramatique qu'un vampire au stade quatre.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, déclara le lycan après quelques secondes de réflexion. En fait, on a un point en commun. »

Stiles sourit en coin. Il n'était pas un modèle à suivre et Scott n'était peut-être pas le lycanthrope parfait, mais lorsqu'on les regardait, on avait juste l'impression que deux jeunes hommes discutaient. C'était comme si la barrière de l'espèce s'était baissée. Il y avait toujours les « à priori », ils ne pouvaient pas partir en quelques minutes, mais le jeune vampire avait l'impression que le lycan n'était pas méchant. Ce n'était pas écrit sur son front comme certains, mais ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. C'était un jeune homme gentil, assez juste et qui prenait des décisions. Peut-être deviendra-t-il un leader ? Il n'était pas né Hale, sinon ils ne seraient pas là, donc Stiles en déduisit qu'il avait reçu la morsure. Mais il restait curieux : n'étaient-ce pas uniquement les Alphas qui pouvaient transformer un humain en loup-garou ? La curiosité presque maladive du jeune vampire coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

« J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, dit-il en grimaçant, alors je te propose ceci : j'apaise ma curiosité et tu me poses autant de questions que moi. Marché conclu ?

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ?

\- J'insisterai un peu. »

Scott rit, doutant sur le fait que le vampire soit en mesure de lui tirer les vers du nez s'il ne voulait pas répondre, et accepta. Il était également curieux et se demandait s'il y avait de réelles différences entre les lycanthropes et les vampires ou si c'était juste parce qu'un drame s'était produit. Les heures passèrent soudainement plus vite ainsi.

* * *

Les trois jeunes lycanthropes avaient marché depuis la taverne. Il était impossible pour les deux ex-prisonniers de courir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. La fatigue avait englouti l'adrénaline qui s'était déversée dans leur sang et ils avaient plus que du mal à avancer à moins de deux kilomètres du campement. Cora s'effondra contre un arbre, le visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, le teint assez pâle. Ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Soixante-douze heures environ avec juste trois heures de sommeil, et pas un sommeil des plus réparateurs, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour avoir des forces en réserve. Boyd s'accroupit à sa hauteur avant de tomber à genoux, épuisé également.

« Allez, plus que quelques mètres ! encouragea Isaac en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Je n'en peux plus... souffla la louve.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse derrière, je reste avec toi, fit Boyd.»

Le blond du groupe grimaça. Il n'allait pas finir le trajet tout seul et prévenir les premiers éclaireurs du village. Ça serait abandonner ses amis et il en était hors de question. Scott ne ferait jamais ça et Derek lui en voudrait s'il laissait sa petite sœur derrière, même si elle était avec Boyd. Ne parlons même pas de Talia. Tournant le dos à Cora, Isaac s'accroupit, attrapa ses bras et la glissa sur son dos avant de se relever. La louve s'accrocha, légèrement honteuse. Elle était plus forte que cela, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, mais les événements lui revinrent en mémoire un à un et elle craqua, pleurant plus ou moins silencieusement. Isaac tendit une main au jeune homme à la peau brune et l'aida à se relever. Lentement, ils poursuivirent leur route, le jeune homme brun marchant de plus en plus difficilement. Finalement, ils atteignirent l'entrée du village et Isaac demanda à ce que Talia soit immédiatement prévenue. En moins de trente secondes, l'Alpha était là. Cora descendit du dos de son ami et fut réceptionnée par les bras de sa mère, pleurant l'une et l'autre de soulagement. Emmenant sa fille jusqu'au manoir, Talia demanda à Cora de tout lui dire et ordonna à ce que l'on fasse venir d'urgence des druides.

* * *

Dans la maison McCall.

Scott et Stiles avaient énormément discuté. Ils avaient même progressivement ri l'un et l'autre, tissant peu à peu une amitié. Scott avait appris que Stiles n'était pas encore majeur aux yeux de la loi vampirique, qu'il n'avait que son père comme famille, que celui-ci était chef de la garde royale, que sa meilleure amie s'appelait Lydia, qu'il voulait rejoindre les rangs de la garde et d'autres petits détails sur les vampires. Stiles quant à lui avait appris un peu plus sur la vie de Scott, de sa mère qui était l'apothicaire du village, son père était parti il y a dix ans, que son meilleur ami s'appelait Danny mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un lycan, car il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger et d'autres détails sur les lycanthropes, notamment la pleine lune et la hiérarchie. La pièce était complètement dans le noir à présent, mais les deux jeunes hommes étant nyctalopes, cela économisait quelques bougies. Stiles le remarqua et presque à regret, il se leva en disant qu'il devait partir. Rien que cet effort l'avait presque épuisé et il hésitait à tuer un autre cochon ou animal fermier pour tenir jusqu'au village. Le lycan se leva également, mais lui demanda s'attendre deux minutes. Curieux, le jeune vampire acquiesça et regarda le brun monter les escaliers à la hâte. Il redescendit avec un simple débardeur, mais cela toucha énormément le jeune Stilinski qui le prit et l'enfila. En effet, il se fera beaucoup moins remarqué avec un torse couvert.

« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'aux premiers sapins, déclara le lycan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ne t'embête pas, ça va aller. Tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi.

\- J'insiste. Ça serait bête que tu te fasses attaquer par ce tueur mystérieux. »

Les paroles du jeune lycan tiltèrent dans l'esprit de Stiles. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait lu rapidement que des meurtres étaient réguliers en ville ces derniers temps et que les loups-garous seraient à l'origine de cela. Cependant, si l'information venait d'un traître, ce n'était pas réellement une information. C'était un coup monté et la seule façon de percer le mystère était de voir un des cadavres. Observant le visage du jeune vampire, Scott plissa les yeux.

« On dirait qu'une idée complètement dingue vient de germer dans ta tête.

\- Elle est plus que dingue même, fit Stiles en souriant, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il serait possible de passer par la morgue ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas de sang mort.

\- Pas pour me nourrir, pour voir un cadavre ! Je veux savoir si une créature surnaturelle a bien fait ça. »

Le jeune homme soupira, trouvant que cela relevait de la folie. Fondamentalement, la morgue était sur le chemin, puisqu'ils passaient devant l'église, mais Scott évitait ce chemin depuis que ses sens étaient améliorés. Stiles voulait la mort de son odorat et il ne se priva pas pour lui dire. Prenant cela comme un « oui », le jeune vampire sauta presque de joie et ils quittèrent enfin la maison. La nuit s'étendait de plus en plus, faisant apparaître progressivement de nombreuses étoiles. La température avait baissé, mais cela n'était ni gênant pour le lycan qui avait son corps plus chaud qu'un être humain, ni pour le vampire qui supportait mieux le froid. En dix minutes, ils y étaient. La morgue était relativement petite, sans étage, mais légèrement surélevée. Grimpant les deux marches du perron, Scott força un peu sur la serrure et la cassa, donnant accès au local. Stiles faisait le guet jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer en arrière par le brun, l'entraînant dans cette maison de la putréfaction¹. On disait qu'un ronfleur pouvait réveiller un mort. Celui qui a créé cette maxime n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une morgue, car si l'odeur ne les réveillait pas, rien ne pouvait. En fait, Stiles se demandait comment un être humain pouvait travailler là-dedans sans mourir. Les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent d'atténuer l'odeur de décomposition en plaçant un bout de leur vêtement sur le nez, mais rien à faire. Lorsque vous avez un odorat développé, vous devez subir.

Ils suivirent un couloir, passant devant une sorte de salle d'attente, puis se glissèrent derrière deux rideaux. L'odeur était encore pire si cela était possible et Stiles crut qu'il allait vomir, tandis que Scott contrôlait ses spasmes. Il y avait trois tables alignées les unes aux autres, dont deux occupées par des corps recouverts par un linge gris extrêmement sale, et sur la gauche, un bureau était dissimulé par un mur. Sur la droite, plusieurs cercueils attendaient, certains vides, d'autres non.

« T'as des idées de merde, commenta le lycan en grimaçant de dégoût.

\- C'est peu de le dire. Je regarde les corps ici et tu t'occupes de ceux là-bas, dit le vampire en désignant les cercueils sur leur droite.

\- Tu veux que j'ouvre des cercueils ? s'exclama le loup-garou.

\- Non, je veux que tu regardes à travers avec ta super vision de loup, ironisa Stiles en observant le brun. Mais bien sûr qu'il faut ouvrir les cercueils. Comment veux-tu qu'on regarde de quoi ils sont morts sinon ? »

Sans y aller de bon cœur, le lycanthrope exécuta quand même sa tâche. Le jeune vampire se dirigea vers la première table et souleva le tissu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mettant de côté les images de ses soixante-douze dernières heures qui lui arrivaient par flash. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. Doucement, le tissu découvrit le visage d'un vieillard. Fermant rapidement les yeux, Stiles remit rapidement le linge. Ce n'était pas une victime du tueur, juste une personne âgée décédée. Soufflant un grand coup, il passa au corps suivant. C'était celui d'une jeune femme visiblement. Avec autant de lenteur, la main du vampire attrapa et tira sur le tissu pour découvrir le visage de la jeune femme, morte d'autre chose que d'une blessure mortelle à la gorge.

« Rien de ce côté, annonça Stiles en couvrant le visage de la défunte.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé une victime, fit Scott. »

Le rejoignant, Stiles tourna bien vite la tête face à la vision d'horreur. Malgré les soins et le nettoyage du corps, la jeune femme avait la tête à moitié détachée de son corps. Décrire l'état complet de la victime ne serait probablement pas une bonne chose pour les futures nuits de Stiles. S'accroupissant, il réunit tout son courage pour observer la large plaie. Les traits montraient un acharnement. Ce n'était pas net et c'était un travail de boucher. Un vampire n'aurait pas pu faire cela et un loup-garou n'avait pas de dents bizarres pour déchirer à ce point la chair. Stiles trouva que cette blessure ressemblait à une mise en scène, mais la décomposition du corps n'aidait en rien à affirmer cela. En regardant de plus près, les entailles avaient été faites et refaites comme si on avait essayé de chercher à atteindre quelque chose dans son cou – la peau était arrachée par endroit. Celle d'une goule à la limite, mais certainement pas d'un lycanthrope. Le jeune vampire fit part de ses conclusions à Scott et ils quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

Deux heures plus tôt, au crépuscule, dans le village des loups-garous.

Les deux plus rapides lycans avaient traversé la forêt jusqu'au sanctuaire des druides et étaient revenus avec quelques soins avant l'arrivée de Deaton au cours de la soirée. Cora s'était endormie dans son lit, sous le regard protecteur de ses parents, et Boyd était rentré chez lui avec l'aide d'Isaac. Peter était venu rendre visite à sa nièce, se montrant compatissant en dépit du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils faisaient partis de la même famille. Talia lui aurait fait remarquer d'une certaine manière de toutes façons. En fait, la seule personne qui manquait était Derek et l'Alpha s'en rendit bien compte. Une colère noire grandit en elle. S'il était encore sorti du village, elle allait lui faire regretter amèrement sa désobéissance. Encore plus si c'était pour retrouver une nouvelle fois cette humaine. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle l'enguirlandait pour cela et c'était trois fois de trop. Grognant, la femme à la chevelure de jais quitta le manoir et sonda le village de ses yeux rouge carmin. Pas de Derek en vue, mais son odorat l'orientait parfaitement. Il était dans la forêt et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Elle fit venir cinq hommes et le groupe quitta le village, pistant les traces du jeune Hale. En une vingtaine de minutes, Talia retrouva son unique fils, dans les bras d'une humaine blonde, à deux doigts de passer à l'acte². Rugissant de colère, l'Alpha se transforma en un grand loup noir imposant et sauta jusqu'au couple, à un mètre à peine. Derek se mit entre Kate et sa mère, se transformant automatiquement après le grognement furieux de sa mère. Talia attrapa son fils par la nuque, avec ses dents, comme une lionne attrapant ses lionceaux, et le balança à quelques mètres aux pieds des loups qui l'avaient accompagné. Hurlant sur la jeune femme, Talia pensait plus faire la peur de sa vie, mais celle-ci rampa jusqu'à une sacoche et sortit une arme à feu. L'Alpha eut le réflexe surnaturel de lui faire lâcher l'arme d'un revers de la patte et plaça ses griffes au niveau de la gorge de cette dernière. Son regard carmin plongea dans le sien, lui déconseillant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa colère ne lui fit pas remarquer l'odeur particulière de la jeune femme, ses sens brouillés par les phéromones. Grondant des ordres que seuls ses bêtas pouvaient comprendre, Talia hésitait encore sur le sort de la jeune femme, mais elle laissa ses hommes la maîtriser. Elle était devenue leur prisonnière et de droit, car elle n'avait rien à faire sur leur territoire. Jusqu'à preuve de son innocence - pour le fait de ne pas vouloir nuire aux lycanthropes, même s'il était fort probable qu'elle était une alliée des chasseurs - elle serait retenue captive. Le grand loup se tourna ensuite vers Derek, lui grognant dessus, anticipant son intention de libérer la blonde. Talia lui ordonna de la suivre jusqu'au campement et ce n'était pas négociable. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire que d'obéir à son Alpha. Pendant le chemin, il ne cessa d'imaginer divers plans pour libérer Kate de ce malentendu et c'est ainsi qu'arriver au manoir Hale, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la correction de sa vie par sa mère. Toujours en loup, ses griffes blessèrent sa peau, sans que cela ne soit profond, et il fut achevé par le vol plané qu'elle lui fit faire, son dos atterrissant douloureusement contre un tronc d'arbre. Sans aucune pudeur, Talia redevint humaine et par conséquent, complètement nue devant les quelques lycans qui s'étaient arrêtés pour voir la scène – ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir un combat entre deux Hale. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait probablement pas la dernière. L'Alpha de la meute s'accroupit auprès de son fils allongé face contre terre et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, qui avaient gardé une teinte rougeâtre.

« Je pensais qu'en vingt-quatre ans d'éducation, tu savais que je mettais toujours mes menaces à exécution, Derek. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu as osé me désobéir et que tu sois mon fils ne change rien au fait que je suis dans l'obligation de te punir comme n'importe quel bêta, déclara-t-elle avant de se relever et de passer devant deux lycans qui l'avaient accompagnée. Menottez-le et surveillez-le pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. »

Derek se contenta d'observer sa mère, le souffle coupé par la rouste qu'il venait de se prendre. Pour avoir fait des bêtises avec ses sœurs, il le savait oui et pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment hésité. Que ce soit Talia ou Marc, ils avaient toujours été éduqués de telle sorte qu'ils ne se considèrent pas comme des privilégiés. Ce n'était pas parce que leurs parents dirigeaient le clan qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils restaient des bêtas et leur mère était l'Alpha. Ils devaient lui être encore plus obéissants. Il se laissa faire, enchaîné par les deux lycanthropes, et les laissa l'emmener. Talia se dirigea ensuite vers le manoir où son mari l'attendait avec un peignoir pour la couvrir, évitant pour sa propre vie de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle poursuivit sa route : une prisonnière l'attendait.

* * *

¹ A cette époque, les réfrigérateurs n'existaient pas. Si vous avez déjà pris le métro (parisien ou autre d'ailleurs, même si certains métros parisiens restent relativement « corrects »), prenez le mélange de diverses odeurs dont je tairais le nom, multipliez-le par dix et vous aurez un aperçu de l'odeur immonde que doit supporter Scott et Stiles :D

² Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Promis.

* * *

 **Alors ? C'est tendu, n'est-ce pas ? Derek a bien mangé la poussière (c'était pour lui remettre les idées en place XD). Pas trop choqué ?**

 _Prochain chapitre : 11 septembre._


	7. Chapitre 06

**Hello la Compagnie \o/ comment ça va ?**

 **Je suis très contente de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais prendre une minute pour vous raconter ma life (pas tout, mais un truc qui influencera la publication de l'histoire) : je reprends des études et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer pour le moment. Mes cours commencent mi-septembre, mais je n'ai pas d'emploi du temps pour le moment, donc malgré tous mes efforts, je tenais à vous dire qu'il y a un risque pour que je poste moins régulièrement. Tant mieux si j'arrive à m'organiser et à continuer une publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ, j'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais voilà, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, donc je voulais au moins vous prévenir. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et ça me fait chaud au coeur. Sincèrement. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et encore plus de m'écrire _*vous envoie des fleurs, des coeurs et des paillettes*_**

 **Je remercie également bleach-ichigo, Bamckass, L'ChapelierFou et Damonia Sicilia de se joindre à nous dans cette aventure.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier ma chère partenaire Maïoulle, pour sa correction et sa patience à mes fautes de concordance de temps catastrophiques. Remerciez-la aussi, car elle a trouvé deux noms de famille chez les vampires : Greenberg et Davis. (et d'avance, non, il n'y aura pas Greenberg-fils dans cette fiction. Peut-être le père. Vous verrez ! Haha !).**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **La Boîte à Questions / Réponse aux Reviews**

 **De « Guest » :** _« YESSSS. QUE SUPER TALIA DÉFONCE LA SALE GUEULE A KATEEEEEEE! Putain j'aimerais trop que Talia montre la prisonnière a Cora et Boyd comme ça ils diront que c'est elle qui les a torturée avec le vampire et elle ce fera tuer dans d'atroce souffrance mouhahahhaha. »_

 _Haha ! Ouaiiiis ! Cassons des gueules ! è_é_

 _Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre cher « Guest » :) bonne lecture ~_

 **« On m'a demandé dans un MP quand est-ce que le Sterek arriverait. »**

 _Je pense que beaucoup doivent se la poser et je vais faire une réponse générale. Je suis désolée si ça peut paraître long au niveau de ce couple, mais je ne peux pas non plus « gâcher » mon intrigue par rapport à cela. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments et chacun va jouer son rôle pour le futur couple. Sachez cependant qu'il y aura bien un Sterek, je ne l'aurais pas mis sinon. Il y aura un petit quelque chose dans le chapitre 7, mais attendez encore jusqu'au chapitre 10 (environ) pour que l'histoire commence réellement à tourner autour d'eux. J'espère que ça ne découragera pas certains à me lire._

 _D'autre part, je voudrais mettre le point sur quelque chose : n'est-il pas plus appréciable un Sterek avec une bonne intrigue qu'un pwp juste parce que l'on a envie de lire une scène X ? Les pwp, c'est bien aussi, je ne dis pas le contraire (j'en écris et j'en lis, j'vais pas vous mentir). Mais posez-vous la question : avec une telle intrigue, n'avez-vous pas envie de savoir tout ce qu'il va se passer ? Ou vous avez juste envie de lire du Sterek, qu'ils soient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre en un claquement de doigt et qu'ils finissent mariés, quatre enfants, trois chiens et deux poissons rouges ? Vous êtes libres de choisir :)_

* * *

Talia avança d'un pas décidé vers la bâtisse qui leur servait de prison. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux, ni même de mur de séparation, juste des chaînes accrochées aux quatre murs qui formaient la pièce et au plafond. Elle était rarement utilisée et servait plus pour les bêtas qui ne savaient pas se contrôler ou qui avaient désobéi à un ordre de leur Alpha. Derek n'avait cependant pas été conduit là, mais dans le plus grand bâtiment, comparable à un hangar, où il gardait un œil sur les loups-garous les nuits de pleine Lune. La brune entra donc dans la prison et vit la jeune femme enchaînée, les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré la situation qui n'était pas du tout en son avantage, son visage avait quelque chose d'arrogant et de hautain. Comment son fils avait-t-il seulement pu batifoler avec elle ? Certes, elle était jolie, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela, mais si ce n'était qu'une histoire de physique et d'hormones en ébullition, elle aurait dû le frapper plus fort encore. Elle était consciente qu'il était parfois difficile de contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles, surtout chez un loup-garou entre dix-huit et trente ans généralement, mais nom de Dieu, il y avait tellement de jeunes femmes dans la meute. Aucune d'elles n'était donc son genre ? Il y avait des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, il y avait des femmes plus ou moins athlétiques, il y avait des femmes avec des yeux à tomber, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Visiblement, son fils préférait la difficulté et la fourberie, car autant il pensait la protéger, autant il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle était armée. D'ailleurs, un lycan aborda Talia, lui murmurant que les balles étaient des balles en argent trempées dans de l'aconit. Cette jeune femme cachait très bien son jeu. Il n'y avait que les chasseurs pour prévoir de telles balles. Cela changeait toute la donne. Le tout était de savoir le but de sa manœuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que les chasseurs nous veulent ? demanda le chef de la meute.

\- Votre extermination ? répondit Kate en laissant apparaître le début d'un rictus. »

Talia la gifla d'un revers de la main. Le mouvement fut si vif qu'il fendit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. L'Alpha était suffisamment énervée, elle n'avait ni la patience de jouer aux devinettes, ni le temps d'ailleurs. La blonde tourna lentement la tête vers le chef de la meute Hale et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ils vont venir me chercher lorsqu'ils verront que je ne rentre pas et vous allez tous mourir.

\- Ils viendront, je n'en doute pas, mais tu ne seras plus de ce monde, fit Talia avant de lui tourner le dos. »

Avant de quitter les lieux, elle ordonna à un des bêtas qui la gardait de la faire parler. Ils devaient découvrir ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Après leur escapade à la morgue, Stiles et Scott marchèrent tranquillement dans la forêt. Ils discutèrent tout le chemin, oubliant le fait que leur espèce respective se haïssait depuis des milliers d'années. Le loup-garou était très ouvert pour son âge et il était aussi curieux que le jeune vampire lorsqu'une question restait sans réponse. Une amitié certaine s'était tissée et ce fut avec regret que Stiles se stoppa à un mètre des premiers sapins. Le territoire des vampires commençaient là. Se tournant vers le lycan, le vampire croisa le regard de ce dernier et même s'il était content de rentrer chez lui, de revoir son père et ses proches, il espérait sincèrement revoir le jeune homme.

« Bon, c'est ici qu'on se quitte, fit Stiles, subitement gêné.

\- Ouais, répondit Scott sur le même ton, un sourire en coin étirant sa bouche. Ton père va être content de te revoir.

\- Hm. J'espère te revoir Scott. Vraiment. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en faire de même.

\- Même si tu n'en as pas l'occasion, j'espère te revoir un de ces jours, fit le loup-garou, très sincère. »

Le lycanthrope tendit sa main et le vampire la serra. Ils scellèrent en quelque sorte une promesse. À ce moment-là, tous les deux surent qu'ils se reverraient un jour ou l'autre. Sans se retourner, Stiles pénétra sur le territoire de son clan tandis que Scott prit la direction du campement. Le jeune vampire restait prudent, ne voulant pas tomber une fois de plus sur un chasseur ou un de leurs pièges, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la herse. Là, il soupira de soulagement et sortit de la forêt pour être vu des gardes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à peine pour qu'il soit reconnu et que la porte coulissante en acier s'ouvre devant lui. Plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent du jeune Stilinski et il ne se priva pas de leurs épaules pour se soutenir, soudainement épuisé.

* * *

Si Deaton passa toute la nuit au campement, au petit matin, il le quitta en laissant des instructions pour les soins à prodiguer durant une semaine. Malgré leurs organismes réactifs, leurs blessures étaient bien ancrées et il fallait au minimum trois jours de traitement pour qu'aucune cicatrice ne reste. Par précaution, le druide avait rajouté trois jours de plus, car ça ne pouvait absolument pas leur faire de mal. Cora s'était réveillée en meilleure forme, les soins ayant déjà agi. Elle hésitait encore à dire ce qu'elle et Boyd avaient subi. Boyd n'avait pas dû parler, c'était quelqu'un de très renfermé et il était rare qu'il dise qu'il avait mal quelque part ou un ressenti. En fait, le jeune homme était de loin la personne la moins égoïste du monde et n'était absolument pas bavard. Cora, pour sa part, ne pouvait rester si silencieuse, surtout lorsque sa mère protectrice attendait des réponses. Elle avait vaguement dit ce que les chasseurs cherchaient à savoir, quelques questions qui revenaient, mais rien de plus. Elle avait besoin de l'avis de son grand frère. Lui seul saurait quoi faire. Quittant son lit, Cora fit un vrai brin de toilette, se sentant sale, malgré les traces d'onguents qui restaient ça et là. Elle en remit après, oubliant son dos qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre, et se banda le buste à l'aide d'une bande propre. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre, marchant normalement en débit des quelques tiraillements dans son dos. Dans le salon, elle trouva son père, assit à une chaise, ayant élu la longue table à manger comme bureau provisoire. Dire que c'était le désordre était un euphémisme. Marc tourna la tête vers sa fille lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. En une seconde, il avait quitté sa chaise et avait pris sa fille dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'une main. Cora l'enlaça, se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'affection qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle remercia son père, qui, lui, ne répondit que par des paroles rassurantes et pleines d'amour.

« Je n'ai pas vu Derek. Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'écartant légèrement de Marc.

\- Ta mère l'a puni, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire pincé. Il lui a désobéi à plusieurs reprises et tu sais que pour qu'elle garde un certain respect, Talia n'a pas le choix que de vous punir comme n'importe quel bêta.

\- Nous sommes tous au même niveau.

\- Exactement, fit Marc en embrassant le front de Cora.

\- Je peux quand même le voir ?

\- Elle n'a pas interdit les visites alors, oui, déclara Marc en souriant tendrement, lui précisant où se trouvait son frère. »

Après un dernier câlin, Cora lâcha son père avant qu'ils passent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même si Talia avait autant de démonstrations affectives qu'une mère pouvait en avoir envers ses enfants, Marc la surpassait lorsqu'il était lancé et ce, en dépit du fait que Derek et Cora n'avaient plus six ans. Tranquillement, la jeune femme quitta le manoir, se dirigeant vers la bâtisse légèrement à l'écart du village. C'était ironique que leur mère l'ait placé ici alors qu'ils avaient une prison. Derek était une sorte de gardien lors des pleines Lunes dans ce bâtiment et là, c'était lui que l'on gardait. En chemin, la jeune Hale se força à sourire à chaque loup qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles, ne parlant que peu. Elle n'était pas très démonstrative en public de toutes façons. Cora finit par pénétrer dans la bâtisse, repérant immédiatement son grand frère, assis par terre. Il avait les poignets et les chevilles attachés, les chaînes ancrées dans le sol. Son torse avait l'air d'avoir des plaies, qui commençaient à se résorber. À l'odeur, Cora paria que leur mère en était la cause. Elle ignora les regards des deux loups-garous braqués sur elle et s'arrêta à un mètre de son frère, qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Cora prononça doucement son prénom et ce fut comme si le brun se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Sa tête se redressa et la jeune femme put y lire du soulagement et de l'affection. Il se redressa sur les genoux et la brune s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant le fait qu'elle aurait du sang sur ses vêtements. Elle le serra avec douceur quelques secondes avant de s'écarter. Elle aurait juré reconnaître l'odeur de cette cinglée de chasseuse, mais elle secoua intérieurement la tête, mettant cela sur le coup du choc post-traumatique.

« Je suis content de te voir, fit Derek pour briser le léger silence.

\- Moi aussi... Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver sous les foudres de notre mère ?

\- Rien de particulier, répondit-il en haussant les épaules faiblement. »

Cora s'assit en face de son frère, n'y croyant pas un seul instant. Derek et elle n'étaient pas les enfants les plus sages et jamais Talia n'avait été indulgente. Leur mère les avait toujours prévenus une première fois qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais la deuxième, c'était la punition. Ils avaient rapidement appris le concept.

« Vu les marques sur ton torse, j'en doute. »

Derek grimaça. Il était vrai qu'il avait désobéi, mais se faire remettre dans le droit chemin devant tout le monde - enfin devant les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées - son ego en avait pris un sérieux coup. Il avait honte pour cela, pas pour être aller voir Kate. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, mais il éprouvait une certaine affection pour elle. Ils avaient failli coucher ensemble quand même. Derek avait toujours été plus proche de Laura que de Cora, car sa grande sœur le conseillait souvent. Maintenant, c'était son tour, car Laura n'était plus là. Il devait à son tour conseiller, mais le pouvait-il ? Il chassa ses pensées, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait confiance en Cora, et lui parler lui éclaircirait les idées. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. De son côté, la brune avait finalement plus envie d'écouter son aîné que de lui demander conseil.

« J'ai rencontré une fille et on s'est vu régulièrement. Sans que je ne le dise à quiconque. Maman ne voulait pas que je sorte depuis... depuis ce jour et encore plus lorsque tu avais disparu.

\- Elle était inquiète.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je suis quand même sorti du village et à chaque fois, j'espérais la revoir et c'était le cas. Comme si elle le prédisait.

\- Tu t'es imprégné ? demanda Cora curieuse, ne jugeant pas son frère.

\- Non, loin de là. C'est ça qui est étrange.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse ! plaisanta la jeune femme en ricanant. »

Si Derek était discret niveau relation, l'entendre en parler était rare mais amusant. Depuis Paige, Derek n'était jamais sorti à proprement parler avec quelqu'un et savoir qu'il essayait, qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec quelqu'un, réjouissait Cora. Son grand frère montrait peu ses émotions, mais ses actes parlaient souvent d'eux-même. La jeune femme l'enviait dans un sens, car outre un chaste baiser qu'elle avait vécu il y a deux ans, Cora n'était jamais tombée amoureuse comme son aîné ou sa défunte sœur. Secrètement, elle en rêvait, mais cela ne faisait pas parti à cent pour cent de ses priorités.

« Et comment s'apelle-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle curieuse de connaître le prénom de la jeune qui avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de son frère aîné.

\- Kate, dit-il simplement en laissant apparaître un fin sourire en coin. »

La jeune femme se figea. C'était une blague. Son frère se moquait d'elle. Il ne devait pas y avoir qu'une seule Kate dans toute la région, mais son instinct lui soufflait que c'était la même personne. En voyant l'expression de sa petite sœur, Derek l'appela doucement, mais cela ne servait à rien. Les images de ses soixante-douze heures lui revinrent par flash comme plusieurs scènes qui défilaient en accélérer. Quelle était la probabilité pour que le béguin de son frère soit cette psychopathe ? Sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Cora se noyèrent progressivement pour finalement laisser couler deux larmes, une sur chaque joue. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit de nouveau son frère enchaîné, le regard inquiet, n'arrivant pas à la toucher pour la consoler. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et commença à courir hors de la bâtisse. Derek l'appela, encore et encore, se redressant, tirant sur ses chaînes, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les deux loups-garous se positionnèrent, prêts à passer à l'action si les chaînes cédaient. Sa sœur avait besoin de lui, il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais la jeune louve partit sans rien dire, laissant le lycan enchaîné dans une inquiétude sans nom.

Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, Cora partit en direction de la prison. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Le fait que son aîné soit dans le hangar et non dans la prison l'intriguait déjà. Cependant, si leur mère les avait surpris, elle était en droit de la capturer. Ainsi, la jeune femme aurait la certitude qu'elle n'avait ni imaginé cette odeur sur Derek, ni agit au quart de tour. Des gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent peu à peu. Il y avait un prisonnier, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Devait-elle entrer dans le bâtiment ? La simple idée de voir quelqu'un se faire torturer lui plombait l'estomac, la rendant presque nerveuse. Cora ne savait pas si elle le supporterait, même si c'était sa tortionnaire. Néanmoins, elle inspira un grand coup, expira lentement et pénétra dans la prison. Un loup-garou se tenait sur la gauche, tandis qu'un autre cachait le prisonnier de part son corps imposant. Le lycan observateur l'aperçut et lui demanda de quitter la prison. Ce fut à cet instant que l'autre lycanthrope pivota vers elle et Cora la vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et si Kate fut d'abord surprise de la voir, elle afficha un rictus malsain. La louve n'entendait pas les deux loups. Son cerveau restait obstinément bloqué sur la réalité des faits : Derek avait flirté avec elle avant qu'elle ne rentre et la torture. La jeune Hale remit les pieds sur terre lorsqu'un des lycans lui toucha le bras. Par réflexe, elle lui colla un coup de poing au visage et profita de l'effet de surprise pour courir hors de cette bâtisse. C'était insoutenable, irréel. Comment son frère n'avait-il pas senti son odeur sur cette femme ? Son sang ? Blessée au plus haut point, la jeune louve se précipita jusqu'au manoir, prit la direction de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle qui pensait que le cauchemar était terminé, elle s'était trompée.

~ oOo ~

Il fallut deux heures pour que Marc réussisse à approcher sa fille et une heure de plus pour délier sa langue. Collée contre le torse protecteur de son paternel et en sécurité dans ses bras, Cora avait finalement cédé et elle avait raconté dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé. De l'embuscade au village à leur découverte de vampires corrompus, en passant par le vampire, Stiles, qui les avait libérés grâce à son pouvoir, la jeune Hale n'avait pas été avare niveau détails. Son père l'embrassait régulièrement sur le haut de la tête et la serrait un peu plus fort à chaque passage dur. Son cœur hurlait de douleur face à ce que son enfant avait subi et une rage incroyable grandissait. Ce fut peut-être cela qui alerta Talia, qui entra dans la chambre de sa fille alors que cette dernière venait de finir son récit. Lorsque deux personnes sont liées, il arrive de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent. Et c'était clairement le cas au vu de l'expression de Talia. Elle avait ressenti la détresse de son époux et la scène sous ses yeux lui fit comprendre que leur fille avait finalement parlé. Elle ne posa aucune question. Elle prit juste place aux côtés de sa fille, qui était maintenant entourée de ses parents.

* * *

Au village des humains.

La nuit venait de tomber. La Lune montait peu à peu dans le ciel recouvert d'étoiles. Cet océan d'un clair-obscur faisait place à de gros nuages, plus noirs que l'encre. Un orage se préparait. Dans le château du Roi, un homme était assis à son bureau, éclairé d'une simple bougie. Son plan de travail était recouvert d'une multitude de parchemins et de rouleaux. C'était à se demander comment l'homme s'y retrouvait. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez vieux, le crâne dégarni et les quelques cheveux blancs en témoignaient. Son visage était ridé, accentuant son air sévère. Cet homme écrivait, concentré sur son travail, les lunettes sur le nez. Les pas rapide d'un homme en tenue de chasseur ne lui firent même pas relever la tête en dépit du fait qu'il savait très bien que c'était pour lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui restait si tardivement et qui travaillait autant dans ce château - c'était son humble avis. Le chasseur s'arrêta devant le bureau et s'inclina par respect.

« Mon Seigneur, j'ai de terribles nouvelles. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Cependant, le jeune homme était le cul entre deux chaises : il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer et déranger l'homme ou s'il devait attendre son accord. Une anxiété certaine était en train de le prendre aux tripes et il décida de continuer.

« Votre fille n'est pas rentrée et nous avons perdu nos prisonniers.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pour votre fille ou les prisonniers ?

\- À ton avis idiot ? répliqua l'homme en haussant le ton, visiblement agacé.

\- Cinq heures pour votre fille et huit heures pour les prisonniers. »

L'homme soupira, contrarié non seulement par les nouvelles, mais également par l'homme en face de lui. Il posa sa plume dans l'encrier et décida de regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

« Dis à Chris de prendre les deux unités de Kate. Il saura quoi faire. »

Le chasseur acquiesça vivement, s'inclina rapidement et quitta le bureau de l'homme comme si le Diable le poursuivait avec son trident enflammé. Mais le Diable était sur sa chaise de bureau, un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Les choses progressaient.

* * *

Au village du clan Wiseman.

Cela faisait trois jours que son fils était rentré, trois jours qu'il avait récupéré son enfant, trois jours que cette boule dans son estomac s'était envolée. John Stilinski était soulagé à un tel point qu'une grande fatigue l'avait étreint, lui faisant passer une nuit correcte. Puis deux nuits courbaturées. En effet, s'il s'était accordé avec le personnel médical pour laisser son fils tranquille une nuit, afin de voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Les nuits suivantes, il était hors de question qu'il quitte son fils unique. Il avait même ramené du travail au chevet de Stiles, alternant régulièrement entre son bureau et la chambre du jeune Stilinski. Son fils n'avait rien dit, lui souriant, parlant étonnement peu. À chaque fois qu'il décidait de faire la conversation, c'était pour savoir comment son père allait, s'il avait pensé à se nourrir, comment il gérait les affaires du village. Jamais il ne parla de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il refusait obstinément, s'enfermant dans un mutisme si on osait lui poser la moindre question. Que ce soit son père, Lydia ou même le Roi en personne, il n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, Stiles avait des choses à dire, beaucoup de choses même ! Cependant, c'était tellement le bazar dans sa tête qu'il était perdu. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas si le plus important était le nom des chasseurs dont il avait croisé la route ou les vampires travaillant pour eux. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire le point, de douloureux souvenirs revenaient et à chaque fois, il renfermait le tout sans faire la moindre distinction. Ainsi, aucune parole n'avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres. Les seules informations dites étaient qu'il avait été capturé par les chasseurs et il jura sur sa propre vie devant Viktor qu'aucune information sur le clan avait été divulguée. Cela suffisait pour le souverain, mais pas pour le chef de la garde. Les soigneurs avaient quelques idées sur ce que Stiles avait subi, après quelques examens et observations. Malgré son jeune âge, son organisme avait fait du bon travail en dépit du fait que sa peau avait gardé beaucoup de marques. Nourris à trois doses de sang par jour avec des onguents divers, Stiles avait l'air de reprendre quelques couleurs d'après son père, mais il y avait des chances pour qu'il garde une ou deux cicatrices.

John était plongé dans un rapport, tentant de trouver la pièce manquante au puzzle. Stiles dormait à côté de lui malgré la nuit tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et le chef de la garde redressa la tête, autorisant la personne à entrer. C'était un garde, apportant un message du clan Hale d'après l'emblème qui scellait le parchemin. John le prit, l'ouvrit et le lut.

« Fais venir Parrish, ordonna le chef de la garde au vampire. »

Le soldat se contenta d'acquiescer avant de quitter la pièce. Il était hors de question pour le patriarche Stilinski de quitter cet endroit sans quelqu'un de confiance auprès de Stiles.

~ oOo ~

« Je n'en ai cure ! tonna le souverain des vampires.

\- Mais mon Seigneur, nous avons la possibilité de rendre justice. Un des autres a été capturé et torturé pendant trois jours et vous ne voudriez pas collaborer avec les lycans qui ont la personne responsable de cette atrocité ? s'étrangla John en observant son Roi qui faisait les cent pas. »

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il tentait de convaincre Viktor, mais ce dernier vouait une haine sans nom aux loups-garous. Il refusait de rendre justice alors que Talia proposait un arrangement. En effet, la chasseuse avait non seulement torturé Stiles, mais également deux de ses bêtas, dont un qui était de sa chair et de son sang. C'était généreux de sa part de ne pas exécuter la tortionnaire avant de connaître l'opinion des vampires. Les lois étaient différentes et si l'une était plus sadique que l'autre, John se doutait que la pire des deux soit appliquée par vengeance. Il comprenait dans un sens, tout comme le point de vue de son souverain.

« S'ils nous tendent une embuscade, y as-tu pensé ? Nous aurions l'air idiot et même si vous êtes peu nombreux, tu es le chef de la garde ! Tu ne peux te permettre de mourir ainsi.

\- Si ça devait être le cas, Parrish saura me remplacer, commenta le vampire Stilinski.

\- Jordan Parrish est peut-être courageux, mais jamais il n'aura ton poste, claqua sans détour le Roi d'une voix froide.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce qu'il ne fait pas parti d'une des familles fondatrices. Il est hors de question qu'un tel poste soit attribué à un inconnu !

 _Dites plutôt que vous ne pourrez aucunement faire pression sur lui, car il n'a aucune famille, pas de descendant et qu'il n'est lié à personne_ , pensa amèrement le chef de la garde. »

Depuis la création du clan Wiseman, les familles fondatrices se partageaient les rôles les plus importants : le gouvernement, la trésorerie, l'armée, la médecine et les recherches. La trésorerie était actuellement gérée par la famille Martin, les recherches par la famille Greenberg et la médecine par la famille Davis, bien que les familles aient parfois inversé les rôles (par exemple, les Martin ont fait d'importantes recherches sur les loups-garous permettant de mieux les appréhender, les combattre et les tuer). Les Wiseman avaient toujours gouverné tout comme les Stilinski avaient toujours commandé l'armée. Si pendant le premier siècle, quelques tensions étaient nées, elles étaient depuis longtemps mortes et enterrées. Le village s'y était accommodé et vivait plus ou moins bien cette situation, habitué à cette routine.

Le Roi Wiseman soupira, las, et reprit ses cent pas devant John. Ce dernier restait stoïque malgré la situation, ne laissant rien transparaître. Après tout, un soldat obéit, il n'a pas à réfléchir.

« Le bal a lieu dans trois jours. Les derniers préparatifs doivent être mis en place et la sécurité optimale. Je ne reviendrais donc pas sur ma décision. Laissons cette chasseuse entre les mains des lycans et passons à autre chose, déclara Viktor. Tu enverras une missive à l'Alpha pour lui dire d'en faire ce que bon lui semble et tu te remettras au travail.

\- Bien mon Seigneur, répondit le vampire en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de quitter son souverain. »

Si Viktor pensait qu'il allait l'écouter et l'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, il allait connaître le trait commun de tous les Stilinski : l'entêtement. John n'allait certainement pas louper l'occasion de faire payer à cette chasseuse ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils. Il n'était pas spécialement rancunier, mais on ne touchait pas à son enfant sans en tâter de ses foudres. Ou plutôt, ses flammes.

* * *

 **Quelle sentence attend Kate ? Que lui réserve Talia ?**

 **Quels sont les projets des Argent ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait tout cela ? La capture de Kate était-elle orchestrée de toute pièce ?**

 **Pourquoi le Roi Viktor refuse-t-il tout compromis venant de Talia ? Veut-il réellement la paix ou maintenir un statut quo que lui-même brisera à la première occasion ?**

 **A quel point Stiles, Cora et Boyd ont-ils été traumatisés par leurs longs et interminables jours de torture ? Vont-ils s'en remettre ?**

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre répondit-il à vos questions ?** _*dit-elle alors qu'elle vous en pose des tonnes à la fin*_

 _Prochain chapitre : vendredi 02 octobre. (Je n'ai pas eu mon emploi du temps donc par précaution, je préfère poster à l'heure qu'en retard. Ou peut-être que je posterai plus tôt :3)_


	8. Chapitre 07

**Hello chers lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les 18 jours de retard. J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots. De plus, ce chapitre étant long, la correction l'a été tout autant et il y a eu parfois des petits problèmes de mails. Le tout combiné, tadam ! Retard de dix-huit jours. Je suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus (je n'aime pas lorsque les délais ne sont pas respectés).**

 **J'ai donc décidé de revoir ma façon de publier et il n'y aura désormais qu'un chapitre par mois, publié en début de mois. Si j'arrive à en faire plus, tant mieux pour vous :) mes études me prennent énormément de temps et j'ai aussi pas mal d'à côtés. Tout est une question d'équilibre et d'organisation, mais je suis convaincue que je trouverais un bon compromis pour avancer cette histoire et respecter mes délais.**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Merci à _silvermoon, Melwen Ferlie, Cosy-chwan, FunManga21, Cemlia_ et _angeliquebucaille_ de me rejoindre dans cette aventure, ainsi qu'à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis la fiction dans leur favoris. Merci beaucoup **

**Merci également à _Wm2_ et _la Dictateuse_ pour leurs reviews régulières.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser la moindre question ou à me donner votre avis, je vous répondrais à chaque fois personnellement (en MP ou dans le prochain chapitre si vous êtes en Guest).**

 **Je dédis une partie de ce chapitre à l'invité « LE VISITEUR ». Tu m'avais demandé des précisions sur les pouvoirs des vampires, ce chapitre va y répondre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _35 ans plus tôt._

Laboratoires secrets, quelque part dans le village des humains.

Dans une pièce entièrement éclairée par des chandelles et deux grands chandeliers, un homme en blouse grise notait sur un parchemin son contre-rendu. La pièce était lumineuse : entre les chaudrons qui bouillaient et les réactions chimiques qui s'effectuaient de temps à autre, c'était comme si les nombreux objets travaillaient d'eux-mêmes. Un plan de travail ornait les quatre murs de la pièce, qui était large d'un bon mètre et qui soutenait les diverses expériences, le matériel chimique et la verrerie. Il fut seulement coupé sur un pan de mur par une immense cheminée qui chauffait la pièce et les chaudrons sur les braises. Au milieu de cette pièce, quatre grandes et longues tables en bois étaient disposées bout à bout, créant une grande table unique. Elles étaient recouvertes de parchemins, d'encres, de plumes, d'instruments mathématiques et d'une multitude de bougies dont la cire des anciennes servait à faire tenir les nouvelles. C'était le désordre, mais les laborantins avaient l'air de s'y retrouver.

Le seul homme encore présent leva les yeux de son parchemin alors que quelqu'un l'appelait. Hurlant qu'il arrivait, il posa rageusement sa plume dans son encrier et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir pesté dans sa barbe inexistante. Si on s'approchait un peu plus du bureau qui venait de se libérer, un parchemin en particulier nous aurait attiré le regard, car il débutait par un titre très éloquent.

Sujet d'expérience V003.

 _Jour 01._

 _Nouveau sujet, différents des loups-garous : un vampire. Les lycanthropes sont plus sauvages, ils ressemblent plus à des animaux que les suceurs de sang, qui, eux, sont beaucoup plus difficiles à approcher._

 _Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à quelques heures avec lui, mais elles étaient très enrichissantes. C'est un homme, environ la trentaine, brun, les yeux marron, un mètre quatre-vingt, le teint pâle, la musculature développée. Très beau spécimen. J'ai d'abord coupé la peau de son avant-bras avec l'appui d'un scalpel sur une longueur de cinq centimètres. En chronométrant à l'aide d'un sablier, il s'est écoulé six secondes avant la complète cicatrisation de la plaie¹. J'ai réitéré l'expérience en le faisant sur vingt centimètres et la cicatrisation a mis dix secondes de plus. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai remarqué une différence d'une seconde avec les références au temps zéro. Cette différence a augmenté avec le temps. J'ai fait un graphique afin d'avoir des repères pour une prochaine expérience (mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas pensé à faire cela, il faudra donc que je répertorie le tout). C'est mon premier sujet vampirique et je n'ai pas le droit de l'interroger._

 _Demain, je passerai à d'autres formes de blessures afin de définir le plus rapidement son âge. Nous savons que les vampires peuvent vivre plus longtemps qu'un être humain, mais de combien ?_

Juste en-dessous, un cahier était ouvert et maintenu à une certaine page.

 _16 Mai._

 _J'étais tout excité la veille en apprenant qu'une équipe avait mis en place un plan pour capturer un vampire. Savoir qu'ils avaient réussi n'était qu'une bonne nouvelle pour moi ! Après des dizaines d'expériences sur des lycanthropes, j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur un autre être surnaturel. Depuis que le clan Argent a été mis en place, seulement deux vampires ont été capturés, dont un qui s'est échappé. Je ne dois donc pas louper ma chance de faire des découvertes sur ses êtres surnaturels._

 _Mes recherches avancent à grand pas et le chef du clan en est ravi. Dans quelques jours, je pourrais tester mon sérum sur un rat. Il faut que je pense à recalculer toutes mes formules deux fois. Mon collègue Éric est mort hier. Je lui avais dit d'être prudent avec le lycanthrope qu'ils nous ont ramené, mais son entêtement a été plus fort et voilà le résultat ! Je me retrouve avec Lucien et je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en son travail pour faire équipe avec lui. Pas encore. Je verrai comment il reprend le travail d'Éric et ensuite, j'essaierai de travailler avec lui._

 _Mon spécimen est de plus en plus difficile à maintenir attaché. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais une sorte de cycle s'est mis en place depuis qu'on l'a capturé. Je pense qu'il est affamé et ça m'embêterait de continuer mes recherches sur un sujet à moitié mort ! Si on devait catégoriser son état, je dirais qu'il est en phase trois depuis deux jours et demi. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça peut aller, mais j'aimerais ne pas le disséquer trop tôt._

 _20 Mai._

 _Mon sérum n'a pas fonctionné. Je dois reprendre les calculs, revoir mes formules, mais je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas._

 _Lucien est venu vers moi de lui-même et finalement, nous avons travaillé comme si c'était naturel. Nous avons regardé nos travaux et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que les vampires et les lycanthropes ont un gêne semblable : la cicatrisation. Scientifiquementparlant, on pourrait appeler cela de la régénération. Le mieuxserait d'arriver à trouver ce qui leur procure cela, de l'isoler et de l'injecter sur des êtres humains. Nous serions beaucoup moins vulnérables et le clan Argent pourrait combattre à armes à peu près égales les êtres surnaturels. Enfin, deux espèces, car on ne connaît pas le nombre exact d'espèces surnaturelles dans notre monde. Mais les vampires et les lycanthropes ont l'air relativement au-dessus d'une certaine chaîne alimentaire._

 _Nous n'avons pas d'appareils permettant d'observer le sang, mais je suis sûr que c'est la clé. Demain, nous essaierons de filtrer le sang du vampire et du lycanthrope. Nous pourrons faire d'autres tests sur des rats afin de voir la réaction._

* * *

 _35 ans plus tard._

Village des vampires.

Stiles avait fini par reprendre du poil de la bête. Les soins prodigués par les érudits avaient pansés ses plaies et il fallait vraiment se pencher sur sa peau pour distinguer de fins traits argentés, seuls signes restant qu'il avait été torturé. Le jeune homme avait le dos zébré et quelques pointillés formant un rectangle sur le pectoral droit. Pour lui, il ne s'en sortait pas mal. Plus que pas mal, même. Il avait survécu, il était en vie et rien que ce fait était un soulagement sans nom. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il raconte en détail sa mésaventure, mais il avait réussi à avouer à son père que son pouvoir s'était déclenché. D'abord surpris, son père lui avait souri et lui dit qu'il était fier de lui. Claudia avait eu le pressentiment que son enfant aurait ses pouvoirs plus tôt, comme elle, mais elle pensait qu'il contrôlerait l'eau ou le feu, pas la terre. Parler d'elle les rendit mélancolique, mais après une accolade, John rassura son fils et lui promit qu'il lui apprendrait à contrôler son pouvoir pour ne pas que les autres le sachent. Il était vraiment précoce et il avait suffisamment vécu pour le moment.

De retour dans sa maison, le jeune Stilinski fut accueilli par les bras de leur servante, Jocelyne. D'abord étonné, il se laissa finalement aller, ne disant pas non à un peu d'affection. Jocelyne était adorable avec eux, même si elle les servait, les nourrissait, elle souriait et apportait un peu de joie dans cette maison depuis la disparition de Claudia. Elle ne la remplaçait pas, mais elle les aidait à avancer au mieux. Le jeune vampire ne tarda pas à lire les quelques cours qu'il avait manqués, apportés par un de ses camarades de classe, avant de se préparer. En effet, cette nuit allait être festive, car le Roi avait organisé un bal pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Il y en avait un pour chaque anniversaire de la famille royale, soit quatre par an. Évidemment, en tant que fils du chef de la garde royale, Stiles se devait d'y assister, autant dire que ça l'ennuyait d'avance. Il détestait les bals et passer une soirée à s'ennuyer plutôt qu'à étudier sur ses cours, ou mieux les lycanthropes, était tout simplement du gâchis à ses yeux. Il prit la décision d'y aller pour mieux filer à l'anglaise. Après une toilette, il s'habilla, enfilant un à un les vêtements afin d'être impeccable. L'apparence avait énormément d'importance dans ces réunions. Après un brin de toilette, il vêtit son buste d'une chemise blanche, puis un veston noir après avoir coincé sa chemise dans son pantalon de costume sombre. Il noua ensuite un tissu en mousseline en guise de jabot autour du fin col de son haut et enfila une veste en queue de pie de la même couleur que le pantalon. Il compléta sa tenue par une paire de chaussures en cuir bien cirées. Stiles resta quelques instants devant le miroir à s'observer, se motivant intérieurement. Il avait l'air plutôt beau et semblait avoir un peu de classe avec cet ensemble. Juste un peu. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et quitta sa chambre, remontant au salon. Jocelyne le complimenta, rassurant légèrement le jeune homme. Après deux gorgées de sang pour avoir un peu plus de force, le jeune vampire quitta le domicile.

* * *

Autant il avait réussi à s'incruster incognito, autant son anonymat n'avait duré que trente secondes. Adossé contre un mur de la salle de bal avec un verre à la main², Stiles tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser le regard des vampires qui le dévisageaient. Ses yeux détaillèrent plutôt les décorations et autres frivolités installées pour l'occasion. De nombreuses guirlandes aux couleurs royales quadrillaient le plafond haut de dix mètres. Des centaines de bougies étaient rassemblées à divers endroits et d'autres encore, en nombre plus réduit, étaient accrochées aux murs. La pièce était tellement lumineuse qu'elle pouvait en faire rougir le soleil de jalousie. C'était somptueux. De la musique classique se distinguait parmi le léger brouhaha de la foule qui ne cessait de croître. Le jeune Stilinski se demandait si tous les invités pourraient rentrer tellement la foule devenait de plus en plus dense. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : les invités étaient les familles fondatrices et les familles les plus appréciées par Viktor. Les autres ne pourraient y assister que grâce à leur imagination en entendant les petits ragots. Actuellement, il aurait bien aimé échanger sa place. Stiles s'ennuyait ferme et il n'avait encore vu personne qu'il connaissait. C'était rageant. Finissant son verre d'une traite, il décida de quitter le mur pour se dégourdir les jambes, longeant la piste de danse déjà accaparée. Il put distinguer son père qui balayait la salle de son regard, posté fidèlement aux côtés du souverain et de son épouse. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas capter son regard, il ne voulait pas le perturber ou pire, l'inquiéter de le voir seul. Ses pas le conduisirent à un autre buffet et sa main droite attrapa un verre. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne se dirigeait vers lui.

« Fait attention, tu vas finir par ne rien laisser aux invités !

\- Parrish ! fit Stiles en relevant la tête. Tu es également condamné à assister à ce bal à ce que je vois.

\- Pas de repos pour la garde³, se contenta de dire le soldat en observant les vampires autour d'eux. Et puis, je peux au moins me balader un peu, ton père n'a pas cette chance. »

Là, il marquait un point. John allait passer sa nuit planté comme un piquet à droite de Viktor, bougeant le moins possible, voire même pas du tout. Le Roi était légèrement paranoïaque : il n'était jamais loin d'un garde, ayant peur de se faire assassiner. Certains étaient convaincus que c'était ridicule, car le Roi des vampires nourrissait beaucoup de doutes sur l'exactitude de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait peut-être plus les réflexes de ses deux cents ans, mais s'il contrôlait le mental, la personne aurait une mort pleine de souffrances. Et dire qu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs lui aussi...

« Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? demanda le jeune soldat, coupant ses réflexions.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'inviter quelqu'un et puis, je doute que quelqu'un ait envie de passer la soirée avec moi. »

Il apporta son verre à ses lèvres alors que Parrish l'observait, pour s'incliner subitement. N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, le jeune Stilinski se retourna pour faire face à deux gardes entourant le prince Damian, un fin sourire étirant sa bouche. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Stiles s'inclina respectueusement, notant dans un coin de la tête que c'était bien la première fois qu'il approchait le prince de si près. Il le dépassait légèrement malgré les vingt-cinq ans qui les séparaient, était brun aux yeux d'un bleu presque glacial et une carrure filiforme. Même Stiles avait plus de musculature que lui et c'était presque avec fierté qu'il se fit la réflexion. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, classique, et une chemise bleu marine. Que lui voulait-il ? Stiles était peut-être le sujet de beaucoup de conversations, mais de là à ce que l'héritier du trône vienne le voir. Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Damian coupa court à ses questions muettes.

« Relevez-vous, Monsieur Stilinski. Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Stiles, Votre Majesté, répondit le jeune vampire. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi.

\- Très bien, fit-il en souriant doucement, d'une voix calme, posée, détendue, qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à son paternel. Je viens à vous dans l'optique de vous demander... quelque chose.

\- Dites, Votre Majesté, répondit Stiles, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait faire comme service pour le prince.

\- Ma chère sœur est très timide et elle aimerait beaucoup avoir une danse en votre compagnie. Cela serait-il possible ? »

Au même moment, Damian se décala sur la gauche et laissa sa sœur, Helena, avancer de quelques pas vers le jeune vampire. C'était une manière un peu théâtrale de présenter quelqu'un, mais Stiles oublia bien vite ce détail. Helena était très élégante. Sa robe bleu nuit satinée scintillait d'une multitude de petites perles argentées. Le buste formait un corset entièrement brodé de ces mêmes perles, dessinant divers arabesques. Le col était large, découvrant plus de la moitié de ses épaules, mais recouvrait les bras de la jeune femme d'un fin tissu transparent noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une queue de cheval dont les mèches bouclaient, et quelques fantaisies brillantes complétaient sa coiffure. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair étaient plus grands que ceux de son frère et plus clairs. Sûrement à cause de la tenue. Stiles s'inclina une nouvelle fois, la saluant correctement avant d'avoir l'autorisation de se redresser.

« Alors, acceptez-vous Stiles ?

\- C'est un honneur votre Majesté, dit-il en s'adressant au prince avant de se tourner vers Helena et de lui présenter sa main. Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder une danse, Votre Majesté ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en lui souriant et attrapant délicatement sa main. »

Il déposa sa main sur la sienne, l'amenant ainsi sur la piste de danse, Parrish attrapant son verre dans la manœuvre. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce privilège, cet honneur de danser avec une personne de la famille royale. C'était beaucoup trop louche pour que cela soit innocent. Se plaçant en face de sa cavalière, ils se firent une révérence avant de placer leurs paumes face à l'autre, sans les toucher, et tournèrent en cercle. Le jeune Stilinski tentait tant bien que mal de se souvenir des pas, ne voulant pas donner une mauvaise image. Il avait son quota de honte pour le siècle ! Avec précaution, il attrapa une des mains de la princesse pour la déposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il attrapait avec douceur l'autre dans son autre main. Il cala sa main libre sur la fin d'une omoplate de la jeune femme, n'y posant que le début de sa paume, à peine, c'était plus le poignet d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait de sa mère qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser sa main entière dans le dos d'une femme si cette dernière ne lui avait pas donné son autorisation. Sauf si c'était son épouse. Tous les jeunes hommes ne le faisaient pas, c'était une question d'éducation. Malgré les faux pas qu'il faisait, Helena se laissa guider, s'adaptant. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter, rompant ce silence entre eux pour le moins pesant.

« Vous êtes une très bonne cavalière, Votre Majesté.

\- Je vous remercie, mais si cela peut vous détendre, j'ai déjà dansé avec de très mauvais cavaliers, dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui parlant avec douceur.

\- Vous n'avez fait aucune comparaison, alors vous me rassurer. Vous savez utiliser les mots à bon escient.

\- Je n'aspire pas au trône, ce droit revient à mon frère, mais je peux exceller dans d'autres domaines afin de convenir à un bon parti comme dirait Mère.

\- J'espère que vous avez d'autres projets qu'un mariage arrangé, commenta le jeune homme avant de se mordre la lèvre, ayant peut-être parlé trop vite et de manière déplacée. »

Stiles la fit tourner loin de lui, gardant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et la ramena contre lui, son dos face à son torse. De son autre main, il plaça la main de la princesse sur son corset, sous le sein côté gauche et déposa telle une plume sa propre main dessus. De l'autre main, où il tenait celle de la jeune vampire, il les fit tourner légèrement sur plusieurs pas et reprit leur position initiale, face à face. Ce n'était même pas maîtrisé, le jeune Stilinski avait fait à l'instinct. Néanmoins, il n'avait écrasé aucun pied, bousculé personne et Helena n'était pas tombée. Il s'en était donc sorti comme un chef.

« Oui, mais mieux vaut garder les choses pour soi parfois, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement triste. »

Les yeux de Stiles la fixèrent, continuant de danser en mode pilote automatique. Helena regardait son épaule comme si un fil s'était décousu de sa veste et que son regard allait le faire bouger tout seul pour qu'il se remette à sa place. Le jeune vampire la trouva soudainement triste, seule et prisonnière d'un autre monde, d'un monde caché qui était dénué de joie, de sourires et de rires, seulement constitué d'éducation, de discipline et de règles. Empathique, le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas être trop familier et la consoler comme la petite sœur qu'il aurait pu avoir. Cet état le désola un peu plus, prenant conscience de choses dont il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée s'il n'avait pas pris la place de son père cette nuit-là : le monde était corrompu.

La musique s'arrêta nette et Stiles stoppa tout mouvement, saluant correctement la princesse. Cette dernière se rapprocha de lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Ne crois jamais en ce que mon père peut te promettre, murmura-t-elle si bas que le jeune vampire dut se concentrer sur elle, car la salle était bruyante d'applaudissements. »

Helena déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue et prit congé. Stiles la regarda partir, comprenant que cette mise en scène était pour lui dire cette information. Une multitude de questions submergea l'esprit du vampire qui quitta lentement la piste de danse direction d'un buffet pour se désaltérer. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ? Quel intérêt avait-elle à lui dire cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ? Est-ce que Damian était de mèche avec elle ou était-il dans l'ignorance ? Il ne remarqua même pas Lydia l'approcher dans sa robe mauve argenté, suivit de Parrish, avec qui elle avait discuté en attendant son meilleur ami.

« Tu oses cacher à ta meilleure amie que tu as une cavalière ? s'étonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et pas n'importe quelle cavalière en plus.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, souffla le jeune vampire, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pour te faire pardonner, invite-moi à danser. »

Il ne put qu'accéder à sa demande, l'esprit ailleurs pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

John termina de se préparer, ayant fait trois fois le point sur les diverses choses en cours. Parrish prendrait les décisions si nécessaire et ses hommes le couvriraient si on le demandait. Ce n'était l'affaire que d'une heure s'ils se débrouillaient bien, mais la prudence restait de rigueur. Le chef de la garde allait une nouvelle fois faire face à l'Alpha Hale au Lac Silencieux. Si au départ il ne devait que lui faire part de la décision de son souverain, le vampire avait clairement exprimé son désir de voir la chasseuse de ses propres yeux. Il aspirait à une vengeance qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais lorsque l'on touche à votre enfant, ne devenez-vous pas une autre personne ? D'ailleurs, Stiles avait demandé à son père de venir, prétextant vouloir voir l'Alpha au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mauvais argument, le chef de la garde avait catégoriquement refusé. N'en démordant pas, le jeune vampire avait ensuite dit qu'il voulait la remercier et qu'il avait un tee-shirt à rendre et ça avait interpellé son père. Trouvant des arguments plus ou moins farfelus, John avait malheureusement cédé à sa requête. Il le surveillerait de près et il serait entouré d'une dizaine de soldats. Non, rien ne pouvait lui arriver s'il était à ses côtés. C'était moins sûr au village.

Le groupe de vampire avait quitté la bourgade, avançant comme un seul homme. Même Stiles suivait parfaitement le rythme. Les vampires furent les premiers sur le lieu du rendez-vous et le jeune Stilinski put admirer l'ensemble de la clairière et du lac. C'était un endroit d'un calme inimaginable et apaisant. Quelques lucioles éclairaient la berge et quelques touffes de plantes grandissaient çà et là. John rappela à son fils de ne pas s'éloigner, ce dernier ayant, sans s'en rendre compte, été jusqu'au lac pour tenter de voir si un druide se cachait de l'autre côté. Il avait lu que c'était un endroit neutre, appartenant aux druides, mais il n'y avait pas tant d'informations que cela. Ça restait mystérieux et Stiles avait d'autant plus envie d'en savoir davantage.

Après quelques minutes de retard, le groupe des lycans arriva et le plus jeune vampire du groupe devina que la femme qui ouvrait la marche était l'Alpha. Stiles trouvait qu'elle dégageait une aura respectueuse, stricte et douce à la fois. C'était perturbant. Deux jeunes loups l'entouraient, dont l'un d'eux était Cora, et le reste du groupe suivait. Qu'est-ce que Cora faisait ici ? Il était content de la revoir, en meilleure forme surtout, mais n'était-ce pas une réunion de chef pour décider d'une mort atroce ? Bon, d'accord, il était là, mais il avait un peu forcé la main de son père. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pensé au fait de revoir Kate. Cependant, il ne la vit pas, l'alertant immédiatement. Son regard se plissa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'Alpha s'avança seule et son père fit de même, se saluant respectueusement. Le jeune Stilinski trouvait que cela était déroutant : comment deux espèces pouvaient-elles se saluer si distinctement alors qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une trêve ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que leurs clans se détestent, non se haïssent, depuis des siècles ? Le chef de la garde interrompit ses pensées, lui faisant signe pour qu'il avance. Il exécuta et s'inclina respectueusement, se présentant en calquant sur l'échange qu'il venait de voir.

« Votre fils vous ressemble, déclara Talia en souriant légèrement, Stiles se redressant pour observer le chef du clan Hale. Sauf les yeux. »

C'était gênant, mais le jeune vampire se contenta d'un sourire pincé. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point, et sa curiosité. Son regard noisette dévia sur Cora, qui lui sourit et lui fit un discret signe de main auxquels il lui répondit. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux sur le plan physique et Stiles se demanda à quelle vitesse elle avait guéri. Sûrement plus vite que lui ! S'il avait eu le droit à trois repas par jour pendant quatre jours, c'était avant tout pour que ses cicatrices s'effacent complètement, mais les soigneurs l'avaient prévenu sur le fait qu'elles guériraient avec le temps.

John sourit en coin face au compliment et changea de sujet, avant de trop penser à sa défunte épouse.

« Tout comme vos enfants, fit le chef de la garde en jetant un coup d'œil aux loups-garous qui entouraient Talia. Où se trouve la prisonnière ? »

Le jeune vampire jeta alors un regard sur le frère de Cora - il ne pouvait être que son frère, son père n'auraient pas dit vos enfants sinon et on voyait la ressemblance. Il était aussi grand que Talia, brun, les cheveux décoiffés en pique avec un teint légèrement bronzé. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir ce côté et avec ses bras croisés sur son torse, Stiles devinait aisément les muscles développés. C'était comme Boyd, il paraissait filiforme à côté. Le loup-garou ne lui accordait pas un regard, la tête tournée vers le lac. On aurait dit qu'il avait mal au ventre, mais le jeune vampire se demandait si les loups-garous pouvaient réellement avoir ce genre de symptômes à cause de la nourriture.

Finalement, il détourna les yeux, suivant l'échange entre les deux adultes.

« Nous ne l'avons pas amenée, dit l'Alpha, ses yeux dans ceux de John. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir respecté notre accord, mais si les chasseurs nous attaquent, mieux valait la laisser où plus de la majorité de ma meute se trouvait. Leur attaque sera vaine et elle sera exécutée.

\- Si vous avez déjà tout prévu, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? demanda presque avec amertume le vampire.

\- Pour savoir quel aurait été son sort si vous l'aviez capturée, afin qu'elle paie durement ses actes, et ma fille voulait vous présenter ses remerciements afin que vous fassiez la commission à votre fils. Qu'elle pourra faire de vive voix apparemment.

\- Vous vous doutez que ça n'aurait pas été la loi que j'aurais appliquée, mais... »

Il se stoppa et dans une parfaite synchronisation, Talia et John pivotèrent la tête vers les premiers arbres. Les vampires dégainèrent leurs lances, leurs épées et leurs arcs, prêts à neutraliser toutes menaces. Un bruit à l'opposé interpella l'ouïe de Talia et de John, mais le vampire fut plus rapide et attrapa la flèche qui failli blesser le fils de l'Alpha. Ce fut le déclencheur : les lycanthropes sortirent griffes et crocs, grognant sur l'ennemi qui avait osé s'attaquer à eux. John réagit et donna les ordres.

« Terra! Aer ! Formatio delta ! »⁴

Même si l'ordre était pour les vampires, les loups-garous se placèrent en position défensive. Un leader restait un leader après tout. Talia tentait de protéger Cora dans son dos, la plaçant contre Derek en lui ordonnant de la surveiller. Stiles fut tiré en arrière par un des soldats, le protégeant à l'aide de son binôme. Les formations vampiriques étaient toujours par paire, soit deux éléments qui se complétaient, soit deux mêmes éléments. Deux vampires s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et le jeune Stilinski devina que c'était la formation que son père avait ordonnée. Une pluie de flèches venait droit sur eux et l'un des vampires les stoppa net, plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, paumes vers le ciel. Tournant ses poignets, il changea la direction des projectiles et les retourna aux expéditeurs. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent, signe qu'elles avaient touché des personnes, tuées sur le coup ou simplement blessées. Soudain, une foule déboula de la forêt de part en part, encerclant presque les êtres surnaturels. Le second vampire passa à l'action : paumes vers le sol, il se concentra puis leva brusquement les bras et créa une vague, comme si le sol s'était transformé en un instant en une mer agitée. Sous la violence du choc, pas mal d'êtres humains volèrent et son partenaire en profita pour utiliser le vent et faire voler les corps loin d'eux. Les autres, tombés à terre, furent attaqués par les loups-garous, Talia en ayant donné l'ordre. La bataille commençait entre les chasseurs et les êtres surnaturels. Derek essayait de faire entendre raison à sa mère et de combattre avec les autres, mais sa décision était irrévocable. Il resterait derrière elle pour protéger Cora. Les yeux carmin de sa mère eurent le dernier mot.

« Aqua⁵, défense ! cria le chef de la garde. Aer, défense aussi ! Le reste en attaque ! Stiles ! »

Regardant son fils, John lui fit signe de venir, voulant le protéger lui-même, ainsi que les deux autres. Un soldat protégea du mieux qu'il put le jeune Stilinski jusqu'à son père et s'élança dans la bataille.

Une nouvelle vague humaine s'ajouta à la fête musclée. John envoya des boules de feu, brûlant plus ou moins gravement leurs ennemis. La priorité était de garder les enfants en sécurité. Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu l'Alpha partiellement transformée. Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux et il finit par retirer son épée de son fourreau. Il enflamma la lame et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tuer quiconque osait l'approcher de trop près. Il alternait entre son jeu d'épée et ses boules de feu, donnant presque l'impression d'une mise en scène. Stiles gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et inconsciemment, des racines sortirent du sol et s'agitèrent autour d'eux, créant une défense supplémentaire durant quelques minutes. Même s'il ne quittait pas son parent des yeux, le jeune vampire pouvait voir les autres soldats en action. Un vampire utilisait son arc en acier pour tirer des flèches de feu alors qu'il ne possédait même pas de carquois, un autre utilisait sa vitesse vampirique pour esquiver les coups et être au corps à corps, touchant ses ennemis, les laissant plus secs qu'une terre aride. Un autre encore se battait comme un seul homme avec son partenaire, combinant leur élément pour geler sur place les êtres humains avant de les achever d'un coup d'épée. Chacun se battait avec une technique qui lui était propre, les rendant forts, puissants et intouchables.

Dans un mouvement de coude, John donna un coup à son fils, lui faisant faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et le visage du jeune vampire atterrit sur le torse du frère de Cora, confirmant le fait que ses muscles étaient plus durs que de la pierre. Il pensa même qu'un être humain pouvait se casser le nez dessus ! Il s'excusa et leva la tête vers le visage carré du jeune homme et pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

À ce moment-là, la bataille passa au second plan et le temps ralentit. Une bulle s'était faite autour d'eux, silencieuse, douce et remplie de plénitude, les sons caractéristiques de la guerre s'atténuant progressivement jusqu'à quasiment disparaître. C'était comme si un vent léger les avait fait quitter le sol pour s'installer dans des sièges cotonneux. Le calme contrastait avec la violence du moment. Le jeune Hale comprit pourquoi son loup était agité, pourquoi il s'était senti irrité lorsqu'il avait repéré l'échange entre le jeune vampire et sa sœur cadette. Il comprit que son monde venait de changer, que la gravité avait changé même, que son cœur ne battait plus pour sa survie mais pour leur survie, que son loup n'était plus seul, son âme était complète. Il venait de s'imprégner. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant d'un bleu électrique à un doré brûlant et Cora, qui appelait son frère depuis quelques minutes, sût ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Soudain, un carreau⁶ fonça droit sur eux. Les deux leaders étaient trop occupés pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et l'entraîna derrière lui à une vitesse impressionnante, attrapant le carreau en vol avant qu'il ne blesse l'un d'entre eux. Il brisa le projectile en deux d'une seule main et le laissa tomber avant de se retourner vers le vampire. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ce n'était pas un loup-garou et c'était un homme par-dessus tout ! Son loup s'était trompé, il n'y avait que ça de possible, bien que le jeune Hale savait parfaitement que l'animal en lui ne se trompait jamais. Pas sur un tel sujet en tout cas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il se sentait honteux et bafoué, ne méritant pas un tel destin. Alors il fit la chose la plus contraire que son instinct animal désirait : ses yeux, redevenus normaux, lancèrent un regard noir au jeune vampire, l'interdisant de l'approcher. C'était comme si une aura menaçante se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau. L'effet fut immédiat, car Stiles n'était absolument pas rassuré en dépit du fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de grave. Ça arrivait de percuter des gens ! Surtout dans une bataille.

Tout à coup, un cor résonna dans la nuit et les êtres humains tentèrent de se replier, sauvant leurs fesses et laissant leur honneur sur place. Les lycanthropes en profitèrent pour tuer sans état d'âme les fuyards, ne laissant qu'une vingtaine de personnes en vie. Ils avaient bien souffert néanmoins : un loup-garou était mort au combat, deux avaient de sérieuses blessures et les autres des plaies qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Chez les vampires, un soldat était tombé et un autre était très mal en point. Les blessures des autres finissaient déjà de se panser.

Talia allait se tourner vers ses enfants, le souffle court, lorsqu'une vive douleur lui comprima la poitrine, l'obliger à s'agenouiller sur le coup. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui menaçait de couler et se redressa rapidement. C'était son compagnon, Marc, elle le sentait à travers le lien. Il avait des problèmes. Ne se rendant pas compte du changement chez Derek, elle hurla de rentrer au campement et se transforma en loup. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas normal et une peur grandit en elle.

Laissant sur place les vampires et ses enfants en retrait sachant que la bataille était clairement terminée, elle se rua jusqu'au village, ses bêtas la suivant de loin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, son esprit était focalisé sur lui, sur sa douleur, sur sa tristesse et elle accéléra encore plus si c'était possible, sentant le lien diminuer de plus en plus. La première chose qu'elle aurait dû percevoir, c'était l'absence de gardes à l'entrée, mais Talia ne ralentit pas pour autant. La seconde fut plusieurs nuages noirs, certains plus gros que d'autres, mais son esprit mit de côté ces informations pourtant capitales. Tout arriva d'un coup : le manoir était en feu et elle savait que son mari se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Malgré les flammes immenses qui dissuadaient d'entrer dans la bâtisse, l'Alpha s'élança sans aucune hésitation et se glissa à l'intérieur, le feu lui brûlant les poils sur les pattes avant et le dos. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, analysant les décombres, passant en-dessous ou sautant par-dessus en ignorant les blessures qu'elle s'infligeait, jusqu'à trouver le corps de Marc entouré d'une tâche impressionnante de sang. Elle lui lécha le visage, mais il ne réagit pas. Ne pouvant le mettre elle-même sur son dos, elle reprit forme humaine, des marques de brûlures sur ses avant-bras et ses jambes et le hissa gauchement sur ses épaules, agrippant fermement ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle refit le parcours inverse, mais la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée était condamnée. Reculant de quelques pas, Talia se rua sur le pan de mur à côté, se protégeant comme elle put le visage et tomba de l'autre côté, le corps de son mari un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa et traîna le corps un peu plus loin avant de poser sur le sol et prendre conscience des dégâts.

La brune s'effondra de tristesse, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues recouvertes de traces noires. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de son époux, le visage déformé par le chagrin qui l'accaparait, mais à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux, ses gémissements étranglés s'élevant peu à peu. Marc était mort, le trou béant au niveau de sa poitrine l'attestait. L'Alpha venait de perdre son compagnon, sa moitié d'être, de corps, de cœur et d'âme. Sa douleur lui fit prendre conscience qu'une partie d'elle était désormais vide, que ses yeux ne verraient plus le soleil de la même couleur, qu'elle ne trouverait plus les étoiles aussi brillantes, qu'elle verrait la vie sous des couleurs ternes. Talia laissa éclater ses sanglots, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, son visage tantôt dans le cou de Marc, tantôt sur sa poitrine, le serrant comme elle pouvait. Elle était tellement dévastée qu'elle n'entendit pas les pleurs de Cora contre le torse de son frère, lui-même luttant pour ne pas montrer son chagrin. Après leur sœur, leur père. C'était à croire que le malheur s'abattait sur leur famille. Derek serra un peu plus sa petite sœur, l'empêchant de se tourner pour voir le cadavre de leur père, lui-même posant le regard ailleurs. La scène avait marquée l'un comme l'autre en quelques secondes d'observation. Une seconde suffisait pour ne jamais oublier une pareille scène. Un homme s'approcha de Derek et l'informa qu'il partait avec un autre chez les druides pour faire venir Deaton. Le jeune Hale ne put qu'acquiescer, oubliant le fait que leur village soit partiellement détruit par une attaque, les incendies étant sûrement maîtrisés – car le manoir n'était pas le seul à souffrir des flammes. Il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon. Le village, les bêtas, sa récente imprégnation, tout cela passait après son père. Ravalant sa tristesse, le brun changea progressivement d'émotions. Son cerveau réfléchissait de plus en plus clairement, se posant de plus en plus de questions. Qui avait tué son père ? Qui lui en voulait ? Cette personne voulait vraiment le tuer ou était-ce pour atteindre leur mère, l'Alpha ? Détestait-elle Marc au point de le tuer ainsi ? Jalousait-elle le lien éternel avec l'Alpha ? Mais pourquoi le tuer maintenant ? L'attaque était-elle donc un coup monté ? Une mise en scène ? Pas une question ne portait sur Kate du clan Argent cependant. Son chagrin se chargea de colère, contre la personne responsable, mais contre tous les autres également.

Arrivant de nulle part, son oncle, Peter, se glissa dans son champ de vision. Son pantalon était déchiré çà et là, tâché de sang et de boue tout comme ses chaussures. Sa chemise en lin était devenue bi-couleur, hésitant entre le crème et le lie-de-vin. Ses manches retroussées montraient qu'il n'avait pas que du sang sur les mains, mais jusqu'au milieu des avant-bras. Son visage était fermé et le rouge carmin autour de sa bouche, mal essuyé, lui donnait un air de prédateur sanguinaire. Jamais personne n'avait vu Peter Hale avec cette aura meurtrière. En même temps que lui, plusieurs bêtas s'approchaient du manoir qui n'en finissait pas de brûler – plus rien ne pouvait être sauvé de toutes façons. Talia releva la tête, le visage strié de larmes, reniflant un coup avant de murmurer le prénom de son frère. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques pas du corps de Marc, observant sa sœur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses neveux.

« Tu es blessé ? articula avec peine Talia.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit simplement Peter, un léger sourire en coin dessiné. »

L'Alpha renifla une nouvelle fois et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. Sa curiosité lui fit froncer les sourcils. À qui était tout ce sang ? Inspirant un coup, son odorat tenta de faire le tri sur les diverses odeurs environnements. Entre le sang, le brûlé, la peine, la douleur, elle dut se concentrer un peu plus et d'autres odeurs lui parvinrent, en particulier une : le sang de Marc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et en une seconde, elle se leva et se rapprocha suffisamment près de son frère pour lui attraper les poignets et confirmer ce que son odorat avait repéré.

« Pourquoi as-tu le sang de mon mari sur tes mains ? demanda-t-elle violemment, les sourcils froncés, les yeux carmins.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai tenté de le sauver... Ou de le tuer. »

La réponse de Peter fut comme un violent coup de poing dans le ventre pour Talia, qui recula de quelques pas. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Peter avait osé tuer Marc, son compagnon, son mari, le père de ses enfants ? Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, accusant la cruelle vérité. Son cœur était bien trop calme pour qu'il mente.

« Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer à la base, ce n'était pas mon plan, mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il à moitié en haussant les épaules. Ton ex-mari en avait trop vu. »

Un cercle de bêtas entourait à présent la famille Hale. Les révélations ne faisaient que commencer et les battements affolés de leur Alpha n'aidaient en rien à apaiser leurs craintes. La plupart avait vu que Marc était décédé et ils faisaient passer l'information par bouche à oreille.

Peter marcha lentement, contournant le cadavre de son gendre.

« J'ai toujours voulu le pouvoir, je le mérite après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le clan ! Mais cette foutue loi m'en empêchait, comme si une compagne pouvait m'aider à gouverner... C'est l'imprégnation de Laura qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais trop tardé, que j'aurais dû agir dès le début et devenir l'Alpha ! Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre que mon tour vienne alors qu'au final, je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Tu as tué Laura, murmura Talia, plaçant une main sur sa bouche après avoir prononcé ces mots.

\- C'est exact ma chère sœur et je m'en suis sorti à moitié brûlé, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Puis Marc a laissé traîner ses oreilles et j'ai dû le tuer avant qu'il ne te dise quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai tué Kate qui tentait je-ne-sais-quoi d'ailleurs. S'enfuir ou se battre, je ne sais plus trop, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. Même si je me suis rincé la bouche, j'ai encore le goût de son sang abject. »

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient, une rage sans nom tordit les tripes de Talia. Ses yeux se mirent à rougir, ses crocs s'allongèrent et ses griffes poussèrent. Sa transformation était partielle, mais les grognements gutturaux étaient menaçants et annonciateurs d'un combat épique. Comment son frère avait-il pu faire une telle chose et lui dire avec une telle désinvolture ? Elle n'en revenait pas d'être trahie à ce point. Une colère noire lui faisait battre le cœur et son instinct animal contrôlait de plus en plus son côté humain.

« Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, dit-elle d'une voix très grave, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Oh non ma chère sœur, car vois-tu, j'ai bien lu la loi des Hale. Seul un loup imprégné peut être l'Alpha de la meute. Tu ne l'es plus. Par conséquent, tu es obligé de me laisser les rênes car tes enfants ne sont pas en âge de diriger et encore moins imprégné. Sauf Derek, mais il n'est pas imprégné alors... »

Il termina sa phrase en se transformant, ses oreilles, ses griffes et ses crocs devenant ceux d'un loup. Ses yeux bleus vifs étaient aussi froids que de la glace. Un grognement sauvage quitta sa gorge, acceptant le combat qui s'apprêtait à débuter. Pour devenir un Alpha, soit l'actuel chef donnait de son plein gré les pouvoirs, soit le bêta les gagnait en remportant un duel contre le leader. Il était extrêmement rare qu'un duel se produise, car l'Alpha tirait ses pouvoirs, son endurance, sa force, de sa meute et la meute Hale était assez grande. Peter n'avait donc aucune chance, mais il misait sur les émotions de Talia et sa fatigue. Pour lui, il avait donc une chance de gagner.

« Tu dois donc me donner tes pouvoirs, Talia. Tu n'as plus le choix, fit Peter d'une voix plus grave.

\- Non ! hurla Cora, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation. Tu peux dire adieu à tes projets, car Derek est non seulement en âge de diriger...

\- Cora, tais-toi, lui demanda son frère, attrapant son bras pour l'écarter des deux loups-garous qui allaient se défier.

\- Non ! rugit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne et en se tournant vers lui. On a perdu Laura... Et maintenant notre père... Il est hors de question que nous perdions notre mère, Derek !

\- Assez ! cria Peter, se ruant sur Talia. »

La main de Derek serra le bras de sa petite sœur et la tira en arrière. Il se transforma, libérant sa partie animale et rugit sur son oncle, le stoppant dans sa progression. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent, mais le brun resta en position défensive. Il fut d'abord surpris, car son oncle était doué au combat et qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui malgré les nombreuses heures d'entraînement auxquelles Derek avait participé. Il comprit que c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui avait arrêtée Peter, passés d'un bleu électrique à un doré flamboyant. Talia attrapa la mâchoire de son fils, tournant son visage vers elle, et une expression surprise se peignit sur son visage. Elle était tellement focalisée sur la perte de son compagnon qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à son fils, à ses enfants même ! Elle s'en voulait énormément, mais l'Alpha voulut savoir avant tout qui était imprégné à son fils.

« Qui ? demanda-t-elle simplement. »

Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le plus dur était à venir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer à lui-même. Comment allait-il annoncer cela ? Il n'avait pas suffisamment réagi lorsqu'il avait laissé Cora dire qu'il était imprégné, mais elle avait également raison. S'il s'était mué dans un silence de mort, il en aurait payé le prix et sa mère et son oncle seraient en train de se battre à l'heure actuelle. Derek ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela allait réellement causer, mais il devait protéger les siens, Cora et sa mère – Peter ne faisait visiblement plus partie de cette famille s'il avait osé tuer Laura et son père. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour échapper aux yeux rouges de sa mère, mais elle lui fit reprendre sa position initiale, réitérant sa question avec un peu plus d'insistance. Elle utilisait son pouvoir d'Alpha et il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de cette force.

« Un vampire, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, honteux. »

* * *

Maison des Martin, village des vampires.

Madame Martin s'était couchée tôt aujourd'hui. Une éprouvante journée l'avait éreintée et une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain. Le scandale comme quoi le chef de la garde avait quitté le village sans autorisation s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre lors d'une tempête. Le Roi était furieux et malgré ses oreilles baladeuses, Madame Martin n'avait pas réussi à finir ses comptes et à savoir le fin mot de cette histoire - pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. John s'était mis dans de sales draps et elle n'avait pas pu l'approcher. Seulement, le sommeil vint à elle en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, en dépit de ses réflexions.

Lydia, elle, était déjà au lit, mais elle avait ses cours éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle étudiait plus que nécessaire afin d'avoir une certaine avance par rapport aux autres. Néanmoins, le scandale qui avait impliqué Stiles et son père l'avait épuisée physiquement et elle dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme avait couru à droite à gauche, essayant de parler à son meilleur ami, mais c'était cause perdue. Le Roi Viktor avait gardé le groupe de fugueurs pendant une bonne demi-heure et les choses s'étaient tellement enchaînées que la jeune vampire n'avait pas pu atteindre Stiles. Son père avait été puni pour sa désobéissance à un mois dans les cachots, suspendu de ses fonctions au cours de cette période. Le jeune Stilinski avait hurlé à travers le château, se débattant bec et ongles, mais c'était en vain. Le souverain avait pris sa décision et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela. Lydia avait pu l'accoster en l'attendant devant chez lui. Ils avaient pu discuter un peu – et elle avait pu avoir plus amples informations – mais le jeune vampire n'avait plus aucune énergie – à juste titre, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la bataille, ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés et il en ressentait une lourde fatigue à présent. Elle l'avait donc laissé, malgré les questions qu'elle avait. Lydia était rentrée chez elle, avait fait un brin de toilette et avait réfléchi un long moment avant de penser à étudier. Mais son erreur fut de le faire dans le lit. Morphée s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait plongé dans des rêves agités, lui faisant murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

Elle courrait, sans s'arrêter, sans savoir qui la poursuivait, sans savoir quel danger elle encourait. Il y avait un danger, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors elle prenait ses jambes à son cou, courant à une vitesse qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, sans ralentir, malgré ses poumons qui lui brûlaient la poitrine. Soudain, elle sentit que le danger avait pris de l'élan et sautait droit sur elle. Elle se mit alors à hurler, hurler de peur, de désespoir, car elle savait que le danger allait l'attraper pour la torturer ou pire la tuer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, son front était en sueur et son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres pulpeuses. La première chose qu'elle remarqua furent les feuilles volantes et éparpillées dans la chambre. La seconde fut les meubles de sa chambre brisés : la commode, la chaise, le miroir sur pied, la penderie et le coffre au pied de son lit était contre le mur d'en face. Tous les meubles autour d'elle sans exception. Ses pouvoirs venaient-ils de se déclencher ? Il semblerait, mais c'était bien trop effrayant de se l'affirmer. Était-ce le vent ou le mental ? Cette question l'empêcha de dormir durant une partie de sa nuit.

* * *

 **Quelle est la réelle intention d'Helena ? Damian est-il également dans le coup ?**

 **Pourquoi Talia a-t-elle amené ses enfants au Lac Silencieux ? Peter a-t-il réellement tué Kate ? Que va-t-il se passer chez les Hale ? Qui va diriger ?**

 **Que va faire Derek ? Stiles a-t-il conscience de l'imprégnation ?**

 **Malgré le chagrin, Cora a-t-elle pardonné à son frère d'avoir eu une relation avec Kate ?**

 **Où sont passés Scott, Isaac et Boyd ?**

 **Quels sont les projets des Argent de par les expériences effectuées il y a 35 ans ? Ont-ils réussi ?**

 **Comment Lydia va-t-elle gérer l'arrivée de ses pouvoirs ? Sont-ils en rapport avec le vent ou le mental ?**

* * *

¹ Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse être aussi précis avec un sablier. Mais, on va dire que oui.

² Les vampires ne boivent que du sang humain, mais comme leur société aime faire la fête, les érudits ont trouvé un moyen de « tromper » l'organisme en mélangeant une sorte d'arôme « sang » et d'alcool. « L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé à consommer avec modération. »

³ « Pas de repos pour la garde. » Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le caser avant, mais c'est la devise de la garde royale. Elle résume leur fidélité et leur obéissance, ayant pour devoir de toujours faire passer leurs protégés que leur personne.

⁴ Terra, étymologie du mot « terre » « Aer », étymologie du mot « air ».

⁵ Aqua, étymologie du mot « eau ».

⁶ Rappel du Chapitre 3 : Un carreau est une sorte de flèche utilisée exclusivement avec une arbalète.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 1er novembre._


	9. Chapitre 08

**Hello everyone !**

 **J'avais dit en début de mois la publication, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes déjà le 14... Honte à moi ! Pour faire court, j'ai eu des problèes d'internet avec ma chère partenaire Maioulle, qui a eut sa boite mail hackée (l'intérêt ? Je me le demande aussi.) et qui, par conséquent, m'envoyait des mails que je ne recevais pas. Bref.**

 **Le problème est réglé à présent et grâce à nos efforts combinés (merci la miss pour ton travail rapide et efficace !), voici ce chapitre 8 fraîchement corrigé, tout beau, tout magnifique ! Je vous préviens d'avance, il est un peu un chapitre « tampon » (vous comprendrez, j'espère, en le lisant). Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 9, mais c'est en cours et nous croyons au respect des délais (c'est-à-dire, chapitre prêt à être poster en début de mois de décembre).**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et pour vos suivis/like. Ca me touche énormément et ça me conforte dans l'idée que cette fiction est appréciée. Je remercie particulièrement _Yalacta, Martya, Wm2, Cathouchka31, Dark Ry' 1998 et naodejea_ qui follow cette histoire !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme pour les précédents chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur certaines choses qui ne sont pas claires pour vous ou tout autre chose construive (ou pas d'ailleurs !)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Si une partie de la meute rassemblée autour des Hale était sous le choc de la nouvelle, Talia et Peter l'étaient dix fois plus. Jamais une imprégnation n'avait été recensée entre un lycanthrope et un autre être surnaturel. Peut-être était-ce caché ? Après tout, seuls les lycans pouvaient vivre au campement. C'était et cela avait toujours été le cas depuis la création du clan. Cependant, s'imprégner d'un vampire, l'être surnaturel naturellement ennemi du loup-garou, était inimaginable.

Force était de constater que c'était le cas, sinon les yeux de Derek auraient brillé d'un bleu vif. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sentant et entendant les diverses émotions de la foule, mais il ne montrait rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, lui-même avait honte et était en colère contre son loup intérieur. Il haïssait de tout son être les vampires, même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le meurtre de sa sœur, il les trouvait abjects. Comment pouvait-on tolérer des êtres qui doivent se nourrir du sang d'autrui ? C'étaient des parasites et rien d'autre. Et son stupide loup avait décrété que c'était la personne la plus appropriée pour lui ? Était-ce une blague ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Le grognement contrarié de Peter fit tourner la tête de Talia, qui arrêta de fixer son fils, se reconcentrant sur son frère. Elle était autant surprise que lui qu'une telle chose se produise, mais ce n'était pas le moment de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Les deux aînés se grognèrent dessus avant que Peter ne saute sur son Alpha, Talia ayant assez de réserve pour parer son attaque. C'était un duel et personne ne devait intervenir, mais tous soutenaient leur chef. Bien que Talia ait souvent eu le dos contre le sol, on avait l'impression qu'elle dominait le combat. Cela dura de longues minutes : l'un et l'autre mangèrent la poussière et saignèrent (mais Peter gardait les entailles contrairement à Talia) à divers endroits. Les blessures faites par un bêta sur un Alpha n'étaient qu'égratignures comparées aux blessures d'un Alpha sur un bêta. Les marques étaient pareilles à une épée chaude qui coupait dans du beurre, c'était pâteux et dégoulinant à la fois. Leur force était tout de même égale, bien que l'Alpha venait de passer plus d'une heure à livrer bataille. Elle n'était donc pas au sommet de sa puissance et de ses capacités. De plus, son esprit était submergé de questions et elle n'aspirait qu'à obtenir des réponses.

Une différence de plus avec les bêtas, un Alpha pouvait avoir le pouvoir de chercher les souvenirs directement dans une personne. Pour cela, elle devait planter ses griffes à des endroits précis de la nuque, préparant son esprit à pénétrer celui d'un autre et lors d'un combat, ce n'était pas évident. Il valait mieux le faire sur un loup-garou et surtout connaître la technique sous peine de rendre la personne paralysée. C'était quelque chose de risqué et qui n'était pas anodin. Le père de Talia le lui avait enseigné et elle ne s'en servait que très rarement, préférant écouter les battements de cœurs, les respirations et les hormones lâchées lorsqu'une personne osait mentir. Cela ne marchait pas tout le temps.

Dans un dernier élan, le chef du clan Hale réussit à plaquer son frère au sol et à l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour planter ses griffes dans la nuque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller les souvenirs et elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour le faire.

La première chose que l'Alpha aperçut fut une grande et imposante souche d'arbre, mais elle disparut bien vite. Ce n'était pas sa priorité, mais elle garda l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Le visage de Deucalion disparut dans un nuage de fumée et celui de la chasseuse se dessina. Elle se concentra dessus et la scène se reproduisit devant elle, non sans qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle avait vu le chef de la meute d'Alpha.

 _Kate avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dos contre l'écorce d'un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Son visage arborait un sourire en coin hautain et elle dégageait une agaçante assurance, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Peter se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, avec son habituelle expression à la limite de l'arrogance._

 _« Alors, tu vas me livrer un chiot égaré sur un plateau d'argent ou je dois me débrouiller comme une grande fille ?_

 _\- Aucun membre de la meute compte quitter le clan alors, ça risque d'être compliqué, répondit Peter._

 _\- Dans ce cas, notre accord tombe à l'eau. Dommage, fit Kate en se décollant de l'arbre, prête à repartir._

 _\- Par contre, des cœurs de loups garous, ça, ça pourrait être envisageable, ajouta le Hale._

 _La chasseuse le regarda et sa bouche s'étira en un rictus pervers et vicieux._

 _\- On va pouvoir faire affaire finalement._

 _\- Ravi de l'entendre, dit-il en tendant la main._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai apporté la dague ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu ne l'auras que lorsque tu m'auras ramené un cœur, pas avant ! »_

Le souvenir se coupa. Peter devait lutter intérieurement, mais Talia ne lâchait pas. Pourquoi des cœurs ? Pourquoi ceux des lycans ? Comment son propre frère avait-t-il pu envisager un tel pacte ?

 _Elle se concentra de nouveau et tomba sur une grotte en feu. Elle ressentit l'indécision de son frère et sa fatigue, sûrement du au combat, puis l'atroce douleur lorsqu'il se jeta dans les flammes, le brûlant partiellement avant d'en sortir comme si on s'extirpait d'un marécage. Il attrapa une sacoche et quitta l'endroit, avançant avec énormément de difficulté. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de voir la grotte où Laura devait passer sa nuit de noces. Les émotions que son frère avaient ressenties lui montraient qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Même si l'acte en lui-même était horrible et insupportable, elle était en quelque sorte rassurée de savoir qu'il éprouvait du remord et de la tristesse.Çale rendait plus humain et moins monstrueux. Il se laissa tomber dans le premier ruisseau qu'il croisa, s'endormant (elle le supposait), puis se réveillant à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Talia distinguait bien le ciel et deux heuresplus tard, il aurait une teinte plus claire. Peter reprit sa route, se tenant aux arbres. Il savait où il devait aller et il atteindrait son objectif coûte que coûte. Il se retrouva de nouveau en face de Kate et lui jeta la sacoche à ses pieds._

 _« T'as une sale gueule, commenta-t-elle. On ne peut pas dire que tu ne te salis pas les mains._

 _\- La ferme, souffla Peter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Donne-moi la dague._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas, dit la chasseuse en attrapant le sac et en l'ouvrant - Talia sentait que si son frère n'était pas si faible, il l'aurait tuée sur-le-champ. Deux ? Wahou ! Tu y tiens vraiment alors. Bon, retrouve-moi à la ferme quand tu seras rétabli, je l'ai laissée à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin._

 _\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis à moitié brûlé ! rugit Peter avant de tousser. Tu vas la cacher dans la forêt. De la ferme, trois kilomètres au nord puis, deux vers l'ouest et cinquante pas sur ta droite. Tu devrais y trouver une butte creuse avec de grosses pierres aux pieds d'un chêne. »_

 _La scène s'arrêta et des images défilèrent à grande vitesse. Talia ne comprit pas le sens de chacune d'entre elles. La seule chose qui l'interpella fut Isaac et Scott en train de poursuivre Kate, tandis que Peter était dissimulé derrière un arbre. Puis un cadavre à moitié caché dans un buisson non loin du campement. La chevelure claire de la victime permit à Talia d'affirmer que c'était Kate. Sur ce point, Peter avait dit la vérité. Du sang dégoulinait encore de ses mains, preuve qu'il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Mais pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Pour qu'elle ne révèle rien ?_

Le contact fut rompu et Talia sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'inspirer profondément. Elle était essoufflée et son frère n'était plus en état de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment, la sensation des griffes de l'Alpha encore encrée dans sa nuque. Talia était restée dix bonnes minutes, ne pratiquant pas cela souvent, elle avait mis du temps à stabiliser le lien. Peter ne lui avait également pas facilité la tâche. Le chef du clan Hale se releva et ordonna à ce qu'on enchaîne ce traître en attendant son jugement. Il y avait plus important : les funérailles de son mari et l'imprégnation de son fils. Lorsque Talia se retourna, elle aperçut Deaton et son jeune assistant qui patientaient silencieusement, le plus vieux tenant une couverture. Elle fit un pas vers eux, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement, soudainement assaillie par de nombreuses émotions, et le druide fit le reste, couvrant le corps de l'Alpha par la même occasion.

« Toutes mes condoléances, dit doucement Deaton. »

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Talia l'observa quelques secondes avant de pleurer de nouveau, sa bouche cachée par l'une de ses mains.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les divers feux du campement furent maîtrisés et stoppés quelques heures après. Le soleil était bien levé et si certains n'avaient pas dormi une seule heure pour se reposer, ce fut le cas une fois la cérémonie terminée. Marc était apprécié de tous et par conséquent, toute la meute lui avait dignement rendu hommage. Si Talia n'était pas là, on allait vers lui et il prenait les initiatives, informant sa femme dès que possible. Il avait été un homme bon, simple et gentil, qui arrivait à prendre un certain recul dans toutes les situations. Il avait été un mari aimant, aimé et conciliant. Il avait été un père qui aimait donner, qui aimait enseigner et qui chérissait ses enfants. Fils d'un couple de forgeron, il était tombé amoureux de Talia avant même qu'elle ne le remarque. Plus vieux d'une année, il avait eu peur que Talia s'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre brisant à jamais ses sentiments et son cœur. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, l'année où Talia avait eu l'âge requis et qu'ils s'imprégnèrent. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout été réceptive à ce changement, Marc l'avait séduite et elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Leurs noces avaient duré une semaine et malgré leur jeune âge, le couple avait réussi à se faire accepter du clan, à prouver leurs valeurs et à obtenir un certain respect. Un an après, Laura était née, Derek quatre ans plus tard et Cora quatre années après lui. Tous les souvenirs revenaient les uns après les autres dans l'esprit de Talia. C'étaient de beaux souvenirs, mais affreusement douloureux. Elle comprenait à quel point ce qu'on lui avait enseigné était un doux euphémisme comparé à la réalité. Aucun mot n'existait pour réellement qualifier ce qu'un loup-garou ressentait lorsqu'il perdait son âme sœur. Dix épées dans le ventre auraient été moins douloureuses.

On conta les événements qui étaient arrivés durant l'absence de Talia. Des chasseurs et des mercenaires les avaient attaqués, mettant le feu à de nombreuses bâtisses. Tous les lycanthropes en âge de se battre avaient été réquisitionnés et tous s'étaient battus vaillamment. Personne n'avait pris la fuite, défendant leur territoire, leurs biens. Talia salua leur bravoure. Marc avait commandé un bon nombre de manœuvres avant de disparaître, mais personne n'avait vu Peter ou Kate de toute la bataille. Scott, Isaac et Boyd manquaient à l'appel, mais le chef de clan savait qu'ils pansaient leurs blessures et ils se reposaient chez Scott, les maisons des deux autres détruites. Talia se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il y avait trop de décisions à prendre et pas une était moins prioritaire qu'une autre.

Le manoir Hale étant complètement détruit, une table et des bancs avaient été installés dans le bâtiment où les bêtas étaient enchaînés les nuits de pleine lune. Le chef du clan Hale était assis sur une chaise en bout de table, les coudes sur la surface plate et les mains jointes. Deaton et son assistant se trouvaient sur sa droite tandis que les aînés des familles les plus anciennes étaient sur sa gauche (au nombre de cinq).

« Il faut que l'on mette en place un plan de contre-attaque, déclara un homme assez âgé.

\- Penser à réorganiser le village ne serait-il pas plus intelligent ? contra un autre homme un peu plus jeune.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit une femme dans la cinquantaine. Nous devons avant tout refaire le camp et ensuite mettre en place une attaque contre le clan Argent. C'était clairement une déclaration de guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle provocation !

\- Et que faire de ce traître de Peter Hale ? Vous pensez qu'il va rester enchaîné bien sagement ?

\- Et que faites-vous de l'imprégnation de Derek ? demanda Deaton. »

Le silence se fit à la table. Talia observa chacune des personnes assises, leurs regards subitement fascinés par autre chose. L'Alpha n'avait encore rien dit et le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Il était pourtant important. Derek était le plus vieux de ses enfants, il était donc plus proche d'avoir la responsabilité de diriger que Cora. D'autant plus qu'il était imprégné désormais et seul un lycan imprégné pouvait être à la tête du clan Hale. Mais le problème, c'était la personne avec qui il s'était imprégné. Un vampire, c'était vague comme description. En retournant l'histoire dans tous les sens, Talia était convaincue que cela s'était fait pendant la bataille. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aperçu aucune femme outre Cora et elle-même. Elle n'était même pas sûre que les femmes vampire puissent intégrer la garde. Et là, ce fut la panique qui s'insinua doucement. Était-ce un homme ? Et si c'était vraiment le cas, comment pourrait-il avoir une descendance ? Et si Cora ne trouvait jamais son compagnon, qui dirigera le clan Hale ? Une personne d'une autre famille ? Impensable ! La famille Hale s'éteindrait donc ? Non, impossible. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution, mais à quel problème de l'équation ?

Inspirant un grand coup, Talia posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise et plaça ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Son bras droit se plia et sa main épousa la forme de sa mâchoire.

« Notre loi dit que lorsqu'un Hale s'imprègne, il doit devenir le nouvel Alpha, informa d'une voix calme le chef de clan. Laura aurait dû l'être, mais elle n'est plus. Cora n'est pas imprégnée. Par conséquent, Derek est en droit de devenir Alpha.

\- Mais il ne peut même pas faire le rituel d'imprégnation ! s'indigna un autre ancien. Les morsures de loup-garou sont mortelles pour un vampire, cela reviendrait à ce qu'il tue de ses propres mains sa compagne ! »

Plusieurs voix acquiescèrent les dires du vieil homme et Talia ne sût quoi répondre. Voici le problème le plus urgent. Il fallait trouver un moyen de contourner cela ou Derek ne pourrait pas prendre la place qu'il lui revenait. Il avait raison d : le rituel se terminait par la morsure des deux loups-garous, une marque visible par tous. Le regard de l'Alpha dévia sur son poignet gauche où sa marque d'imprégnation était. De sa main droite, elle dessina les petites marques d'un doigt, se souvenant de ce jour si particulier. La nostalgie lui fit gonfler le cœur. Il fallait trouver une solution.

« Si je puis me permettre, il y a peut-être un moyen, déclara Deaton, captant ainsi l'attention de chacun. Il y a beaucoup de rites druidiques que l'on utilise rarement ou qui sont spécifiques à une race surnaturelle. Avec quelques recherches, nous pourrions trouver un moyen de pallier cette différence voir même de créer un rituel d'imprégnation entre un loup-garou et un autre être surnaturel.

\- Peut-être en effet, acquiesça le chef de la meute. J'espère que vous trouverez. Merci Deaton.

\- Il reste la question des Argent, commenta un autre homme. Sans oublier votre frère.

\- Pansons déjà nos plaies, nous verrons ensuite comment attaquer les chasseurs. S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront, tout comme mon frère qui paiera pour ses crimes. »

* * *

Stiles s'était levé tôt, à tel point que le soleil n'était qu'à la moitié de sa descente. Sa nuit avait été ponctuée par de nombreux cauchemars et par ce lycanthrope brun, le frère de Cora. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son prénom en dépit du fait que Talia l'ait dit au moins deux fois. Tournant d'abord en rond chez lui, il avait finalement mis à profit son temps dans ses études. Stiles avait l'impression que c'était une encore plus grosse perte de temps et il ne bossa réellement qu'une heure à peine. Les lycans et son père accaparaient son esprit et ses réflexions. Il avait besoin de son père, besoin de le voir, même quelques minutes, juste pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Bien décidé, le jeune vampire se changea et quitta la maison bien couvert, car les rayons du soleil étaient encore bien haut. Tout en restant discret, il déambula dans les couloirs de la montagne pour atteindre le quartier de la garde. Évidemment, il y avait des soldats et tous le connaissaient. Il n'avait pas pensé à une histoire pour accéder aux cachots. Techniquement, les visites n'étaient pas autorisées, mais le Roi n'avait rien précisé sur ce point-là. Alors il restait planté comme un piquet dans l'encadrement de la porte. Soudain, l'un des gardes se leva et demanda à Stiles de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Son père le connaissait et il avait sûrement demandé à ses hommes cette faveur. Malgré son emprisonnement, John restait un homme respecté et bien que cela soit positif, le jeune vampire ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. C'était de sa faute. Tout cela n'était que de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas pris la place de son père cette nuit, personne n'aurait été capturé. Pas de chasseuse. Pas de torture. Pas de traumatisme. Pas d'escapade nocturne pour voir des lycans. Rien de tout cela ! Il soupira, venant de se mettre en colère contre lui-même.

Après avoir descendu de longs escaliers et traversé quelques couloirs, le soldat se stoppa devant une cellule et le jeune vampire comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Ne reste pas trop longtemps, lui conseilla le soldat avant de le laisser avec la torche pour un minimum de lumière. »

Le jeune Stilinski ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de tourner la tête vers la pièce bouclée à quatre tours et quadrillée par des barreaux. John s'avança, traînant ses chaînes aux pieds derrière lui, les mains liées. Ses vêtements de militaire avaient été troqués contre un chemisier en coton déchiré et un pantalon aussi sale que le haut. Il faisait peine à voir et ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures. Le chef de la garde fit un maigre sourire en voyant son fils unique, sachant très bien qu'il était venu pour voir son état. Le jeune vampire laissa la torche tomber au sol et passa ses bras entre les barreaux pour toucher son paternel, se collant même contre le fer. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait l'impression que des kilomètres le séparaient de son père, alors qu'ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Es-tu nourri correctement ? demanda Stiles.

\- Ça va aller, fils. Ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures et j'ai suffisamment de réserves pour tenir au cas où on voudrait me faire faire un régime. »

Stiles sourit en coin. Il plaisantait toujours de régime alimentaire avec son père depuis qu'il avait étudié les êtres humains et leurs habitudes, car contrairement à eux, les vampires n'avaient pas un large choix de nourriture et il était physiquement impossible pour qu'un vampire soit en surpoids. Stiles avait toujours envié ce côté-là : pouvoir manger autre chose que du sang. Ça devait être une palette de saveurs absolument délicieuses. John interrompit les souvenirs de son fils.

« Stiles, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes cette fois-ci. Le Roi n'hésitera pas à te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, donc surtout, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais accepter ses demandes si c'est pour me faire sortir ou pour autre chose.

\- On se doit d'obéir...

\- Je sais, coupa le père Stilinski. Je sais... Mais tu es le seul héritier pour diriger la garde et tu ne dois pas céder ce droit à quiconque. Notre famille a toujours fait partie de la garde, tu sais que si tu ne veux pas en être, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Une autre famille prendra le relais, mais ne fait rien qui puisse changer cela. C'est comme ça que le Roi pense, parce qu'il reste limité par la loi et il tente de la détourner. Tu me promets de ne rien accepter de lui ?

\- Oui, je te le promets. »

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, mais il accepta. Il ne pouvait faire que cela pour rassurer son père. C'était visiblement très sérieux et il ne savait pas ce qu'il se préparait pour que John lui dise tout cela. Avec toutes ses informations, le jeune vampire en oublia la bataille et les lycans et passa un peu de temps avec son père, juste en restant présent à ses côtés. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot de plus.

 **oOoOoOo**

Assis à son bureau, Stiles écoutait d'une oreille le cours. Il mettait en ordre toutes les informations qu'il avait, toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas dites et toutes celles qu'il avait dites. Il savait que le Roi n'était pas celui qui se montrait devant son peuple. Il était manipulateur et faux. Il savait que les vampires infiltrés étaient corrompus, mais il ne savait pas quel était l'échange de bons procédés entre eux et les chasseurs. Il savait que tous les lycanthropes ne haïssaient pas les vampires. La preuve, il avait sympathisé avec Scott. D'ailleurs, les lycans étaient visiblement plus fraternels que les vampires, tandis que Stiles voyait sa communauté comme une sorte de meute de plusieurs meutes. Une meute de familles en fait. Pour les lycans, peu importait d'où chacun venait du moment qu'ils allaient dans le même sens que le chef. À bien y réfléchir, c'était plus leur système, qui tendait vers une monarchie absolue, que celui des lycans en dépit du fait qu'il avait un Alpha, équivalent au Roi. Il avait clairement vu que son père et l'Alpha avaient une entente au-delà de la politique, c'est-à-dire qu'en dépit de leurs responsabilités, ils se respectaient énormément. Le jeune vampire avait vu la même fidélité des bêtas à Talia que des soldats envers John. Le Roi Viktor en avait-il bien conscience ? Sûrement. C'était peut-être pour cela que son père avait été mis aux cachots si longtemps. Viktor voulait montrer qui dirigeait et ce, peu importe les fonctions de chaque membre des familles fondatrices.

« Stiles ! tonna le professeur. »

Le désigné leva la tête, se reconnectant à la réalité. Il jura mentalement. Il n'avait rien suivi au cours et les schémas au tableau lui indiquaient seulement le sujet du cours était les étoiles.

« Peux-tu me dire à quel intervalle pouvons-nous observer une pleine lune ?

\- Tous les mois ? répondit-il approximativement en espérant de tout cœur que ce soit la bonne réponse.

\- Vingt-neuf virgule cinq jours¹. Et si tu écoutais un peu plus attentivement, tu saurais que ce phénomène ne joue pas que sur notre environnement, mais sur les êtres également. Ça pourrait t'être utile si tu refais une escapade nocturne : les loups garous mutent les nuits de pleine-lune et il arrive que... »

La réplique cinglante fut bloquée par un détail de la plus haute importance : les loups garous se transformaient à chaque pleine-lune et la prochaine était dans dix jours.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un peu plus tard, aux portes du mur d'enceinte, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire, caché par une large capuche, s'était arrêté sur ordre des gardes. Il demandait à voir le Roi Viktor Wiseman, mais les soldats lui refusaient tout bonnement l'entrée du village. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cet homme et ce qu'il désirait. L'homme demanda le chef de la garde, mais les gardes ne relevèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas à dire que leur chef était en quelque sorte en congés. Ils demandèrent alors son nom et l'un d'eux partit au château pour confirmer les dires de l'inconnu.

Arrivant presque essoufflé dans la salle du trône, le soldat s'inclina face au souverain et l'informa de la situation. Surpris, le Roi Viktor suivit le garde jusqu'au mur et jeta un regard sur l'homme qui ne cessait d'attendre. En voyant le chef du clan, l'inconnu retira sa capuche et Viktor ordonna d'ouvrir les portes.

C'était un homme d'un âge prononcé, les cheveux poivre et sel qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était aussi grand que Viktor et avait son regard perçant. Une fois les portes ouvertes, le souverain des vampires accueillit l'homme d'une étreinte avant de lui souhaiter correctement la bienvenue.

« Content de te revoir cher cousin, déclara Viktor. »

* * *

 _Je mourrais de faim. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux nuits maintenant. Kate m'appâtait avec des cadavres d'animaux et des cœurs de loups garous, mais je voulais de la viande fraîche. J'essaierai d'attraper un lycan lors de la pleine lune, c'est la période où il y a le plus d'omégas. Ça ne sera pas évident, mais je suis sûr que j'y arriverai. J'ai été créé pour cela, non ?_

 _Il ne m'avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant que je m'échappe de la prison. Kate pensait que cet endroit était suffisamment gardé et sécurisé pour que je ne puisse jamais m'enfuir. Elle avait bien tort - les absents ont toujours tort - et elle était bien naïve, tout comme ces scientifiques. Faux collègues. Ingrats ! Idiots ! Pensiez-vous réellement que j'en avais encore quelque chose à faire de la science ? J'étais devenu votre cobaye, je n'étais plus votre collègue ! Pensiez-vous sérieusement que j'allais tout vous dire, bien gentiment, seulement parce que vous me nourrissiez ? Allez en Enfer ! Je vous ai tous bernés et je suis désormais libre. Mon instinct animal - ou mes instincts ? - s'est développé et je vais pouvoir chasser par mes propres moyens._

 _Tuer… je devais tuer..._

 _Marchant silencieusement dans la forêt, ma vue s'était adaptée et je distinguais les détails de mon environnement sur cinq mètres. Plus loin, mon odorat prenait le dessus et mon ouïe les dirigeait. Enà peinequinze minutes, je me retrouvais avec un chevreuil à mes pieds, mort. Mes dents ne tardèrent pas à déchirer sa chair pour atteindre le meilleur morceau, son cœur. J'en profitais pour manger quelques autres parties, crues, laissant ma faim me guider. Elle ne fut pas apaisée pour autant. Je savais clairement ce que mon corps réclamait : de la chair humaine._

 _Tuer… encore… plus..._

 _Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais, je me dirigeais vers le village à quelques kilomètresseulement. Je m'arrêtais à la première fenêtre que je croisais, choqué parmon aspectrepoussant et mon visage à demi recouvert de sang. Ma barbe avait poussé et ma peau était sale. Mes vêtements avaient plus de tâches de sang que je le pensais et mes cheveux étaient aussi gras que de l'huile. Heureusement que ma femme n'était plus de ce monde. J'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tellement elle aurait eu peur demon apparence. Mieux valait que j'évite les rues les plus empruntées. Je devais opérer en toute discrétion. Il fallait que j'utilise mes sens autrement. Les odeurs de la ville et de la forêt étant différentes, mon ouïe devait être privilégiée si je ne voulais pas récolter une bonne migraine avec toutes ces fortes senteurs plus ou moins nauséabondes. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que je voulais, sur mes proies. Les rues étaient légèrement éclairées par des bougies sur des lampadaires, protégées d'une éventuelle pluie par du verre. Cela était suffisant pour que je puisse voir comme s'il faisait jour._

 _Faim… sang… tuer..._

 _Avançant lentement, je pris la première ruelle que je croisais. Mes pas résonnaient légèrement sur le sol en pierre. J'usai de toute mon habileté pour rendre mon avancée des plus silencieuses. Soudain, j'entendis une femme glousser. Je me stoppai à l'angle d'un croisement et jetai un coup d'œil dans la rue. Un homme avait à son bras une dame et je pouvais non seulement sentir l'alcool qui les entourait, mais également les hormones qu'ils dégageaient, malgré les dizaines de mètres qui nous séparaient. Même s'ils avaient bu, je ne me sentais pas suffisamment affamé pour attaquer les deux et leur dévorer le cœur. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas ce que je désirais le plus. Ma faim me tiraillait un peu plus les entrailles, non contente que ce repas s'éloigne et finisse par disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je voulais autre chose. Je voulais de la chair jeune._

 _Rapidement et sans bruit, je me remis en chasse, parcourant les différentes ruelles, écoutant chaque bruit et sentant chaque odeur._

 _Une heure avant le lever du soleil, je sentis un parfum particulièrement succulent, finement musqué. Je suivis sa trace et arrivai dans la ruelle du boulanger. Je m'imprégnai de cette douce odeur sucrée et légèrement acidulée avant de prendre la direction de la forêt. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le soleil, il me brûlait les yeux et j'étais rapidement ennage, même à l'ombre. J'avais donc de meilleures chances de trouver un endroit qui pourrait m'abriter de la lumière et de sa chaleur dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Pourtant, mon esprit restait focalisé sur cette odeur dont je voulais par-dessus tout avoir le goût en bouche..._

* * *

 **Comment la crise du clan Hale va-t-elle être gérée ? Le conseil des anciens va-t-il accorder à Derek le droit le diriger le clan en dépit de son imprégnation avec un êtred'une espèce non-lycane ? Comment va réagir Derek ?**

 **Que va-t-il se passer pour Peter ? Quelle sera la sanction à son égard ?**

 **Stiles se rend-il bien compte de l'imprégnation de Derek ? Pourquoi son père le met-il autant en garde ? Quel est le but de la visite du cousin de Viktor ? Quelles sont ses intentions ?**

 **Quelle est cette personne perturbée ? Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Qui a-t-elle pris pour cible ?**

* * *

¹ véridique. Il y a une pleine lune tous les 29.5 jours. Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir correctement respecté ce détail dans mon histoire plus pour de faciliter pour la suite.

* * *

Et oui ! Kate est bien morte. Pas enterrée, mais morte. Aloooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapitre 09

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je suis contente, je suis en vacances ! Je vais pouvoir avancer un peu sur cette fiction. Je suis désolée pour le retard _immense_ , mais les cours m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu et ma bêta était partie en voyage scolaire (et elle avait oublié de me le dire - t'as vu, je cafte !). Bref. Résultat, voici le chapitre 9 qui fait quand même... 22 pages ! Et c'est pas fini : une petite surprise vous attend à la fin du chapitre ;)**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre, car je voulais mettre beaucoup de choses (trop de choses...) et au final, vous avez un tiers environ de ce que je voulais à la base. Je n'allais pas publier un chapitre long de 60 pages, ça aurait été un enfer pour le corriger et pour le lire. Déjà, vous en avez pour une bonne demie heure (selon votre vitesse de lecture). Pour vous en dire un peu plus, le chapitre 10 est quasiment terminé (il sera beaucoup plus court je pense) et la trame du chapitre 11 est toute faite. Le reste, on verra plus tard, haha !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre suivi et vos commentaires, ça me fait très chaud au coeur. Je remercie également _maioulle (ma coquinette de bêta), MlleLicorne, Alois-ciel-sebastiane666_ et _McGregor07_ de rejoindre la liste des followers. Merci également à _la Dictateuse, Wolfie Herondale *coeur*, Wm2, Fansterek et Mlle Licorne_ pour leur commentaire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (j'espère n'avoir rien oublié...).**

 **Bonne lecture & passez de bonnes fêtes ~**

 **P.S.: Il est possible que ce chapitre soit re-posté, mais c'est juste au niveau des fautes (possibilité d'oubli au vu de la longueur).**

* * *

 **Remarque 1 : J'ai oublié de le préciser au précédent chapitre que les passages en italique ne sont pas des flash-back, mais les pensées du scientifique ! Pour les flash-back, je vous annonce le début et la fin (c'est également en italique). Je voulais différencier le récit à la première personne et à la troisième.**

 **Remarque 2 : J'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews anonymes au précédent chapitre. Mea culpa !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des Invités**

 _De « Sugarskull » :_ _« Mais c'est quoi ce roi merdique ?! À tous les coups il fait parti d'un vieux complot préhistorique, genre illuminati ou raptor Jésus. Il me fait penser aux vieux qui ne supportent pas le changement (de mon temps, les jeunes ne baisaient pas, ils faisaient l'amour ! et apple voulait dire pomme !). Et Kate ? je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours en vie, c'est un menteur ! Peter tu mens ! Il est FOURBE, VILLAIN, MENTEUR ! (j'me calme, j'me calme) En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir mis la main sur ta fanfic, j'attends la suite avec impatience. Du courage pour les prochains chapitres et que l'inspiration soit avec toi ! »_

→ Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de t'avoir oublié ! Mille pardon ! Raptor Jésus... Ca me fait penser à SLG ça mdr Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Oui, Viktor n'est pas un fan des changements... Par contre, Kate est bien morte, je te le confirme :) Mais, que serait vraiment un Peter si c'était un Peter honnête ? (le personnage ne peut pas être associer à cet adjectif.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, jeune padawane ! Que la Force... euh... L'Inspiration soit avec toi aussi !

 _De « Le Visiteur » : « Impardonnable moi, j'avais pas lu tes derniers chapitres. Ce qui est chose faite :D ! J'ai adoré ! Je pense pour du mental pour Lydia :) ! Je pense que Kate s'en est sorti blessée et peut être muté en loup. Derek va, comme je l'avais dis, renier. Sa mère va l'encourager. A cause de la mort de son mari, elle sera renfermée sur ses enfants pour les derniers instants, et partage avec la haine contre Peter. J'ai tellement hâté que Stiles apprenne a contrôler ses pouvoirs ! Enfin bref. Merci de m'avoir dédié le chapitre :D Bonne continuation ;) »_

→ J'ai oublié de te répondre au précédent chapitre alors tu es pardonné (les tords sont partagés, non ? haha). Idem ! Kate est morte, je peux te le confirmer sans soucis. D'autres méchants font la queue ;)

Tu es très proche de la suite des événements, mais j'espère te surprendre quand même.

Merci pour ta review ! Tes réponses au sujet du pouvoir de Lydia sont dans ce chapitre :)

* * *

J-9.

Maison McCall.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village. Ses rayons pénétraient l'intérieur de la maison, illuminant de plus en plus les pièces. Scott et Isaac dormaient dans le même lit, à l'étage, tandis que Boyd était au sous-sol, surveillant la prisonnière, qui, elle, dormait à poings fermés. C'était une jeune femme blonde, de l'âge des garçons, habillée comme une chasseuse. Elle était bâillonnée et avait les mains et pieds liés. Elle s'appelait Erica et Boyd avait déjà croisé sa route. C'était elle qui était venue panser leurs blessures, à Cora, au vampire et à lui lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés. Il avait insisté pour la surveiller toute la nuit et Scott et Isaac n'avaient pas été plus loin, ayant besoin de repos. Boyd avait somnolé deux trois heures maximum, son esprit submergé par une multitude de questions et un déni incommensurable.

Les pas dans l'escalier lui firent tourner légèrement la tête. En se concentrant sur son ouïe, il sût que c'était Scott et son regard de tourna de nouveau sur la jeune femme, qui se réveillait doucement. La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et le jeune McCall descendit jusqu'à être à côté de son ami.

« Hey, tu devrais aller te reposer, lui fit le brun.

\- Ça va aller. Je me suis reposé deux heures et quelques.

\- Ok. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu comptais faire ? Je ne peux pas la garder dans mon sous-sol indéfiniment et heureusement que ma mère n'a pas eu besoin de descendre cette nuit. Je me serais fait tuer sur place ! »

Boyd soupira tout en souriant en coin. Parfois, il se disait qu'en dépit des galères dans lesquelles Scott se mettait, il aimerait bien être à sa place pour avoir une mère qui l'engueule. Il avait perdu sa mère très jeune et son père avait été tué par un chasseur il y a cinq ans. Talia et Marc l'avaient énormément aidé et Derek était comme un grand frère pour lui. Puis Scott était arrivé et enfin Isaac. Ils avaient tout de suite formés une petite bande et Boyd avait trouvé un équilibre sans parent. Cependant, il avait besoin d'un parent actuellement, mais Marc était mort et Talia avait beaucoup de problèmes sur les bras. Scott ne pouvait pas comprendre, Isaac non plus et bien que Derek était quasiment dans le même cas, il ne pouvait pas lui demander conseil. Que feriez-vous si votre loup venait de s'imprégner d'une humaine qui appartenait aux chasseurs ?

« J'y réfléchis, dit-il finalement.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu en parler avec elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire ? Elle ne comprendrait pas…

\- Qui sait ? encouragea Scott, haïssant les épaules. Je me suis bien fait un copain vampire. »

Le brun tapota l'une des épaules du loup-garou assis, l'encourageant, avant de remonter l'escalier et de quitter le sous-sol. Le regard noir du jeune homme se fixa sur la silhouette bâillonnée. Il restait indécis. L'espoir était quelque chose de dangereux et espérer quelque chose de positif dans une situation si catastrophique était ridicule aux yeux du lycan.

Inspirant un grand coup, il souffla tout en se levant, décidé à en avoir le cœur net. À peine eût-il fait un pas que le corps d'Erica se tendit. Elle n'était pas rassurée, c'était normal, mais cela blessa Boyd. Il continua tout de même son chemin jusqu'à elle, s'agenouilla et retira le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler. Boyd s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, mais elle n'en fit rien, fixant son kidnappeur.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi me gardes-tu dans un sous-sol alors ? répliqua la blonde. Je te préviens, j'ai mauvais goût, même les moustiques ne me piquent pas ! »

Silence. Boyd pouffa à la remarque, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un pouvait plaisanter dans une telle situation. Pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas encore, son cœur loupa un battement.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'imprégnation des loups garous ? demanda le jeune homme en s'éloignant pour s'adosser à un des piliers en bois.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est un rite que vous faites avant de nous tuer ? »

Boyd soupira doucement. Les choses se compliquaient rapidement. On lui avait inculqué des mensonges et les démentir allait être difficile. Cependant, si cela lui permettait d'être avec la personne que son loup aimait, qu'il soit en paix, qu'il trouve un équilibre, il prendrait patience et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour atteindre son objectif.

« Non. C'est lorsque notre loup intérieur trouve un compagnon, dit-il calmement. Durant la bataille, lorsque je t'ai sauvé dans ta chute, nos regards se sont croisés et… »

La suite était inavouable, mais elle était logique. Boyd s'était imprégné à ce moment-là. Remise sur pieds, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était faite assommée dans la cohue (les chasseurs et les mercenaires avaient fuit). Le jeune loup-garou n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et il l'avait prise dans ses bras, demandant de l'aide à Scott.

Le calme entre les deux jeunes augmentait une certaine tension. Boyd avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et fort pour se concentrer sur autre chose et ce fut la jeune chasseuse qui rompit le silence pour conclure l'échange :

« Et tu t'es imprégné. »

Ce n'était pas dit avec dégoût ou préjugé. C'était seulement véridique. Pourtant, le lycanthrope avait l'impression d'être au supplice, comme si un poignard pénétrait son torse d'une lenteur malsaine. Son cœur ne savait plus comment battre, ni où, ayant migré dans sa boite crânienne.

Erica n'était pas idiote, elle avait rapidement saisi le principe de l'imprégnation et que cela devait être très important pour un lycanthrope. Mais elle faisait parti du clan Argent, des chasseurs, elle avait déjà tué un lycan et devrait le refaire jusqu'à sa mort.

« Relâche-moi s'il-te-plaît. Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets, déclara Erica d'une voix douce, mais suppliante. Mon père doit se faire un sang d'encre. »

Elle n'avait que lui et elle s'accrocha à cette pensée. Son devoir était là-bas et non auprès d'un loup. Son père avait toujours veillé sur elle et depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation de chasseuse, elle pouvait désormais veiller sur lui. Elle devenait plus forte, elle voulait devenir plus forte, afin qu'on ne pense plus qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille fragile et sans utilité. Elle ne vivait que pour paraître indépendante et une chasseuse suffisamment entraînée pour aider au clan. C'était mince, mais si cela pouvait éviter que d'autres enfants ne subissent ce qu'elle avait subi.

Boyd n'avait jamais été égoïste de sa vie et en cet instant, il comprit pourquoi il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Il venait de l'être, il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé que la jeune femme avait une famille, une père, une mère, des frères et sœurs peut-être. Non. La seule chose qu'il voulait avait été de la garder près de lui, de la protéger, de la soigner. Il s'en voulait énormément et un gémissement plaintif résonna dans sa gorge. Cette histoire le rendait déjà dingue. Prudemment, il défit les liens de la jeune femme et s'éloigna de quelques pas, la laissant clairement partir par ses propres moyens. Erica se leva doucement et découvrit qu'elle avait été blessée à la jambe. Un bandage couvrait la blessure, qui ne devait plus saigner. Elle fut encore plus surprise et touchée par la gentillesse du lycanthrope. Comment pouvait-elle lui rendre l'appareil ? En tenant sa promesse ? Ce n'était peut-être pas autant que ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle était peut-être une chasseuse, mais elle restait une femme de principe. Elle s'approcha doucement du lycan, surprise et touchée par son geste. Elle tendit une main vers lui, voulant tourner son visage vers elle, mais la tête du loup pivota un peu plus, fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard, ni elle d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait ni dégoût, ni colère, ni rien de négatif. Elle lui était reconnaissante de comprendre à quel point son père comptait pour elle. Les loups étaient fraternels après tout. La main de la chasseuse retomba mollement le long de son corps, elle souffla un "merci" et quitta le sous-sol. Boyd serra les dents, sentant son loup hurler d'indignation. Quelques secondes à peine après la fuite de la chasseuse, Scott arriva, ne descendant que la moitié des escaliers.

« Tu l'as laissée partir ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Boyd.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pourrait revenir directement ici ? Qu'elle sait désormais que cette maison habite au moins un lycan et que c'est la maison de ma mère ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Tu aurais pu lui bander les yeux et la laisser partir plus loin, Boyd ! Les chasseurs vont savoir que je suis un loup-garou maintenant !

\- Je suis désolé. »

Scott jura et claqua la porte après avoir remonté les escaliers. L'un des poings de Boyd frappa un des murs du sous-sol, l'abîmant. Il fallait qu'il se défoule et rapidement. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, le jeune homme quitta le sous-sol de la maison, puis la demeure des McCall et courut, courut et courut encore jusqu'à être profondément enfoncé dans la forêt.

* * *

Quartier général des chasseurs. Quelque part dans le village.

Erica avait arrêté de courir lorsqu'elle passa les portes de ce qui était son chez-elle. Pas une seule fois elle s'était retournée. Pas une seule fois elle avait ralenti le rythme. Autant le jeune lycan dans le sous-sol l'avait presque complètement convaincue, autant elle n'avait pas confiance en les deux autres loups. Elle prit cinq minutes pour reprendre son souffle, se sachant en sécurité, puis se dirigea vers la petite maisonnette qu'elle partageait avec son père. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, à cause d'un loup-garou à ce qu'il paraîtrait. Son père était toujours resté vague à ce sujet. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne l'accueillit pas comme elle le pensait, cloué au lit, le torse et la tête bandés. Il était dans un sale état et Erica se jeta à ces côtés, genoux au sol, lui murmurant qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien. Elle le pleura, morte d'inquiétude, puis s'occupa de lui toute la journée jusqu'à son réveil en fin d'après-midi.

« Bonjour ma chérie, souffla le père en souriant légèrement en coin.

\- Papa ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la blonde en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains à divers endroits du visage de son paternel pour savoir s'il avait de la fièvre.

\- Je crois que j'ai pris un sacré coup de vieux... »

Erica sourit face à l'humour de son père pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Il avait pris au-delà d'un coup de vieux, il avait des blessures assez sévères. Il devait en avoir pour deux semaines à rester au lit. Deux semaines sans travailler et par conséquent, avec un salaire en moins, les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être particulièrement difficiles. Erica travaillait pour les Argent, mais elle ne « chassait » pas comme son père. Elle n'avait pas complètement fini sa formation. Ce n'était pas le même salaire, ni le même danger. Elle s'occupait de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient, souvent du nettoyage, des tâches ingrates, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un les fasse.

« Erica, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… On sait que je vais difficilement m'en remettre et j'aimerais te l'avouer avant que je ne puisse plus, dit-il calmement, mais avec difficulté. Ta mère n'était pas une chasseuse. J'étais promis à une chasseuse, étant fils des chasseurs, mais lorsque j'ai vu ta mère, j'en suis tombé irrévocablement amoureux. Cela n'a pas plu, mais je n'avais que faire du regard des autres. J'ai appris à ta mère à se défendre, car je partais souvent en mission et ainsi, j'étais un peu plus rassuré qu'il ne lui arrive rien, déclara-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Papa, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, avoua Erica en l'aidant à boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

\- J'y viens, fit-il après l'avoir remercié pour son aide. Il y a longtemps, on m'a envoyé sur une mission de trois jours. Lorsque je suis revenu, on m'a informé que ta mère était morte, tuée par un loup-garou qui s'était échappé de nos prisons. C'était la nuit où tu dormais chez tes grands-parents. J'étais dévasté… Je voulais à la fois voir son corps de mes propres yeux et garder l'image de la femme que j'ai aimé et qui m'a donné la chose la plus précieuse au monde... »

Une larme roula sur la joue du père d'Erica, submergé par les émotions. Son nez coula et en reniflant, il se déclencha une nouvelle quinte de toux. La jeune femme en profita pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais son père ne s'était confié ainsi et elle était touchée par la quantité incroyable d'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard et à sa défunte mère. Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises, mais les mots avaient vraiment plus d'impact.

« J'ai mené mon enquête quelques temps plus tard… Aucun loup-garou ne s'était échappé…

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Erica, les Argent ne sont pas des gens de confiance… Cette vie est vraiment dangereuse et je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir par ma faute ou parce que tu n'auras pas fait le choix qu'ils ont décidé pour toi…

\- Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je n'ai que toi, je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

\- Chérie, il y a une chance sur deux pour que je vive…

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en se levant. Je refuse de penser cela ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut te guérir, que tout va bien se passer et que tout redeviendra comme avant !

\- Chérie…! »

Mais elle était déjà partie de la chambre, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son père et il était hors de question qu'il demande une telle chose ! L'apothicaire du village était très douée et pouvait, à ce qu'il paraissait, faire des miracles avec certaines maladies. Son père était blessé, elle pouvait certainement faire quelque chose pour lui, pour le soulager, pour le guérir complètement et rapidement. La jeune chasseuse fit un brin de toilette, retirant la terre et la crasse de son visage et de son corps, s'habilla d'une jupe longue, d'une chemise et d'un corset par-dessus, se coiffa correctement et quitta la maison avec une petite bourse et une dague coincée contre sa cuisse droite.

* * *

Tout le monde était occupé à faire quelque chose, même les plus anciens à qui on demandait peu faisaient plus que nécessaire. A ce rythme, le petit village de la meute Hale n'aurait plus aucune trace de bataille d'ici la fin de la journée. Les matériaux pour reconstruire chaque maison étaient stockés dans un bâtiment qui n'avait pas été touché, tout comme celui des récoltes. Plusieurs lycans s'étaient penchés sur cette question, aidés par les personnes qui s'occupaient des cultures et ils avaient divisé les récoltes afin d'en vendre une partie aux villages alentours pour obtenir des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fabriquer eux-mêmes. D'autres étaient même partis chasser, ramenant de gros gibiers pour nourrir tout le monde, mais également en vendre pour récupérer de l'argent. C'était devenu une vraie fourmilière. La seule personne qui ne mettait pas la main à la pâte était Talia. Elle prenait les décisions, elle arrivait à trouver des solutions pour les personnes qui venaient la voir avec un problème, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire plus. Elle était anéantie et son corps était douloureux à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Même si elle n'avait pas froid, elle était recouverte d'une couverture. Allongée à même le sol, elle restait aux côtés de son défunt époux, imaginant ses bras autour d'elle et sa chaleur enveloppante. Talia arrivait à faire quelques allers-retours entre le cimetière et la bâtiment où le conseil se réunissait, mais c'était de plus en plus dur de quitter cette stèle. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Marc défilèrent devant elle et ses yeux se mouillèrent progressivement.

Deaton s'approcha prudemment de Talia, les mains tenant une tasse fumante. Il savait à quel point la situation était délicate et qu'il ne devait pas faire de faux pas au risque de braquer définitivement l'Alpha. Le druide devait choisir les mots justement pesés et une intonation neutre, douce. Il s'arrêta aux pieds de la brune et s'accroupit, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il l'observait, attendant qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule. Cela dura quelques minutes, mais finalement, Talia posa son regard sur le druide.

« Je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose, dit Deaton en surélevant de quelques centimètres la tasse pour lui indiquer que c'était pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Une infusion de plantes. »

C'était vague comme indication, mais Talia ne réfléchit pas plus que cela. Elle avait froid et on lui amenait une boisson chaude. Deaton était fidèle et elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait et donnait était bénéfique pour la meute. L'Alpha se redressa péniblement et s'assit en tailleur. D'une main, elle attrapa la tasse et souffla sur le liquide avant d'en boire deux gorgées. C'était légèrement sucré et une odeur de lavande se distinguait parmi les autres parfums. Le liquide lui réchauffa le corps et ses muscles cessèrent progressivement de tirer. Elle but quelques gorgées supplémentaires et se sentit apaisée, plus légère, même si le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Son regard croisa celui du druide, qui lui souriait doucement. C'était certes une infusion de plantes, mais son mal s'atténua légèrement et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« On dit que le temps guérit les blessures, mais il ne faut pas oublier que les blessures cachent ce que nous avons à l'heure actuelle, fit-il doucement. Vous avez deux enfants Talia, un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui ont besoin de stabilité et de réconfort. Vous ne trouverez pas le réconfort ici, vous n'y trouverez que la mélancolie, la nostalgie, mais auprès de vos enfants, non seulement vous les aiderez, mais vous vous aiderez également. Ils ont autant besoin de vous que vous avez besoin d'eux. »

Talia renifla, essuyant les larmes à l'aide la couverture. Elle savait que Deaton avait entièrement raison et qu'elle était égoïste d'agir de cette façon, sans prendre ses enfants en considération. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, mais la chef du clan Hale prit conscience qu'elle devait aller au-delà de cette force. Pour ses enfants. Pour leurs enfants.

Elle tendit la tasse à moitié vide au druide et se leva, comme si un épine lui avait piqué les fesses. Talia remercia Deaton et le laissa sur place, ainsi que la couverture. D'un pas décidé, l'Alpha trouva sans difficulté son fils, sur un toit de maison. Derek se retourna rapidement, sentant un regard dans son dos et descendit du toit pour savoir ce que sa mère lui voulait. Il ne put faire que trois pas avant que Talia ne le prenne dans ses bras et le serre fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte, sachant parfaitement qu'elle en avait besoin, ignorant le fait que lui aussi, en avait besoin. Elle l'embrassa, l'encourageant dans sa tâche et partit à la recherche de Cora, voulant également prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Cette nuit, Talia dormit entourée de ses deux enfants malgré les réticences de Derek.

* * *

A force d'accumuler des heures de sommeil en retard, Stiles s'était levé beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Sa nuit avait encore été ponctuée par des cauchemars. D'un pas traînant, il s'était levé, avait pris quelques gorgées de sang et s'était fait une toilette pour se réveiller. En dépit de tout cela, il était encore dans les choux. Heureusement, son premier cours n'était que vers minuit. Cela lui laissait le temps de bien se réveiller et d'être d'attaque pour quatre heures d'histoire vampirique.

Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque, Jocelyne l'interrompit en lui disant qu'il avait de la visite. Curieux, Stiles allait dans le salon et découvrit Lydia, toujours aussi impeccable, mais avec un regard brillant. Le jeune vampire la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Hey, fit-elle en lui souriant doucement en coin et en se levant. Aurais-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

\- Toujours pour toi. »

Elle agrippa son bras, le croisant avec le sien et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement. Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la jeune femme, sans échanger le moindre mot. Stiles se demandait ce qu'il se passait et une multitude d'hypothèses faisait accélérer son cœur. Il était vraiment inquiet. Ce ne fût qu'une fois la porte d'entrée passée que Lydia lâcha son bras et monta directement les escaliers. Madame Martin devait déjà être à son bureau, car aucun bruit n'indiqua que quelqu'un venait les accueillir. Pas même un servant. Ils devaient être occupés. Le jeune Stilinski la suivit et se stoppa net en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était saccagée, pas un meuble n'était épargné et même quelques plumes recouvraient le sol. La première question franchit les lèvres du jeune vampire avant même qu'il réfléchisse.

« Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est moi. »

Stiles tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, qui, elle, regardait l'état apocalyptique de la pièce. Ses pouvoirs venaient-ils de se déclencher ? Visiblement et cela effrayait la jeune femme. Il y avait de quoi : elle ne savait pas quel en était l'étendue et quels pouvoirs elle avait précisément. Reprenant contenance, Stiles marcha prudemment dans la chambre, analysant chaque détail. Certains meubles étaient bons à jeter tellement ils étaient explosés. On aurait pu croire qu'une balle avait fait cela. Le jeune Stilinski savait qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilités et il avait conscience que la rousse les connaissait. Il s'accroupit et prit un petit morceau de bois, légèrement plus grand que sa main. Les chercheurs pouvaient peut-être savoir quelle énergie avait été utilisée pour briser les meubles ? Ainsi, ils pourraient taire le fait que leurs pouvoirs se soient déclenchés. Pivotant vers Lydia, Stiles marcha doucement vers elle en expliquant son idée. Malgré les doutes de la jeune femme, ils se rendirent au château, dans le secteur des chercheurs.

William Greenberg était le chef de cette section et représentait la famille fondatrice Greenberg. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé, les cheveux poivre et sel, assez grand. Ses traits marqués lui donnaient un certain charme. C'était un homme discret, professionnel et passionné par les mystères du monde.

Le fils Greenberg était dans la classe de Stiles et l'excuse pour voir Greenberg senior était donc toute trouvée. Lydia et Stiles se firent escorter par un scientifique jusqu'au bureau de Greenberg. C'était une pièce propre, ordonnée, sauf sur le bureau où la pile de parchemins battait à plate couture ce que le jeune vampire avait pu constater sur le bureau de son père.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider les enfants ? Il est bien rare que deux jeunes gens viennent jusqu'ici.

\- Ce serait pour analyser ceci, répondit Stiles en posant le morceau de bois sur une pile de papiers. Vous pouvez déterminer la nature du pouvoir vampirique qui a éclaté le bois, non ? »

Greenberg prit le morceau de bois et examina d'un regard perçant. Il était à la fois curieux et intrigué par la demande, mais il imaginait très bien où cela allait le mener et savoir qu'un vampire avait des pouvoirs avant sa majorité était une précieuse information. Et le vampire aimait récolter un grand nombred'informations pour effectuer une quantité impressionnante de recherches diverses et variées.

Attrapant une loupe, il prit le temps de regarder quelques détails avant de poser le morceau de bois sur sa main.

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les pouvoirs, c'est que l'on peut faire une multitude de choses qui nous sont utiles au quotidien, déclara Greenberg en regardant les deux jeunes vampires. Je maîtrise l'élément air et j'ai réussi après de nombreuses et longues années à l'utiliser pour le faire réagir avec les autres éléments.

\- En fait, vous pouvez savoir quels objets ont été touchés par un élément précis, remarqua Lydia.

\- Exactement. Si ce morceau de bois avait été arraché avec de l'eau, il se serait gelé avec mon pouvoir. S'il avait été arraché par le vent, il aurait plané.

\- Mais il ne se passe rien là, constata Stiles en plissant les yeux.

\- En effet. C'est la particularité du mental, le cinquième élément qui est au-dessus des quatre autres. Il ne réagit pas avec eux, mais contre eux. »

Stiles et Lydia se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cela n'échappa pas au chercheur, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux jeunes vampires le remercièrent pour sa gentillesse et le temps qu'il leur a consacré puis ils quittèrent les lieux. Greenberg attendit qu'ils quittent son bureau pour prendre un dossier au nom de Stilinski-Wiseman et d'y ajouter quelques notes.

* * *

Viktor et son cousin, Alekto, étaient dans la salle du trône depuis deux bonnes heures. Le Roi consacrait tous les jours quelques heures pour son peuple si ce dernier avait des requêtes. Souvent, la reine y assistait, mais Alekto avait pris sa place. Entre deux vampires, les cousins discutaient affaire et notamment la question de marier Helena et Damian. Le cousin de Viktor avait justement trois enfants, dont un déjà promis, et l'idée d'unir leurs descendances vint naturellement - Alekto avait bien anticipé la chose. La princesse Helena fut donc convoquée dans la salle. Polie et respectueuse, elle s'inclina et demanda doucement pour qu'elle raison on l'avait mandée. Pour toute réponse, son père lui demanda de se rapprocher et lui tendit un parchemin roulé. Elle l'ouvrit, intriguée, et vit le portrait d'un jeune homme. Il devait être proche des trois cent ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux vert, un nez pointu et un visage filiforme. Il n'était pas le type d'époux qu'elle aurait aimé, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire.

« Il a l'air charmant, dit-elle en souriant doucement à son père en enroulant de nouveau le parchemin.

\- Content de l'entendre ma fille. Tu l'épouseras lorsque tu auras atteint la majorité. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une demande, mais un fait. Son père venait de tracer son avenir et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle aille contre sa volonté. Il lui ferait très clairement regretter cet affront. Le cœur battant à la chamade, elle garda tout de même son fin sourire et ne montra rien de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Sans faire attention à ces détails, Viktor continua.

« Fais venir ton frère et retourne à tes leçons.

\- Oui père, répondit-elle en s'inclinant élégamment avant de tourner les talons. »

Damian allait être logé à la même enseigne, mais Helena avait plus de peine pour lui que pour elle-même. Elle était attirée par le sexe opposé, mais pas son frère. Soit il continuait de mentir et son idylle avec son majordome se terminerait, soit il avouait et son majordome mourrait certainement tandis que Damian serait envoyé loin d'ici… avec sa future femme. Lorsque les portes de la salle du trône se fermèrent derrière elle, Helena autorisa une larme à couler le long de sa joue.

De nouveau seuls, Viktor et Alekto ne mirent pas longtemps avant de reprendre leur conversation.

« Si seulement je pouvais marier l'héritier Stilinski, je l'enverrai aussi loin que possible et je n'aurais plus de concurrence ! pesta Viktor. C'est de sa faute si elle n'est plus là…

\- Je conçois ta douleur, elle est en partie mienne également, mais tu étais plus proche d'elle que moi. Le temps pansera ta blessure.

\- Cela fait soixante-dix ans. Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse à cette question, Alekto se tût et quelques minutes plus tard, Damian entrait dans la salle du trône.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais bien dormi. Je me suis réveillé alors que les derniers rayons du soleil persistaient sur l'horizon. Ma cachette naturelle me permettait de le savoir sans pour autant être martyrisé par la luminosité. Je m'étirai, dénouant mes muscles et sortis de mon nouvel habitat provisoire pour me diriger vers un ruisseau non loin. Je bus quelques gorgées et me nettoyai à l'aveuglette le visage.

Manger… tuer… sang…

À peine hydraté, je sentai déjà ma gorge sèche. J'avais faim. Il fallait que je mange. Rapidement. Je me mis en chasse. Les odeurs de la forêt étaient assimilées et je savais quand un loup, une biche, un chevreuil, un sanglier, un lapin ou même un écureuil était passé par là. Il me fallut tout de même vingt bonnes minutes avant de planter mes crocs dans un animal sauvage. Je déchiquetai sadépouilleet mangeai plus que nécessaire, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'étais spectateur. Mon corps faisait sans que je ne pense et j'en ressentais tout le plaisir.

Humain… encore... sang…

Cette voix dans ma tête ne se taisait jamais ! J'en avais presque des maux insupportables, mais c'était comme si mon cerveauparlait, me disait des choses, me suggérait de les faire et me donnait envie de les faire. J'étais à la fois lunatique, schizophrène et sain d'esprit.

Encore… tuer… encore…

Guidé par mes sens, je pris la direction du village. La nuit était bien tombée depuis des heures et les rues et ruelles étaient encore suffisamment sombres pour que je passe pour un villageois lambda. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure technique de camouflage,maisje m'en fichais. Sans hésitation, je me dirigeai vers la boulangerie, attendant ce jeune homme qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Le commerce n'était pas ouvert,bien queje sentais que le boulanger venait d'allumer ses fourneaux. Je l'entendais travailler, battre la pâte, jeter quelques ustensiles non coopératifs. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience, alors queje trépignais presque d'impatience.

Attaquer… encore… encore…

Soudain, une jeune femme m'accosta en déposant sa main sur mon bras. Prostituée. Mes sens étaient tellement focalisés sur ce jeune homme dont je ne connaissais que l'odeur que je n'avais même pas entendu cette catin venir. Avant même que je comprenne ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'avais mes crocs dans son cou, l'une de mes mains sur sa bouche pour taire son cri. J'arrachai une partie de son cou, réduisant en miette sa jugulaire et déchirai ses vêtements à l'aide de mes griffes qui étaient sorties. Je brisai une à une ses côtes et j'arrachai son cœur, le savourant.

Délicieux… sang… encore…

Je ne répondais plus de rien. Mon corps seul décidait et agissait. J'étais spectateur, mais je ressentais tout. Le sang frais sur mes doigts, mes griffes, ma bouche et coulant le long de ma gorge me revigorait comme aucune proie. Écartant un peu plus les pans de sa peau, j'attrapai son foie et le savourai rapidement. Je n'avais jamais goûté cet organe, mais il était tout aussi bon que le cœur. Ce dernier était assez caverneux, mais fort, puissant, tandis que le foie était compact et plus riche en nutriments. Pourquoi m'avait-on conditionné pour manger des cœurs ? C'était étrange.

Encore… toujours… tuer…

Je me redressai et m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de la main. Cela devait étaler le sang sur mon visage, mais je n'en avais cure. Je jetai le cadavre contre un mur, l'éloignant de moi et me tournai vers la boulangerie. Toujours fermée, mais mon ouïe me confirma que ma proie était sur place et qu'elle se mettait au boulot. J'avais loupé une fois de plus ma proie et cela m'énerva. Un son guttural résonna dans ma gorge, me demandant pendant deux secondes si c'était bien moi qui en était à l'origine.

Traquer… tuer… sang…

J'observai les environs et me dirigeai vers la boutique ouverte, reniflant les différentes odeurs, pour bien garder en mémoire et traquer plus facilement ma jeune proie. J'identifiai facilement celle que je voulais, mélangée avec une odeur de lycanthrope. Il avait des amis intéressants… mais pas invinciblescomme je l'étais. Peu importe qui l'accompagnait, je dévorerais son cœur. Je suivis leurs traces, voulant savoir d'où ils venaient, avant de m'arrêter net. Un groupe de chasseursne se trouvait pas loin et se dirigeait vers moi. Je me cachai derrière des caisses en bois, les observant dans l'ombre et susqu'ils me cherchaient. Je pris la fuite, préférant vivre encore un peu pour avoir cette proie qui me faisait tantsaliver. Le jour allait bientôt se lever de toute façon.

* * *

J-8.

Ruelle du village.

Le corps de la jeune femme avait été rapidement découvert. En dix minutes, la ruelle avait été condamnée par les chasseurs et Chris Argent était sur place pour mener à bien les opérations. C'était forcément leur prisonnier qui s'était enfui, il en était persuadé et le cadavre de la pauvre femme lui confirma ses pensées. Il devenait incontrôlable et avait de plus en plus faim. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le capturer et d'arrêter les frais. Dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait plus de villageois en une semaine !

Chris observa les marques sur le corps déchiré de la victime et se redressa, se tournant vers un chasseur qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher un collègue qui vomissait ses tripes.

« Emballez le corps et mettez le directement dans un cercueil. Ne l'emmenez pas à la morgue, ils vont l'ouvrir et voir qui est mort. On préviendra la famille de la victime, ordonna Chris sans sourciller. Je vais réorganiser les groupes et mettre plus d'hommes sur le terrain, tenez-vous prêts.

\- Bien Monsieur, répondit docilement le chasseur.

\- Et éloignez-moi cet homme de cette rue, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme qui avait fini d'expulser le contenu de son estomac. »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse pour tourner les talons et quitter les lieux du crime. Il devait voir Gérard afin de mettre ses intentions à exécution et le chef des Argent n'aimait particulièrement pas que l'on change quelque chose sans le consulter.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cela prenne des heures. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la répartition des hommes sur le terrain et cela commençait à agacer les deux hommes qui avaient le même caractère. Ils étaient bornés, mais intelligents et la patience n'était pas leur qualité première.

« As-tu pensé aux chasseurs qui devraient rentrer ce soir ?

\- Non père, ce sont des missions longues. Ils vont être épuisés.

\- Ce sont le nombre de nos hommes qui s'épuise, claqua Gérard. Mets-les en garde dans les sous-sols et ceux des sous-sols surveilleront les portes du château et du quartier réservé aux chasseurs pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas encore se battre.

\- Et ceux qui ne peuvent plus, ajouta Chris. »

Gérard Argent se leva d'un coup et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Son regard froid et perçant sonda les yeux de son fils. Cela faisait deux heures qui parlementaient sur le remaniement des effectifs et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui les mettait en désaccord. Cependant, Gérard avait toujours le dernier mot, quelle que soit la situation.

« J'ai soixante-treize ans et je peux t'assurer que je vais passer la nuit dehors pour décapiter toute menace sur ma route. Alors à moins qu'ils aient une jambe en moins ou une fragilité visible, chaque membre de ce clan sera dans les rues avec des armes jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape cette abomination.

\- Bien père, répondit Chris en inclinant la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas la fille de Reyes et n'hésites pas à faire du chantage. Je veux sa fille sur le terrain pour qu'il ait peur et qu'il nous dise où a-t-il mis cette foutue dague !

\- Entendu, fit-il en inclinant de nouveau la tête, docilement. »

Il n'était pas d'accord avec son géniteur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait le clan et qui gérait la garde du Roi. Le clan Argent a toujours été connu, mais ce n'était jamais un membre du clan sur le trône. Ce n'était jamais un ennemi du clan non plus. Malgré cette conversation tumultueuse, Chris avait un devoir et des ordres à donner...

* * *

Danny avait passé une après-midi comme les autres, à l'exception d'un détail. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'expliquer, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était comme s'il était aux aguets. Son corps était tendu et son sixième sens avait l'impression d'être épié. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela venait, mais il avait régulièrement des frissons dans le dos et il n'était pas fiévreux. Il n'était pas rassuré et même s'il s'était répété que ce n'était pas à cause de la nouvelle victime, il avait finalement compris qu'il était dans le déni. Il avait peur de ce tueur, qui devenait de plus en plus violent. Danny n'était pas quelqu'un qui se battait. Il lui était arrivé deux fois dans sa vie de mettre un coup de poing à quelqu'un et il s'était à chaque fois fait mal à la main. Pourtant, il avait une carrure athlétique, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Il préférait les paroles aux actes violents, mais il doutait que cela fonctionne avec un tueur en série. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : il devait demander de l'aide à Scott. Mais comment aller le voir sans laisser la boutique ?

Soudain, la solution vint d'elle-même. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, entra dans la boulangerie.

« Bonjour Danny, dit-elle joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci. Et vous ?

\- Super, je vais te prendre un pain s'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune homme lui donna sa commande et prit la monnaie qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui demanda comment allait son père et il lui dit qu'il allait un peu mieux.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Est-ce que Scott peut venir à la boutique à sa fermeture ? Enfin, pour qu'on discute… je ne le vois pas souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Je lui transmets le message, répondit-elle en souriant. Je dois le voir d'ici ce soir.

\- Merci beaucoup ! »

Ils se saluèrent et chacun retourna à son travail.

 **oOoOoOo**

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Scott arriva à la boulangerie. Il était assez curieux de la demande de Danny, mais il espérait que ça ne soit pas grave. Le fils du boulanger lui demanda dix minutes, le temps de fermer la boutique et de prendre le sac de pain pour les villageois qui n'avaient pas pu venir et qui avaient réglé un peu plus tôt dans la journée leur commande.

« Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ? demanda Danny.

\- Non, rien de particulier, assura Scott. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu livres tard le soir ou tôt le matin.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré avec ce tueur dans les rues. Ensemble, je me dis qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois.

\- Tu as une carrure plus impressionnante que moi pourtant, contra Scott. »

Ce qui était vrai. Danny était beaucoup plus carré que Scott et légèrement plus grand que ce dernier. C'était plutôt le jeune McCall qui devait se faire du souci – si on oubliait que c'était un loup-garou et qu'il n'avait strictement aucun souci à se faire.

« Oui, mais… tu sais te battre, fit Danny en haussant une épaule. »

Le lycan entendit le cœur de son meilleur ami s'accélérer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Il savait. Comment ? Quand ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il soit au courant ? Savait-il réellement qu'il était un loup-garou ou se doutait-il simplement qu'il était devenu un être surnaturel ? Mêmes questions, mêmes mystères.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les deux amis firent la livraison de pain sans en reparler. Ils échangeaient de temps en temps quelques mots entre eux au sujet des villageois, des petits potins comme de vraies commères, mais rien d'autre.

Lorsque le sac de Danny fut vide, Scott avait néanmoins pris une décision : il devait le dire à son meilleur ami. S'il savait qu'il était devenu un être surnaturel et qu'il était toujours son ami, il pouvait lui avouer. Danny avait confié à Scott son homosexualité et il l'avait acceptée. Ils étaient tous deux ouverts d'esprit, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui tourne le dos. Inspirant un grand coup, le jeune lycanthrope rompit le silence.

« Et si tu venais à la maison ce soir ? demanda-t-il. Du moment que tu te lèves pour aller travailler le lendemain, il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua le fils du boulanger. Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne dormir chez toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et deux amis à te présenter. Je suis sûr que tu les apprécieras ! »

Haussant les épaules, Danny accepta et fit la connaissance de Boyd et Isaac. Il apprit également que Scott était un loup-garou, tout comme les deux autres, et qu'ils faisaient partie de la meute Hale. Les quatre jeunes hommes ne dormirent que peu, Danny ayant une multitude de questions.

* * *

Stiles aimait les entraînements de défense. Pour un soldat de la garde, c'était une discipline importante, primordiale même. Cependant, il avait oublié un léger petit minuscule détail : ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés. Il s'en rendit compte à la moitié du cours. Il lui restait deux heures à tenir sans faire apparaître une quelconque forme de végétation dans la salle d'entraînement. Résultat, il était plus concentré sur le fait de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs accidentellement que sur les mouvements.

« Stilinski ! cria le professeur. As-tu seulement regardé correctement ce que je viens de vous montrer ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit le concerné en y mettant toute la conviction possible dans sa voix.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression. »

Le professeur s'approcha de lui et de son partenaire et se plaça derrière Stiles, qui claquait limite des genoux tellement sa peur se transformait en angoisse. Il tenta d'écouter les instructions, se laissant corriger par l'instituteur en retenant sa respiration, et refit les mouvements avec son partenaire. Le professeur alla vers un autre binôme lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ses gestes. Il refit l'exercice une fois, mais pas deux et son binôme perdit patience.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Stiles ? Concentre-toi !

\- Désolé, soupira-t-il. »

Il savait qu'il n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Non seulement lui-même n'apprenait pas correctement, mais il n'aidait pas son partenaire à assimiler les contre-attaques. Il devait se détendre. Il n'avait rien à craindre, ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas déclenchés de tout le cours avant qu'il n'y pense. Ça ne pouvait que continuer dans ce sens.

Soupirant un bon coup, il se remit en place et réitéra l'exercice correctement, plusieurs fois, ainsi que les suivants. Une petite voix dans sa tête le rassurait en disant que rien ne se passait, mais une autre ne cessait d'ajouter que c'était pour le moment le cas. Le jeune vampire souffla de nombreuses fois jusqu'à la fin du cours, salvateur pour ses nerfs. Il s'était bien dépensé, mais il avait un besoin de courir, de cogner, de hurler, de faire quelque chose pour évacuer toute cette pression qu'il s'était infligé.

Alors que tout le monde sortait progressivement de la salle d'entraînement, Stiles s'arrêta net et leva les yeux au plafond. Une grande fissure coupait la roche, de la place où il était, jusqu'au professeur qui tenait la porte aux élèves. L'instituteur salua Stiles et quitta la pièce juste à temps : un morceau du plafond tomba où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Oui, il avait définitivement besoin d'évacuer.

* * *

J-7.

Campement du clan Hale.

En à peine trois jours, le petit village de lycanthropes avait fait peau neuve. Tout avait été reconstruit en un temps record, une équipe de jour ayant été relayée par une équipe de nuit. Même les plus âgés avaient participé comme le reste de la meute, voulant être utiles dans ce moment de crise. Cependant, beaucoup de familles étaient encore en deuil. La bataille au Lac Silencieux et au village avaient fait bon nombre de victimes. Deaton et son apprenti avaient fait énormément de cérémonies, importantes pour que chaque lycan repose en paix et que leur corps ne fasse plus qu'un avec la nature. Heureusement que le druide avait un apprenti d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu tout faire tout seul. Après trois jours intenses, Deaton quitta le campement, laissant son apprenti seul. Si sa tâche première avait été effectuée avec brio, il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour faire des recherches sur l'imprégnation. Talia avait confiance en lui et son apprenti apprendrait énormément de choses seul. Il était donc nécessaire qu'il effectue ce petit voyage pour résoudre le problème de Derek : son imprégnation.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier était dans la bâtisse où le Conseil avait décidé de s'installer pour leurs réunions. Il avait pris une chaise et de grands rouleaux de papier avec un crayon de bois. Il s'était donné comme tâche de refaire les plans du manoir, car c'était la seule bâtisse qui n'avait pas été reconstruite. Talia avait dit que ce n'était pas la chose la plus urgente. Elle avait fait passer la meute avant ses besoins à elle, comme un Alpha l'aurait fait. Ni elle, ni Cora, ni lui-même n'avait dormi à la belle étoile. Ils avaient tous eu un toit au-dessus de leur tête. C'était amplement suffisant, mais ce manoir était important pour Derek. Il était là depuis de nombreuses générations, il fallait le rebâtir. Si le jeune Hale avait bien commencé, il fut rapidement retardé par les nombreux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Derek pensait à son père, le chagrin toujours aussi présent. Il ressassait des événements auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé. Lâchant le crayon, il soupira et laissa son dos tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il était pourtant si bien parti.

Cora s'approcha de lui à ce moment-là, curieuse de savoir ce que son frère faisait. En le voyant, elle s'était mise en tête qu'il pensait à son imprégnation et se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler.

« Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste, commenta Cora en souriant en coin.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, rétorqua Derek sans prendre la peine de se retourner, passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de la table pour voir les plans. Quiproquo complet. Elle tordit sa bouche avant de se redresser et de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Oh ! Tu parlais de ça. Je pensais que tu parlais de ton imprégnation, autant pour moi, fit-elle innocemment en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi du parler, dit le brun, le cœur loupant un battement. »

Il voyait très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'y pensait même pas d'ailleurs, il était avec son père, dans ses souvenirs. Le lycanthrope ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que son cerveau retienne une quantité incroyable de détails. Ce vampire avait l'air jeune, la peau pâle mais pas cadavérique et parsemée de grains de beauté. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient brillants, d'un marron clair. Son nez était droit, menant directement le regard vers sa bouche. Ses lèvres rosées, légèrement entrouvertes, étaient souvent caressées par un bout de langue… Derek jura, ferma les yeux et secoua discrètement la tête pour sortir ces images de son esprit.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi tes yeux ont-ils changés de couleur alors ? Tu pensais à lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Cora, s'entêta le brun en attrapant de nouveau le crayon de bois pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette conversation.

\- Derek, pourquoi en as-tu honte ? La pleine-lune est dans une semaine, c'est normal que tu penses à ton compagnon de plus en plus.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, fit-il en tournant sa tête vers sa petite sœur. Mais ça ne changera rien. Je suis un loup-garou et c'est un vampire. Je ne peux pas m'imprégner complètement, je deviendrai fou et on devra me tuer ! »

Cora fit un mouvement de recul, frappée de plein fouet par la réalité. Ce que disait son frère était vrai, il ne pouvait pas marquer son compagnon, il le tuerait sur le champ et lorsqu'une imprégnation n'est pas terminée, le loup devient incontrôlable. Malgré la force d'esprit et la volonté de l'être humain, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. Pour la jeune femme, il y avait une solution : faire confiance à Deaton, croire, avoir de l'espoir et surtout, le dire à Stiles. Il ne savait peut-être pas reconnaître une imprégnation et ne savait peut-être pas tout à ce sujet. Elle savait que le vampire avait des connaissances sur les lycans, mais à quel point ? Avec la pleine-lune, le loup de Derek allait vouloir voir son compagnon. Après la cérémonie, cela passerait, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela allait se produire au vu des dires de son aîné.

« Et si tu le contactais ? Que tu lui expliquais la situation ? tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- À quoi bon ? On ne parle pas d'un loup d'une autre meute, Cora. On parle d'un vampire ! Il ne va certainement pas sacrifier sa vie pour moi, soyons réalistes ! »

La jeune femme prit une bouffée d'air et soupira bruyamment. Si son frère ne le faisait pas, elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés à le regarder se morfondre. Elle allait l'aider, peu importe sa réaction. Elle savait qu'il y avait une chance pour que Deaton trouve quelque chose, le monde surnaturel était vaste, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas un moyen quelconque grâce à la magie ? Leur cas était si exceptionnel ?

Se levant, Cora se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant son frère seul avec son entêtement.

« Au fait, juste à titre d'information, ton compagnon ne s'appelle pas vampire, mais Stiles. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, elle quitta le bâtiment. Derek se passa une main sur le visage et décida d'y penser plus tard. Il se concentra sur les plans du manoir et avança comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

 **oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Talia faisait les cent pas dans un salon. Une vieille dame tricotait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, nullement perturbée par son Alpha. Elle savait que Talia était confrontée à un dilemme : aller voir ou non son frère. Ce qu'il avait fait était inacceptable et il devait payer pour ses crimes. Le problème, c'était que le chef de clan ne savait pas si elle arriverait suffisamment à se contenir pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ. Il restait son frère, mais il avait tué Marc, son grand amour, son compagnon, son âme-sœur, ainsi que Laura. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Talia soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta de se résonner. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le tue.

Tout à coup, un bêta entra dans la maison, sans prendre le temps de frapper. La vieille dame dans son fauteuil lui lança un regard noir, mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa même pas.

« Talia, j'ai une terrible nouvelle, fit-il, stoppant net les allers-retours du chef de clan Hale. Peter s'est échappé.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle sorte comme un cyclone de la maison et se rende en moins de trente secondes à la prison où deux corps gisaient sur le sol. Les chaînes étaient brisées et Peter probablement loin d'ici. Un hurlement de colère franchit les lèvres de Talia, extériorisant sa frustration. Elle avait trop tardé et il s'était enfuit comme un lâche ! Si prochaine fois il y avait, elle n'attendrait pas. Elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle rendra justice.

* * *

Stiles était agacé. Il n'avait pas pu voir son père comme prévu. Alekto, le cousin du Roi qui débarquait comme s'il rentrait à la maison, était trop souvent dans les mêmes endroits que lui. S'il était paranoïaque, il dirait qu'il se fait suivre. Ce qui était absurde puisqu'il n'avait rien fait à l'encontre du Roi. Il n'avait rien fait du tout même ! Bon, il avait peut-être déclenché ses pouvoirs par inadvertance en cours de défense, mais qui pouvait dire que c'était lui ? Personne. Personne outre Lydia savait pour ses pouvoirs. Son père savait, mais il était en prison. Et si on le torturait ? Non, il n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'était pas un ennemi. Il fallait vraiment que Stiles arrête de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'Alekto préparait quelque chose. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Assis à son bureau en attendant le professeur, le jeune vampire était dans ses pensées. Si on mettait cette histoire avec Alekto de côté, il y avait une chose de bien qu'il avait pu faire : convaincre Parrish d'entraîner Lydia avec ses pouvoirs. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, car l'emploi du temps d'un soldat était très chargé. Cependant, Jordan était souvent du même avis que son père et il savait à quel point certaines idées étaient arrêtées - il en était la preuve lui-même, John l'avait accueilli dans le clan, prenant entièrement la responsabilité de ses actes et malgré les nombreuses années, Parrish n'avait pas la confiance de tous. Rien que pour cela, Stiles se convainquit que la nuit commençait plutôt bien.

Le professeur entra finalement dans la salle et demanda à ce que tout le monde regagne sa place et sorte ses affaires.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'imprégnation des loups-garous. Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous sait de quoi il s'agit ? demanda le professeur en notant au tableau le sujet du jour à la craie.

\- C'est un peu comme notre rituel de sang, mais version loup-garou, répondit une jeune femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas loin, Miss Brown. L'imprégnation, c'est lorsque le loup intérieur d'un lycanthrope trouve son âme-sœur. Dans un premier temps, il s'imprègne d'elle. Une cérémonie doit être effectuée pour que l'imprégnation soit complète, comme notre rituel de sang. Ouvrez vos livres page deux cent soixante-trois. Ce texte est romancé, mais il est véridique. Si vous lisez la page suivante, vous apprendrez que cela provoque quelques effets sur les lycans…

\- Un poil plus long ? blagua un vampire - toute la classe rigola ou sourit.

\- Non, monsieur. Un changement de couleur des yeux, une force plus grande et ça peut aller jusqu'à parler avec son compagnon sans prononcer le moindre mot, seulement avec la pensée. C'est à ce moment-là que vous devez retenir la chose essentielle : si vous décidez d'attaquer un loup-garou, sachant que son compagnon est dans votre champ de vision, même si vous ne lui faites qu'une égratignure, vous signerez votre arrêt de mort. L'animal prendra le dessus sur l'homme et ne répondra plus de rien.

\- Monsieur, comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'un loup-garou est imprégné ? demanda Stiles.

\- Très bonne question ! Lisez de la page deux cent soixante-trois à la page deux cent soixante-dix. Nous débattrons de ce que ce livre met en avant. »

Toute la classe s'exécuta. Stiles s'étonna d'être aussi attentif et curieux pour ce cours, mais il trouvait cela vraiment intéressant. Il lut les pages rapidement, son cerveau relevant les informations essentielles et il tiqua. Lors de la bataille, le frère de Cora l'avait regardé et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Puis, avec une rapidité impressionnante, il avait attrapé un carreau qui fonçait droit sur eux et l'avait brisé en deux. Le jeune vampire concevait le fait qu'il puisse avoir la force nécessaire pour casser en deux un carreau, mais ce changement au niveau de ses yeux le perturbait. Était-il possible qu'il se soit imprégné ? Mais de qui ? D'un vampire ? Était-ce possible ?

« Monsieur, est-il possible qu'un loup-garou s'imprègne d'un être surnaturel, autre qu'un loup-garou ? Voir même d'un humain ? questionna le jeune Stilinski.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit-il avant de réfléchir quelques minutes. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner de toute façon. Chaque espèce surnaturelle a des uses et coutumes particulières…

\- Y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle un loup pourrait changer de couleur d'yeux ? coupa Stiles, impatient de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je vous conseille de relire votre cours sur l'Alpha, le bêta et l'oméga. Pour le moment, lisez-moi ces pages. »

Frustré, Stiles fit la moue et baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage, faisant semblant de lire. Cora pourrait le renseigner, elle était à côté d'eux lors de la bataille, mais c'est la fille de l'Alpha de la meute. Impossible de l'approcher. Par contre, il connaissait un autre loup qui ne vivait pas forcément au camp Hale et à qui il devait rendre un tee-shirt (accessoirement) : Scott. Peut-être que lui pourrait le renseigner. Venait-il de se trouver une excuse pour revoir le lycan ou avait-il laissé parler sa curiosité maladive ? Un peu des deux, mais le jeune vampire avait pris sa décision et un plan naquit dans son esprit. Demain soir, il ferait une petite escapade nocturne, ni vu, ni connu.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer pour Boyd ? Que va faire Erica ? Pourquoi le père de cette dernière lui révèle-t-il les soupçons qu'il a sur le meurtre de sa femme ? Pourquoi cette dague a-t-elle l'air si importante pour Gérard ?**

 **Talia a l'air de se remettre doucement de la perte de son mari, Marc, mais combien de temps tiendra-t-elle ? Que va-t-elle faire à propos de l'évasion de son frère Peter ? Que compte faire Cora pour pousser Derek à rencontrer Stiles ? Deaton trouvera-t-il rapidement un moyen de compléter l'imprégnation de Derek ?**

 **John met encore Stiles en garde au sujet du Roi, pourquoi ? Que cache le souverain ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant d'animosité envers le chef de la garde, John Stilinski ? Alecto est-il seulement venu pour marier ses enfants à ceux de Viktor ? Lydia a enfin conscience de ses pouvoirs grâce à Monsieur Greenberg, mais pourquoi celui-ci a-t-il un dossier avec le nom Stilinski-Wiseman ? Quel est le lien entre les deux familles ?**

* * *

 _Alors ? Pas mal, non ?_

 _La suite : avant la fin du mois ! Promis ! (je vais vous prouver que je peux tenir mes promesses :D). Hohoho ! Joyeux Noël !_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Et voici la suite comme prévue (le 31, on est bon, on est encore en 2015 !). Vous avez eu peur que je ne tienne pas ma promesse, avouez ! :D**

 **Je tiens à remercier _Wm2_ , _Wolfie Herondale_ , _Fansterek_ et _MlleLicorne_ pour leur review. Vous êtes au top ! Merci de me soutenir à chaque chapitre Je remercie également _Shyra7_ et de se joindre à nous dans cette aventure.**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année, une bonne santé, plein de joie, de bonheur, de réussite dans votre vie professionnelle et personnelle. Passez un bon réveillon.**

 **Merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Remarque : Le mot « Compagnon » commençant à prendre du sens dans cette fiction, il aura désormais une majuscule.**

* * *

J-6/J-5.

Maison des Reyes.

Erica avait veillé sur son père et lui avait prodigué les soins nécessaires comme le lui avait conseillé l'apothicaire. Cependant, son père restait faible. Un monstre rôdait dans le village et toutes les unités étaient sur le terrain pour l'attraper. Deux unités avaient été assassinées hier soir et Erica avait accepté de prendre la place de son père encore convalescent. Ce soir, elle serait sur le terrain et c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une mission si dangereuse. Elle serait avec un trio qui avait l'habitude, question d'être non seulement bien encadrée, mais également d'apprendre en même temps. Elle s'habilla d'un corset qui ressemblait à un manteau avec ses manches longues dont la traîne frôlait le sol, d'un pantalon de cuir et de cuissardes. Puis, elle s'arma de deux dagues, chacune maintenue sur une cuisse et d'une arbalète. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête jointes derrière son crâne. Le reste de ses cheveux était lâche. La jeune chasseuse avait encore quelques progrès à faire au corps à corps et les longues distances n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Entre les deux, ça allait, mais cela demandait de l'agilité, de la rapidité et une certaine précision. Prête, Erica se rendit une dernière fois au chevet de son père et lui embrassa la joue délicatement. Son père papillonna des yeux avant de lui attraper une de ses mains pour la serrer.

« Reviens-moi saine et sauve, soupira-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main du pouce.

\- Promis, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Erica… Il y a une lettre… dans le livre préféré de ta mère… Prends-la… Lis-la si et seulement si je ne suis plus de ce monde à ton retour… »

Son père toussa fortement et la jeune chasseuse l'aida à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle lui essuya la bouche rougie et changea une dernière fois le linge frais de son visage.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu vas t'en sortir papa.

\- Oui… mais ce n'est pas toujours la maladie qui t'emporte mon trésor… Reviens saine et sauve… c'est tout ce qui compte... »

La jeune femme embrassa une dernière fois son père et quitta la demeure après avoir pris la fameuse lettre, la cachant dans sa sacoche.

 **oOoOoOo**

Danny ferma tranquillement la boutique, la nuit régnant pleinement. Il avait une boule au ventre incroyable et il ne savait pas pour quelle obscure raison. Un mauvais pressentiment ? Scott était pourtant là, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Tournant le dos au magasin, le fils du boulanger eut une petite frayeur en ne voyant pas son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'était en fait décalé, observant les ruelles sombres d'un air soucieux. Le cœur de Danny se mit à s'accélérer. Avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Le silence était roi pourtant. Avait-il senti quelque chose ? L'odorat de l'humain n'était pas suffisamment développé pour sentir quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Il arrivait à Danny de ne pas allumer de bougie et de réussir à se repérer comme un chef dans sa maison, mais de là à apercevoir quelqu'un à plusieurs mètres, il surestimait un peu ses capacités de nyctalope.

Tout à coup, les choses s'enchaînèrent. Le fils du boulanger entendit un grognement et se fit violemment plaquer contre la façade de la boulangerie, deux mains griffues serrant fermement ses épaules. L'homme en face de lui était immonde : ses cheveux mi-longs étaient huileux et terreux, son visage était recouvert de sang et de crasses tout comme ses habits qui ressemblaient plus à des guenilles qu'à des vêtements. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre effrayante. Sa bouche était ouverte, dévoilant des dents aiguisées et se chevauchant comme si deux mâchoires se superposaient. Son haleine putride dégageait une odeur de sang séché. La peur paralysa chaque membre du jeune homme et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Hmm… Tu sens tellement bon, susurra d'une voix grave et rocailleuse son agresseur. Je vais te savourer… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un grognement résonna sur sa droite. Scott était en mode bêta, ses oreilles s'étaient agrandies et sa pilosité au niveau du visage lui donnait une barbe de trois semaines. Ses dents étaient comparables à celles d'un loup et ses yeux luisaient d'un doré flamboyant. Ses ongles s'étaient transformés en griffes acérées. Lorsque la créature le regarda, ce fut le signal pour le lycan : il s'élança sur l'homme pour l'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Cependant, il se fit violemment repousser d'un simple revers de la main, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres d'eux et lui coupant la respiration. Quelle était cette force impressionnante ? Scott releva doucement la tête vers cette créature inconnue, la peur s'immiscent doucement en lui. Néanmoins, sa conscience le secoua, lui rappelant que la vie de Danny était entre ses mains. Il devait tout tenter, tout faire, pour lui sauver la peau !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit lycanthrope… ton tour viendra, jubila l'ex-scientifique. »

Son attention se porta de nouveau sur Danny, mais ce dernier, ayant repris un peu contenance, lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Cela suffit pour que sa prise sur ses épaules se relâche légèrement. Les événements s'enchaînèrent : Scott se remit immédiatement sur pied et engagea de nouveau le combat. L'homme dut laisser sa proie pour s'occuper du loup-garou. Ce dernier lui entaillait les bras, les cuisses, les côtes à chaque occasion et esquiva avec efficacité les contre-attaques. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se fasse de nouveau projeter dans les airs. Là, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre seul. Toutes les blessures qui avaient réussi à infliger s'étaient déjà refermées. L'instinct du lycan lui hurlait de s'enfuir et c'était la solution la plus judicieuse. Mais, il savait que Boyd et Isaac étaient chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre sa mère en danger, courir jusqu'à chez lui n'était donc pas logique. Par contre, hurler pour signaler sa position et ensuite s'enfuir loin des rues du village était le plus rationnel.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Scott hurla tel un loup au clair de lune. La créature rugit, sachant très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire et l'attaqua de front. Le brun évita le coup au dernier moment, utilisa sa rapidité pour se retrouver aux côtés de Danny, le hissa sur son dos et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le nord. Il y avait une ferme abandonnée où Danny pourrait non seulement se cacher, mais où le terrain serait suffisamment spacieux pour un combat. En route, il croisa Boyd et Isaac, le rassurant. À trois, ils avaient plus de chances d'en venir à bout.

Scott leur fit un rapide topo de ce qu'il avait vu - Danny ajoutait de temps à autre des détails - et ils furent arrivés à destination.

 **oOoOoOo**

Au campement Hale, Derek était en train de terminer les dernières modifications sur les plans du manoir. Sa reconstruction avait commencé cet après-midi, car les principales structures étaient sur papier, mais il y avait des petits détails qui gênaient le jeune homme. Il les avait rapidement corrigées et malgré la nuit, il continua lui-même ce qui avait été commencé.

Cela faisait des jours que la meute travaillait jour et nuit à la restauration du village, maintenant terminée, et Talia avait recommandé à tous de prendre un peu de repos, de ralentir. Si certains trouvaient cela touchant, rassurant et bienveillant que leur Alpha leur dise cela, d'autres pensaient que c'était pour ne pas se préparer à une contre-attaque contre le clan Argent. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Talia savait que si elle mettait en place une telle idée, Derek voudrait se battre ainsi que Cora. Risquer de perdre ses enfants alors qu'elle venait de perdre son époux n'était pas concevable. Elle tentait par tous les diables de trouver un autre moyen, quelque chose pour empêcher qu'une telle chose arrive, mais l'affaire avait l'air courue d'avance. Le chef du clan connaissait ses enfants et rien ne les empêcheraient de faire quelque chose s'ils l'avaient décidé. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser son autorité d'Alpha, mais elle les éloignerait d'elle alors que son but était de les garder auprès d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle repoussait l'inévitable.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était le hurlement de Scott. Toute la meute l'entendit, réveillant même les plus endormis et Derek stoppa immédiatement les travaux, son ouïe au maximum de ses capacités. Le bêta avait besoin d'aide. Le brun laissa tout en place et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa mère, prise d'un dilemme.

« Non, dit-elle en voyant que son fils allait prendre la parole. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire et je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.

\- Scott a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas rester là alors que mon ami est en danger. »

Talia soupira tout en observant son fils. Il avait raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre sa crainte. N'avait-elle pas confiance en lui ? Si, mais sa peur brouillait ses convictions. Ne pensait-elle pas que Derek était suffisamment fort ? Il l'était, c'était indéniable. Cora entra dans son champ de vision, dans le dos de son aîné et Talia capitula, refermant sa peur sur elle-même au point d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac.

« Vas-y, souffla l'Alpha. Mais prends deux hommes avec toi.

\- Merci, répondit son fils avant de partir en courant. »

Cora ne dit rien, regardant simplement la scène. Elle était peut-être la seule à comprendre l'un et l'autre et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne demanda pas à sa mère de partir avec Derek. Elle savait que sa mère était inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer plus de soucis. Sans un mot, la jeune Hale resta auprès de sa génitrice toute la nuit.

 **oOoOoOo**

Si lorsque Scott avait eu l'idée d'aller dans une ferme, il avait trouvé la chose intelligente, il avait vite déchanté. L'endroit était vaste et sombre. Avec la brise, leurs sens lycanthropes étaient quelque peu brouillés. Le jeune McCall ne savait pas où cacher Danny, alors une formation autour de lui avait été mise en place. Il était au centre du cercle que formaient ses trois amis loups-garous. Leurs regards scrutaient chaque branchage, chaque morceau de bois brisé ou troué par l'usure, chaque touffe d'herbe, en position défensive. C'était long et stressant. C'était à se demander si la créature ne s'était pas jouée d'eux et les avait laissé filer.

Alors que Danny allait dire quelque chose pour rompre ce silence des plus oppressants, Boyd se transforma dans sa forme bêta. Un léger grognement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales et les deux autres lycans se mirent sur le qui-vive. Il avait senti quelque chose et ils tentaient de savoir si c'était bien ce psychopathe ou une autre personne.

Soudain, Erica apparut dans leur champ de vision, courant à en perdre haleine. Dans un mouvement souple, Scott attrapa le bras de son ami, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas rompre leur formation. Boyd gronda un peu plus fort, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux la jeune femme. Au moindre problème, il la sauverait. Il ne pourrait pas aller au-delà de cette pulsion et personne, pas même Scott, ne pourrait l'en empêcher. La jeune femme était son Compagnon, son âme sœur, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les griffes de la Mort. Dans sa course, la jeune chasseuse réussit à armer de nouveau son arbalète et alors que la créature sauta, Erica se retourna et lui envoya un carreau dans l'œil droit, le stoppant dans son élan et le faisant hurler de douleur. Les quatre jeunes hommes aperçurent une différence par rapport à tout à l'heure : l'homme possédait une queue de la taille de son buste, de la même couleur que sa peau et ses oreilles étaient plus pointues. Quelle était cette transformation ? Qui était-il ? Quelle créature était-il ? Pouvait-on réellement continuer de croire qu'il y avait toujours un homme derrière cette bête ? Beaucoup de questions laissaient les lycans et les deux humains pantois.

Rechargeant son arme, la jeune chasseuse recula prudemment tout en gardant sa cible en joue. Le psychopathe retira le carreau d'un mouvement vif. Son œil vint avec le carreau, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il le retira et le replaça à son endroit initial, comme si ça allait cicatriser. Et cela fonctionna. Pendant sa course poursuite, l'homme avait tué deux chasseurs, se rassasiant de leurs cœurs avant de poursuivre Erica, la menant là où sa proie initiale était. Entre-temps, il avait muté et il possédait une incroyable capacité de régénération que même les lycanthropes ou les vampires n'avaient. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir battre une telle créature ?

Danny observait la scène, impuissant, son cerveau se remit progressivement en route, à moitié paralysé par la peur. Il reconnut enfin la jeune femme et alors que le psychopathe ne se jette de nouveau sur elle, il l'interpella.

« Erica ! »

La prénommée prit conscience du groupe, ainsi que le tueur. Son attention était de nouveau sur le fils du boulanger et il s'avança vers sa proie initiale. Erica connaissait Danny, elle lui achetait régulièrement du pain et sa mère avait été très copine avec la sienne. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se parlaient peu, donc cela se justifiait.

Comprenant que Danny venait de se mettre en danger, elle attrapa un couteau et tenta de blesser la créature. Cependant, celui-ci perçut ses mouvements et avant même qu'il ne termine son mouvement, il l'envoya à plusieurs mètres dans les hautes herbes, criant sur le coup de l'atterrissage. Ce fut le signal pour Boyd. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement dangereusement grave et s'élança vers la créature. Isaac le suivit après un bref regard vers Scott et ce dernier ordonna à son meilleur ami d'aller voir Erica, sans se faire remarquer. Le brun se joignit au combat. Les trois lycans ne communiquèrent pas. Tout était naturel et instinctif. Chacun connaissait les techniques de combat à trois et ils s'entraînaient suffisamment pour ne plus à avoir à communiquer. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas. La créature arrivait à contrer leurs attaques, peu importe l'angle, et elle en profitait pour les éloigner d'elle et de les blesser. En peu de temps, Boyd fut mis au tapis, suivis de près par Isaac et quelques secondes après, Scott les rejoignit. À la différence des deux premiers, la créature se pencha au-dessus du jeune McCall, sa bouche étirée en un sourire immonde, ses dents teintées de sang. Bloquant chacun de ses mouvements, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Finalement, je vais commencer par toi… et finir par le meilleur, dit-il en passant une langue sur ses nombreuses dents, la bouche de plus en plus brillante de salive. »

La créature se redressa, grognant de satisfaction, et se pencha de nouveau pour croquer le cou de Scott.

Tout à coup, des racines vinrent le stopper dans son mouvement et s'écroulèrent autour de lui. La créature observa le phénomène, ne comprenant pas, avant de suivre du regard jusqu'où elles menaient. Stiles avait les bras tendus en avant, concentré dans sa manœuvre.

« Tu ne toucheras pas mon ami, dit-il en serrant un peu plus les racines pour que Scott puisse se dégager. »

Le lycan put se dégager avant que la créature ne réduise les racines en morceaux, se plaçant à côté de Stiles.

« Bon sang, je suis content de te voir ! avoua Scott essoufflé.

\- Tu aurais dû m'inviter pour un entraînement suicidaire, commenta le vampire. Ce sont les entraînements que je préfère : me battre contre une créature qui n'a même pas de nom.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas, bande d'ingrats, grogna la créature. Je suis unique… Créé pour vous dévorer…

\- Charmant, fit Stiles avant de se déplacer rapidement, la créature les attaquant. »

Boyd et Isaac, de nouveau debout et toutes griffes et crocs dehors, se mirent en position, prêts à attaquer. Scott se plaça devant eux et ils exécutèrent une attaque simultanée. Analysant leurs mouvements, Stiles se concentra du mieux qu'il put et les aida en attrapant un bras de la créature qui allait parer. La racine cassa, mais il réitéra la manœuvre afin que les lycanthropes le tuent. Cependant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps et la créature utilisa les racines qui pendaient à ses bras pour fouetter les loups garous, les assommant. Un par un, la créature les frappa à plusieurs reprises avant de les envoyer au sol à plusieurs mètres de lui. Se tournant vers le vampire, il marcha calmement vers lui comme un loup marcherait vers la brebis effrayée. Stiles tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais rien à faire : il n'arrivait plus à rien. Son sang-froid fondait de plus en plus à cause de la peur. Il attrapa une dague derrière sa ceinture, prêt à parer une attaque, mais à peine l'arme blanche fut-elle placée frontalement qu'elle vola et atterrit dans les herbes. Doucement, il se mit à reculer jusqu'à se prendre les pieds dans une barre en fer et tomber sur les fesses. Rampant à reculons du mieux qu'il put, il osa un regard vers Scott et les autres. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se relever, mais avec au minimum deux os cassés, on ne pouvait pas faire de miracle instantané. Les yeux noisette du vampire se tournèrent vers un jeune homme, au-dessus d'une jeune femme blonde regardant de temps en temps la scène. Puis, il fixa son ennemi, qui se léchait les babines, dégoulinantes de salive.

« Je vais enfin goûter la chair d'un vampire… se réjouit-il. »

Le cœur du jeune vampire s'accéléra et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait survécu à des jours de tortures et il allait mourir ainsi ? Son père aurait honte. Son père, enfermé, ne saurait même pas qu'il était mort. Qui le saurait ? Personne. Parce que Stiles avait préféré filer à l'anglaise sans mettre quiconque au courant de ses intentions.

Soudain, un rugissement résonna sur sa gauche et un lycan poussa si violemment la créature qu'ils roulèrent sur le côté. Le jeune homme fut griffé par la créature, mais il lui rendit aussi bien les coups. Malheureusement, il fut également repoussé, se plaçant devant Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota tellement il pesait la chance immense qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune vampire reconnut le loup-garou : c'était le frère de Cora. Ses yeux brillants étaient allumés d'une rage sans nom et sa forme lycanthrope était plus que menaçante. S'il avait été deux secondes à la place de la créature, il aurait essayé de se creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer lui-même. Cependant, le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un côté attirant au lycan - outre son aura meurtrière.

Derek détourna les yeux de Stiles pour se concentrer pleinement sur le combat à venir.

« Je vais vous tuer… je vais tous vous tuer ! hurla la bête.

\- Scott ! Isaac ! Boyd ! cria le jeune Hale avant de parer une attaque. »

Les trois lycans sentirent l'ordre dans l'intonation et ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'ils devaient faire. La créature réussit à décaler Derek, lui donnant libre accès au jeune vampire, mais le lycan ne lui laissa pas le temps d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Utilisant sa force, Derek le fit valser quelques mètres plus loin, se remettant entre la créature et son Compagnon. Derrière la créature, les trois jeunes lycanthropes se tenaient prêts et l'attaquèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le jeune Hale les rejoignit, équilibrant la balance. La créature avait beaucoup plus de mal à blesser les loups garous et il était plus aisé à ces derniers d'esquiver les coups pour les uns et pour les autres.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Stiles observait le combat. Il s'entraînait depuis maintes années et il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour les aider ? Une colère grandit en lui, pour sa propre personne, et le fit lever d'un bond. Se concentrant, il tenta de nouveau d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. En vain. Il réitéra jusqu'à faire sortir une petite racine de la terre sèche sous ses pieds. Il avait des dons, c'était pour s'en servir bon sang ! Prenant confiance en lui, le jeune vampire fit un mouvement fluide du bras droit, ordonnant aux racines de coincer la créature. Des liens encerclèrent progressivement les jambes de la créature, puis des racines immobilisèrent son bras gauche et enfin son bras droit. Derek ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et planta sa main droite dans la cage thoracique de ce tueur, extirpant le cœur de sa poitrine. L'hybride tomba mollement sur le sol, la gueule ouverte et les yeux exorbités après un cri strident.

L'odeur du sang arriva jusqu'au nez de Stiles qui grimaça. C'était une odeur particulière comme si plusieurs sangs avaient été mélangés. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, priant pour que le vent balaye en un instant cette horreur.

« Scott ! Elle ne se réveille plus ! s'exclama d'un coup Danny. »

Cela suffit à Boyd pour accourir jusqu'à lui et plus précisément, jusqu'à Erica. La jeune femme était en fait tombée sur une barre en fer qui lui avait transpercé le côté gauche au niveau du ventre. Danny avait fait son possible pour ne pas que le sang s'écoule, ne la bougeant pas et ne retirant pas le morceau de ferraille de son corps. Boyd encercla la tête de la jeune chasseuse de ses mains, la caressant délicatement en l'appelant. Comme elle ne répondait pas, le lycan leva la tête vers Scott, le regard suppliant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ce dernier n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Scott grimaça, réfléchissant le plus vite possible aux possibilités qu'ils pouvaient envisager.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule chose, déclara Scott après de longues secondes pour Boyd. Il faut que tu demandes à Talia de la mordre.

\- Si on retire la barre en fer, elle va mourir sur le coup, remarqua Danny. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle est blessée…

\- Il y a forcément une solution ! insista Boyd en criant presque.

\- Autre que la laisser mourir ? demanda sarcastiquement Isaac. »

Scott le foudroya du regard et le blond n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression de Boyd, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos au groupe. C'était peut-être dit rudement, mais Isaac avait dû laisser une personne agoniser parce que son loup l'avait mordu. Ce n'était pas une remarque méchante, mais il avait été changé depuis ce jour et il n'avait pas la même approche de la mort que la plupart des personnes.

Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. Sa morsure ne transformait pas un être humain en vampire, ça lui servait juste à prélever du sang pour se nourrir. Il ne savait pas si son propre sang pouvait la guérir. Aucune expérience à sa connaissance n'avait été faite pour définir le sang vampirique comme bénéfique. Il n'allait pas demander à faire l'expérience dans un tel moment. Boyd n'avait pas confiance en lui en dépit du fait qu'il l'ait aidé à s'enfuir, alors donner son sang de vampire pour sa petite amie…

« Il suffirait de hurler, déclara Derek en jetant un regard vers Boyd. Un Alpha répondra toujours à l'appel de ses bêtas. »

Le jeune lycan observa la blonde à ses genoux, respirant encore faiblement. Il calma au mieux sa respiration rapide et laissa un rugissement sourd faire trembler les alentours. Stiles se boucha les oreilles, grimaçant sous l'intensité de l'appel. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce son de si près. De son village, il entendait le résonnement des hurlements les nuits de pleine lune, mais c'était un enchaînement comparable aux oiseaux qui piaillaient en volant. Là, sa cage thoracique vibrait sous l'intensité du cri. Le jeune vampire trouvait cela à la fois impressionnant et menaçant. Lorsque Boyd arrêta, son attention était reportée sur Erica, ne regardant nul-part ailleurs.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Talia était là, observant d'abord son fils, puis Boyd qui n'avait même pas pris conscience que son Alpha était arrivée. Derek la rassura en acquiesçant simplement et Talia le lui rendit avant de se diriger vers Boyd, notant que son fils n'avait pas pris deux hommes comme elle le lui avait demandé. En voyant la jeune femme mourante, le chef de la meute Hale posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son bêta, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux larmoyants avec ceux compatissants de Talia.

« Non… s'il vous plaît… articula-t-il difficilement. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé… mais là… ajouta-t-il sur le même ton en reniflant. Je me suis imprégné d'elle… donnez-moi la chance d'avoir un équilibre dans ma vie… je vous en supplie Talia… »

L'Alpha fut touchée en plein cœur. Elle savait très bien ce que c'était d'être imprégnée et de perdre sa moitié. Elle ne souhaitait cela à personne tellement c'était dur et éprouvant. Que serait-elle devenue si elle n'avait pas eu autant de responsabilités pour tenir un minimum ?

Talia changea la couleur de ses yeux, devenant dans un rouge sanglant, et Boyd montra la nouvelle couleur des siens, signe qu'il avait bien trouvé sa moitié. Avant toute chose, l'Alpha décida de retirer cette barre en fer du corps de la jeune femme. À l'aide du bêta, ils prirent chacun un côté de la chasseuse et la soulevèrent simultanément pour la déposer quelques centimètres plus loin. L'odeur du sang tordit les entrailles de Stiles, mais il ne détourna pas la tête de la scène, voulant absolument voir la suite des événements. Talia déchira la manche gauche d'Erica et la mordit à l'avant-bras, avant de se relever calmement.

« J'espère qu'elle survivra Boyd. Je te le souhaite sincèrement. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Peu importait qui elle était, Boyd avait trouvé sa Compagne et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui priver.

Scott se tourna alors vers Stiles et le gratifia d'un sourire presque timide.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir malgré les conditions mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ?

\- Je voulais te rendre ton tee-shirt, répondit le vampire en prenant le vêtement dans sa besace et en le tendant au lycan.

\- Haha ! Tu aurais pu le garder tu sais, répondit-il gêné en sentant le regard de Derek sur lui.

\- Tu m'as accueilli chez toi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, c'est normal.

\- Tu avais aidé Cora et Boyd à s'échapper, tu ne devais pas être aussi méchant que je pensais, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant Derek se rendre et détourner la tête, pris en flagrant délit, le rassurant légèrement.

\- Scott, tu nous présentes ? demanda Danny en s'approchant d'eux. »

Derek en profita pour aller voir Isaac, puis il s'accroupit aux côtés de Boyd, le soutenant de sa présence. Talia s'approcha de son fils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un léger air menaçant.

« Tu as décidé de ne plus m'écouter maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je suis encore ton Alpha, Derek et par-dessus le marché, ta mère.

\- Je ne voulais impliquer personne, répondit le concerné en soutenant le regard de sa génitrice. Je savais que Boyd et Isaac étaient avec Scott, je ne voulais pas mettre plus de personnes en dehors du campement. »

Talia ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle pensait que son fils venait de faire un pas vers la responsabilité de diriger. L'Alpha qui sommeillait en lui venait doucement de se réveiller et elle ne put lui reprocher davantage. Son regard dévia sur Scott, Danny et Stiles, discutant discrètement à l'écart. Cora lui avait avoué qui était ce fameux vampire que Derek ne voulait pas nommer - dont il ne savait pas le prénom à la base - et son étonnement était encore plus grand. Elle avait tout de suite imaginé une missive à l'attention du chef de la garde des vampires, mais les événements s'étaient enchaînés et ils ne cessaient de tomber les uns à la suite des autres. Si Derek pouvait faire un pas vers lui, elle serait en partie rassurée, car son fils avait une chance d'accéder au titre d'Alpha. Personne d'autre ne pouvait diriger. Actuellement, Talia avait une cérémonie de l'imprégnation à anticiper si la jeune femme survivait à la morsure. Dans cinq jours, la pleine lune illuminerait le ciel nocturne. Elle devait se préparer à toutes éventualités : aux jeunes lycanthropes, à Derek qui n'aurait pas son lien complet, à Boyd si sa Compagne venait à mourir et aux deux lycans si elle survivait. Pivotant de nouveau la tête vers son fils, elle lui demanda de ne pas rester trop longtemps, puis elle ordonna à Boyd de prendre sa Compagne. Elle les escorterait jusqu'au village car beaucoup de chasseurs rôdaient, le chef de la meute le sentait.

« Scott, il serait plus sage d'héberger ton ami pour la nuit chez toi, déclara l'Alpha en s'approchant des trois jeunes hommes. Je te conseille de vite rentrer aussi Stiles, beaucoup de chasseurs sont dehors. »

Le jeune vampire se contenta d'acquiescer. Il pourrait toujours revoir Scott - et Danny - une autre nuit où leur vie n'était pas en danger. Mais quand ne l'était-elle pas ?

Talia quitta les lieux avec Isaac et Boyd. Scott salua rapidement Stiles et partit avec le fils du boulanger - s'il avait bien suivi, le brun était un lycanthrope infiltré dans le village.

Les yeux noisette de Stiles les observaient avant de s'orienter vers Derek, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le cœur du jeune vampire battit un peu plus vite, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Il n'avait posé aucune question à Scott sur l'imprégnation, mais c'était quasiment inutile à présent. Derek l'avait sauvé de la créature et ses yeux avaient brillé de la même couleur lors de la bataille du Lac Silencieux, d'un marron clair et flamboyant. Comment était-ce possible ? Son professeur avait pourtant affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imprégner d'une autre créature surnaturelle. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du vampire, qui trouva comment briser ce silence de plus en plus gênant :

« Merci… de m'avoir sauvé. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Cependant, Derek tourna le regard, observant du coin de l'œil le vampire. « Si vous décidez d'attaquer un loup-garou, sachant que son Compagnon est dans votre champ de vision, même si vous ne lui faites qu'une égratignure, vous signerez votre arrêt de mort. ». C'était ce qu'avait dit le professeur de Stiles et il avait raison. Derek avait tué cette créature sans état d'âme, mais cela n'effrayait même pas le jeune vampire. Il restait comme fasciné par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa carrure, ses yeux, sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Le jeune Stilinski ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour tenter une nouvelle approche, mais le jeune Hale le coupa dans son élan :

« Non, trancha Derek d'une voix grave, qui était à la fois chaude et froide. Je ne veux pas en parler, ajouta-t-il tout de suite, comme s'il savait où allait mener cette conversation, avant de commencer à marcher.

\- Attends ! »

Stiles accourut à côté de lui et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Le lycanthrope se stoppa net et lança un regard interrogateur au jeune vampire avant de faire des allers-retours visuels entre les yeux et cette main posée sur lui. Stiles comprit rapidement et retira sa main.

« Ok ! Ok ! Pas de contact ! balbutia-t-il en gigotant ses mains, les paumes tournées vers Derek. J'aime juste voir clairement le visage de mon interlocuteur lorsque je lui parle. »

Le concerné inspira en haussant légèrement les épaules et expira un peu plus bruyamment par le nez en détournant la tête. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, mais son fichu loup n'arrêtait pas de faire des montagnes russes avec ses émotions passant d'une joie d'avoir été touché par son compagnon à une colère contre lui-même de rester une seconde de plus ici. Pourtant, il le devait. Il devait dire clairement les choses pour ne plus le revoir. Néanmoins, les mots restaient bloqués dans la gorge de Derek, ne trouvant pas la bonne formulation. Son regard braqué sur le vampire, il quitta ses pensées alors que Stiles engageait une nouvelle fois la conversation :

« Pourquoi es-tu si fermé au dialogue ? Parce que je suis un homme ? Parce que je suis un vampire ?

\- Oui ! C'est justement parce que tu es un vampire qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! avoua Derek en haussant le ton. Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien non plus, alors oublie-moi !

\- Mais tu t'es imprégné, commenta calmement Stiles.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ton problème ! tonna le loup-garou avant de se rendre compte qu'il haussait peut-être un peu trop la voix, fermant deux secondes les yeux avant d'examiner le sol pour ne plus dévisager son compagnon. Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un vampire, quelle importance ça a pour toi… ? Il te suffit de fermer les yeux deux minutes et trois siècles passent, donc inutile de gâcher ton éternité pour quelque chose qui ne te concerne en rien. »

Les mots tranchèrent le cœur de Stiles. C'était dur, mais il accusait les coups sans rien dire. Il laissa même Derek s'en aller après cette tirade, trop estomaqué pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas et il se permettait de le juger ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Son esprit lui repassa la scène plusieurs fois, les mots du lycan le blessant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il n'était peut-être qu'un vampire, mais il se souciait de lui. Stiles ne voulait pas condamner quelqu'un, peu importait sa race, par sa faute. Quelle faute ? Celle de son existence ? Il se détestait pour causer du tort à autrui et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était efforcé d'entamer la conversation. Il voulait trouver une solution ! Tout était de sa faute en fait : son père en prison, cette imprégnation, ses pouvoirs qui s'étaient déclenchés plus tôt parce qu'il avait failli à sa mission et peut-être même la mort de sa mère. Il a même nui à Scott, l'obligeant à l'emmener chez lui parce qu'il faisait jour et que le soleil allait le griller sur place.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'essaya d'un revers de la main et repartit vers le village des vampires d'un pas traînant, la voix de Derek ne cessant dans sa tête de le torturer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Même endroit.

Chris Argent n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de trouver le reste des cadavres des chasseurs dans les ruelles désertes et sombres du village. En bon traqueur, il avait suivi les traces de sang et de pieds, qui s'étaient progressivement transformées en quelque chose d'étrange, jusqu'à cette ferme abandonnée. La forte odeur de sang lui confirma, avant qu'il ne le voie, qu'il y avait bien un corps sans vie. Il le reconnut tout de suite à l'aide de sa torche : c'était le tueur en série, le scientifique qui s'était échappé des cachots.

Analysant les traces autour du corps, il nota minimum six personnes sans compter la créature qu'était devenue l'homme. Les traces de griffes indiquaient que c'étaient des loups-garous qui s'étaient battus, mais la présence de branches ou de racines lui précisait qu'il y avait eu aussi une personne qui maîtrisait la magie. Ses yeux de lynx débusquèrent deux autres traces : une personne était restée à côté d'un blessé grave. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, mais pas de corps et le liquide rougeâtre n'était pas tout à fait sec, confirmant que ça avait dû se produire pendant le combat.

Se tournant de nouveau vers le corps sans vie de l'ex-scientifique, Chris aperçut un cœur, sûrement celui de la victime. Seule une créature surnaturelle pouvait faire cela. L'hypothèse la plus juste serait de dire qu'un petit groupe de lycanthropes avait tué la créature qu'ils avaient normalement conçue pour les traquer et les tuer. L'expérience avait définitivement échoué. Le chasseur savait que son père n'aurait plus qu'un seul objectif : retrouver cette dague. Le problème, c'était que les corps des chasseurs qu'il avait retrouvés un peu plus tôt étaient les coéquipiers d'Erica. Aucune trace de la jeune femme : soit elle était morte dans un endroit improbable, soit elle était gravement blessée et inconsciente dans un endroit inconnu, soit elle avait été dévorée. Cette dernière option était envisageable vu les modifications corporelles de l'ex-scientifique.

Ramassant suffisamment de bois, il brûla le corps et quitta la scène de crime.

* * *

 **Erica survivra-t-elle à la morsure ? Que va devenir Boyd si ce n'est pas le cas ?**

 **Derek a clairement rejeté Stiles, le blessant au plus haut point. Comment le jeune vampire va-t-il aller au-delà de ces paroles ? Que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il abandonner ?**

 **La créature était une expérience des Argent ! Quelle va être la suite du plan ? Pourquoi cette dague est-elle si importante ?**

* * *

 _Alors, happy ?_

 _La suite : Mi-Janvier, voir même fin janvier. xoxo les p'tits loups !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello tout le monde \o/**

 **Comment ça va ? Je suis en vacances ! Qui dit vacances, dit que je vais pouvoir avancer sur l'histoire. Encore et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Nous sommes mi-février et je poste le chapitre... qui fait quand même quinze pages Word ! Si c'est pas un merveilleux cadeau de Saint-Valentin que je vous fais tellement je vous aime :D *essaie de vous amadouer* (mais je vous aime vraiment par contre !). Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être aussi régulière que je le voudrais, mais parfois, la vie fait que nous sommes retardé dans certaines choses (et nous sommes quand même deux à travailler sur cette fiction, car ma chère maioulle corrige mes chapitres et m'aide à couper les chapitres !).**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont aidé à bien progresser dans la trame. Je devais couper un gros morceau en trois chapitres, je l'ai finalement coupé en quatre. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus petit, mais c'est pour clôture un bon tiers de l'histoire (à peu près). Le chapitre 13 est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Je remercie _Fansterek_ , _la Dictateuse_ , _Wm2_ , _Wolfie Herondale_ , _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ et _lalilig_ pour leur review ainsi qu'à _shiniyaoi27_ , _HibouPostale_ , _bayruna_ , _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ et _lalilig_ de se joindre au gang des follower. Merci infiniment !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez une question ou tout simplement pour me faire part de votre avis sur l'histoire. Je réponds assez rapidement en général :)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **EDIT : Merci à _la Dictateuse_ pour m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais laissé quelques commentaires de ma bêta. _Mea culpa_ !**

* * *

 _ **P.S.: Merci d'avoir embarqué sur le vol « Chapitre 11, les révélations ». Veuillez attacher vos ceintures durant tout le vol. Vous pourrez la retirer lorsque nous vous le dirons. Bon vol et bon voyage ~**_

* * *

J-5.

Chris Argent avait rassemblé chaque équipe de chasseurs au quartier qui leur était réservé. La nuit était terminée et l'ex-scientifique n'était plus de ce monde. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour la population. Il autorisa un bon nombre de chasseurs à rentrer chez eux pour se reposer, gardant les chefs d'équipes - ils étaient onze au total, dirigeant une à trois équipes maximum. Ils avaient tenu leur petite réunion dans une taverne, vidée pour qu'ils aient l'intimité qu'ils exigeaient. Le chef du clan Argent ne tarda pas à retrouver les chasseurs réunis, escorté de quatre hommes. Il avait l'air épuisé, ou peut-être que Chris arrivait à voir cela parce qu'il s'agissait de son géniteur, mais lorsqu'il parla, il montra l'exact opposé.

« Au rapport messieurs.

\- L'équipe d'Andrew et celle de Gareth sont mortes, déclara Chris. Je n'ai pas trouvé Erica Reyes.

\- J'ai un duo gravement blessé, fit un homme derrière.

\- J'ai une chasseuse blessée, mais rien d'inquiétant, annonça un autre chasseur.

\- J'ai retrouvé Julian, annonça Chris. J'ai brûlé son corps, il était mort, le cœur à l'extérieur de sa poitrine. Je penche pour les loups-garous. »

Gérard acquiesça lentement en apprenant la nouvelle. Julian avait été une expérience contre son gré, mais c'était pour la science et pour pouvoir anéantir les créatures surnaturelles qui bordaient le village qu'il avait subi cela. Les résultats avaient été concluants, mais son intelligence avait conduit l'ex-scientifique à sa perte. C'était fort regrettable et une perte pour le chef du clan Argent, car Julian avait un avenir prometteur et des recherches concluantes. Il aurait pu faire de très belles avancées scientifiques. Néanmoins, leur secret était découvert à présent. Les lycans savaient que les chasseurs pouvaient créer des monstres pour les tuer. La guerre était déclarée et la bataille inévitable à présent.

Un chasseur coupa court aux réflexions du doyen.

« À combien s'y sont-ils pris pour le tuer ?

\- Au moins cinq je dirais, répondit Chris. Il devait y avoir une créature qui sait user de la magie aussi. J'ai également relevé les changements physiques auprès de Julian.

\- Un druide peut-être...

\- Il avait évolué ?

\- Apparemment. C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait énormément tué, proposa Chris.

\- Tu feras deux rapports, ordonna me chef des chasseurs. Un pour moi, un pour les scientifiques. Je veux que l'on retrouve la petite Reyes, cela sera votre priorité. La dague nous a été volée. Il faut à tout prix la retrouver. Ne perdrez pas ces deux objectifs ! »

Tous les chasseurs acquiescèrent et quittèrent la taverne, comprenant la fin de la réunion. Gérard retint néanmoins Chris par le bras. Ce n'était pas bon signe : généralement lorsque son père lui parlait en privé, c'était soit pour le mettre au courant un projet secret, soit d'un assassinat. Cependant, en bon fils et en bon chasseur, Chris ne fit aucun commentaire et ne montra rien. Il attendit que tout le monde quitte les lieux comme son géniteur avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole, murmurant :

« Erica doit être morte. Ce soir, fait venir un assassin et envoie-le chez les Reyes. Qu'il le torture s'il le veut, mais qu'il découvre où est-ce qu'il a caché cette dague !

\- Bien père, répondit simplement Chris avant de partir à son tour. »

* * *

Au campement Hale.

Boyd ne quittait pas le chevet d'Erica. Si Isaac ne lui avait pas amené de quoi manger, il ne mangerait rien. Son regard restait posé sur la jeune femme, qui respirait lentement, priant tous les dieux possibles pour qu'elle survive. Il avait peur pour lui, mais également pour elle. Il connaissait peu de choses à son sujet, mais le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'elle était attendue par un père sûrement mort d'inquiétude. Rien que pour cela, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Il faisait passer sa famille avant son imprégnation.

Derek passa le voir, ne disant rien. Il posa simplement une main sur l'épaule du lycan, en signe de soutien - Derek n'était pas très doué pour réconforter. Il se doutait que l'épreuve devait être dure. Il n'imaginait pas comment il serait à sa place. Entre colère et tristesse, y avait-il un mot pour décrire cet état émotionnel ? C'était quelque chose qui regroupait ses deux émotions. Son loup intérieur grogna, se mettant à la place de Boyd, et à contre cœur, Derek ne resta pas longtemps avec son ami. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Son loup avait eu la stupide idée de s'imaginer à sa place et c'était si douloureux qu'il balayait son ressenti. Il avait besoin de faire autre chose, de s'occuper. Le manoir n'était pas encore terminé, cela serait un bon moyen de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Quittant la demeure de Boyd, Derek remarqua Cora qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, le dos contre le mur de la façade de la maisonnette de Boyd.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est secoué, c'est normal. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre. »

Sentant que la conversation allait tourner, Derek avança, voulant s'éloigner de sa petite sœur. Leur dernière conversation avait mis les choses au clair concernant son point de vue sur son imprégnation et c'était une chose que le jeune lycan avait classée tabou. C'était sans compter l'attitude têtue de Cora qui le suivit et poursuivit la conversation que son frère redoutait.

« Et ta rencontre avec Stiles ?

\- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Maman, répondit-elle simplement. »

S'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune Hale savait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de son compagnon à sa mère. Il avait juste dit que c'était un vampire et Cora lui avait dit son prénom. Stiles. Sa mère et sa petite sœur était donc de mèche, ce qui ne rassurait pas le jeune homme. Pouvait-on seulement le laisser respirer ? Il semblait que cette perspective n'était pas envisageable.

« Écoute Cora, fit-il en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers la concernée. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. N'espère rien, c'est inutile, c'est joué d'avance, d'accord ?

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète des actes de son frère.

\- C'est un vampire et je suis un loup-garou. En fermant les yeux deux minutes, trois siècles passeront pour lui, alors il peut m'oublier ! »

Sans donner plus de détails, il continua son chemin, laissant sa sœur plantée là, trop abasourdie pour faire le moindre pas.

 **oOoOoOo**

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, une jeune femme blonde papillonna des yeux, se réveillant doucement. Boyd se redressa instantanément, une joie immense lui réchauffant les entrailles. Cependant, il stoppa tout mouvement pour ne pas l'affoler. Erica se passa une main sur le visage, gémissant, avant de se redresser doucement.

« Comment… te sens-tu ? tenta presque timidement Boyd, prêt à l'aider si cela était nécessaire. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard, prenant réellement conscience de sa présence puis, plissa les yeux avant qu'ils ne brillent d'une lueur que Boyd ne connaissait que trop bien désormais. Elle n'avait pas rejeté la morsure, Dieu soit loué. Son loup intérieur venait de se réveiller et il sentait que le lien entre eux était désormais complet. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience, mais pour le loup-garou, c'était le comble du bonheur. Le jeune homme remarqua alors les changements : ses cheveux blonds étaient plus lumineux, son teint légèrement rosé était moins maladif, ses lèvres plus roses et son regard était plus intense. Il la désirait, voulait l'embrasser ardemment et la serrer contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité et que malgré le peu de choses qu'ils connaissaient l'un de l'autre, Boyd en était amoureux.

« Je… peux entendre ton cœur, remarqua-t-elle mi-inquiète, mi-intriguée.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu vas pouvoir entendre, lui confia le lycan. Et pas que ! Tes cinq sens sont plus développés désormais.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, dit-il, lui coupant la parole. Tu allais mourir, car tu étais transpercée par une barre en fer. J'ai supplié mon Alpha de te transformer. »

Ce n'était que la pure vérité, mais Erica fut plus surprise de s'en rendre compte grâce à l'intonation et aux battements de cœur du lycan qu'en ses paroles. Une douce panique se glissa dans son estomac, lui donnant la nausée. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce que cela signifiait et elle avait non seulement du mal à y croire, mais également à l'accepter. Qu'allait dire son père ? Pourrait-elle seulement le revoir ? Elle ne faisait plus partie des chasseurs, elle ne pouvait décemment pas y retourner à moins de vouloir mourir. Elle était un loup-garou désormais, elle avait changé de camp, sa nouvelle maison était ici. Néanmoins, son père était toujours malade, souffrant de ses blessures lors de la bataille. Erica ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Qui abandonnerait son père alors que celui-ci vous avait tout donné ? Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Sentant sa détresse, Boyd engagea la conversation.

« Cela fait au moins la cinquième fois que l'on se voit et je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Vernon Boyd, mais tout le monde m'appelle Boyd.

\- Pourquoi on ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom ?

\- Parce que mon père s'appelait Vernon et qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, confia-t-il. Alors je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, vraiment triste pour lui. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais petite, je sais ce que c'est. »

Malgré les souvenirs mélancoliques, le jeune homme ne put que sourire en coin. Cela se présentait plutôt bien, il arrivait à tenir une conversation avec elle sans l'effrayer. Peut-être était-ce grâce à ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope ? Peu importait, seul le résultat comptait.

« Je m'appelle Erica Reyes, dit-elle doucement. Merci… de ne pas m'avoir laissée mourir. »

Cela toucha Boyd bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, mais c'était la vérité. Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle était heureuse d'être encore en vie, même si elle était devenue un lycan. Il restait tout de même quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de faire : voir son père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Était-ce son nouveau sens ? Était-ce son intuition qui s'était développée également et qui tirait la sonnette d'alarme ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais la jeune femme devait absolument partir.

« Il faut que j'aille voir mon père, annonça-t-elle en poussant les draps et en basculant les jambes hors du lit pour se lever, se retrouvant debout face à la porte. »

Elle venait d'utiliser sa rapidité sans le vouloir. Elle avait encore beaucoup à découvrir, mais rien que cette constatation la planta sur place. Boyd se leva et se plaça devant elle, tentant de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses et qu'elle allait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La Pleine Lune approchait, peut-être que cela jouait un rôle également. Le lycan proposa avant toute chose d'aller voir Talia, la présentant comme l'Alpha de la meute Hale. Elle était sage et réfléchie. Elle était donc la plus à même de prendre une décision et d'aider au mieux la jeune femme dans cette période transitoire. Erica céda, trouvant logique qu'elle apprenne à se déplacer normalement pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez les chasseurs.

Le chef de la meute attendait justement les deux loups-garous, assise dans le bâtiment qui avait été aménagé pour que le Conseil se réunisse - et de nouveau modifié pour la Lune à venir. Dès qu'Erica avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait senti qu'un nouveau lycanthrope était dans le campement. Talia passa une partie de la soirée à expliquer la meute à la jeune femme, remplacée ensuite par Cora et Derek. Les discussions, débats et autres interrogations les gardèrent éveillés toute la nuit.

* * *

 _(NdlR : 350 ans plus tôt.)_

 _La nuit était douce et l'atmosphère paisible. La forêt résonnait d'une multitude de cris d'animaux, mais on aurait dit une douce musique de fond. À l'ombre d'un arbre en lisière de prairie, deux vampires étaient assis. La jeune femme avait le dos contre l'écorce et le jeune homme avait casé son dos contre son torse à elle, la tête de celui-ci au milieu de sa poitrine. Vu comme cela, on aurait pu croire à deux amoureux profitant d'une nuit tranquille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient proches, c'était visible, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin._

 _D'une main, la jeune femme passait ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Tout deux avaient les yeux fermés._

 _«Tu feras une si bonne épouse, déclara le vampire. Tu serais si comblée si tu voulais bien de moi._

 _\- Qui te dit que jeferaiscela à mon mari ? sourit-elle malicieusement._

 _\- Tu es douce et gentille, bien sûr que tu luiferas! rétorqua Viktor, appréciant énormément la caresse dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Je suis persuadée que ta fiancée teferala même chose._

 _\- Peut-être… mais ça n'aura pas le même goût que lorsque tu me lefais, Claudia. »_

 _La prénommée stoppa ses mouvements, perdant son sourire et ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils faisaient partie de la même famille et encore moins si elle en aimait un autre. Il le savait, mais sa jalousie était palpable, tout comme sa contrariété. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir sa fiancée et elle avait l'air aussi douce que belle, gentille, mais un portrait sur un parchemin ne révélait pas la vraie nature de quelqu'un. Claudia espérait que ce soit une bonne personne pour lui, même si c'était un mariage arrangé depuis des siècles. Il était héritier au trône, il n'avait pas le choix comparé à elle. La jeune femme savait que cela ne faisait qu'attiser son mécontentement et sa frustration de ne pas avoir autant de liberté qu'une personne qui ne faisait pas partie des familles fondatrices. Pourtant, une fois Roi, il serait assis sur le trône de la liberté et ferait selon ses désirs, avec ou sans avis de ses conseillers. Bien sûr, il était plus sage d'écouter ses alliés, mais il était plus dur encore de faire passer son peuple avant soi-même. Elle ne savait pas quel Roi il ferait, bon elle espérait, mais la pression, les responsabilités et la loi changeaient un homme. Parfois, Claudia se demandait si la sagesse d'un homme ne lui venait pas de la femme qu'il aimait._

 _« Viktor, nous sommes cousins. Nous ne pouvons pas devenir mari et femme, dit-elle prudemment._

 _\- Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-il en se redressant, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Qui a décrété cela ? Si nous nous aimons, il n'y a rien qui devrait se mettre entre nous ! À moins que tu ne m'aimes pas…_

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es mon cousin, je t'aimerais toujours, le rassura-t-elle au mieux._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu le sais très bien, dit-elle d'un sourire pincé. »_

 _Oui, en effet. Il était destiné à une jeune femme d'un autre clan… et son cœur était conquis par Stilinski. Une colère sans nom mélangée à une profonde tristesse lui tordaient les tripes, mais il se contenait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit faible. Viktor détourna alors la tête, regardant ailleurs pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Cependant, ce geste était révélateur pour la jeune femme. Après de longues secondes, elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule, tentant de le rassurer, mais les mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Son cœur battait dans son cerveau où une petite voix ne cessait de répéter en boucle trois petits mots : « Je t'aime »._

Viktor sursauta. Alekto se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur son avant-bras, le visage transparent de toute émotion. Le monarque passa une main sur son visage, fermant les yeux deux minutes pour se remettre de cette absence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une absence comme celle-ci.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix groggy.

\- Le chef de la garde va bientôt sortir de prison, déclara son cousin. Nous devions parler des formalités.

\- En effet. Réunissez les membres des familles fondatrices, je vous prie. Nous allons faire cela immédiatement.

\- Bien, ajouta Alekto sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque forme de politesse envers le Roi. »

Le cousin de Viktor quitta la salle du trône et ce dernier soupira, éloignant au mieux ce souvenir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, un masque froid crispant les traits de son visage.

* * *

Si la soirée et la nuit avaient été longues, Boyd ne l'avait pas ressenti. Les instants passés avec Erica n'avaient fait qu'enjouer son loup, ronronnant presque de bonheur de savoir sa Compagne à ses côtés. C'était presque à contrecœur qu'il alla se coucher, bien que Talia avait permis à la jeune femme de dormir chez lui.

Une heure plus tard, les premiers rayons du Soleil éclairèrent l'horizon et les deux jeunes lycans allèrent se coucher. Erica lui déclara soudainement qu'elle voulait être seule un moment pour réfléchir, mais qu'elle revenait vite. Boyd, bien que réticent, accepta. C'était normal qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude afin de pouvoir ordonner toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. D'un pas traînant, il continua seul le chemin vers chez lui avant de se stopper derrière une maisonnette. Que faisait-il ? Il allait l'espionner, garder un œil sur elle de loin, évitant qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle venait de découvrir ses pouvoirs, cela devrait être facile. De plus, Boyd savait couvrir sa présence, Derek le lui avait appris. Prudemment, il la suivit, laissant une bonne distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Erica quitta le village, trouvant un secteur non surveillé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions, il savait clairement où elle allait. Elle avait besoin de voir son père, le rassurer et se rassurer également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le village déjà animé par les villageois matinaux. Les rayons du Soleil éclairaient les rues et les ruelles, faisant briller les pavés sur les grands axes. Boyd redoubla de prudence lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le quartier des chasseurs. Il l'avait deviné grâce à cette odeur particulière de sang, sueur et fatigue qui parfumait les lieux. Restant dans un angle, il se colla au mur, attendant que le jeune femme ressorte et prêt mentalement à entrer dans cette fausse aux lions si nécessaire.

Erica était discrète, il n'y avait pas à polémiquer sur ce point. Elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne la repère et elle put ainsi entrer chez elle, soulagée d'avoir atteint son objectif.

« Papa, je suis rentrée ! »

Tout à coup, elle stoppa tout mouvement dans l'entrée. Ses nouveaux sens étaient non seulement en alerte, mais ils remarquèrent un détail qui lui glaça le sang : elle n'entendait aucun cœur battre. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte de l'odeur. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle alla dans la chambre de son père, la découvrant vide et le lit ensanglanté. Une de ses mains couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un son. Il était inutile d'être un loup-garou pour savoir que cette marre de sang séché, recouvrant le haut de la literie et s'étalant sur le parquet, était le fruit d'un assassinat. Son père avait été tué et jeté sans considération dans un faussé, très certainement. Erica tomba à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ses cris étouffés par le matelas. Son père l'avait mise en garde et voilà ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune femme haïssait les chasseurs, haïssait leurs méthodes, haïssait leur mode de vie en cet instant. Désormais, elle était un lycanthrope et elle se battrait contre les Argent, pour venger son père et pour honorer sa mémoire. Il avait toujours souhaité pour elle une vie bonne, une vie heureuse, loin de cette boucherie quotidienne. Elle allait faire en sorte que cela soit le cas.

Comment avait-on pu lui faire cela ? Son père était un bon chasseur, excellent même, et humble. Pourtant, on n'avait pas hésité à l'éliminer. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Reniflant bruyamment, Erica s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de ses manches pour reprendre contenance. Elle devait réfléchir et ne pas se laisser gagner par la haine.

Soudain, la jolie blonde se souvint de la lettre de son père. Il avait dit de ne l'ouvrir que, si et seulement si, il lui arrivait quelque chose. L'une de ses mains passa par le trou qu'avait fait la barre en fer sur son corset, glissant entre la chemise et le serre-taille, et attrapa la missive, intacte, heureusement. Une larme coula malgré elle lorsqu'elle lût son prénom sur le devant de l'enveloppe, calligraphié par l'écriture caractéristique de son père. Erica la balaya rapidement du bout des doigts et ouvrit l'enveloppe avant de déplier le morceau de papier plié en quatre.

 _« Ma chère Erica, ma princesse,_

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que j'ai probablement quitté cette terre pour rejoindre ta mère. Tu m'en vois désolé, vraiment. Je te laisse seule parmi ces fauves, ces scélérats, qui se disent être frères d'armes, mais qui sont hypocrites les uns envers autres pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, plus d'avantages._

 _Cependant, je ne te laisse pas sans rien. Si c'est toujours en ordre, il y a une planche brisée sous mon bureau qui cache soixante-dix pièces d'or. Avec ça, tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Néanmoins, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose de très important avant. Je suis désolé de mettre cette lourde tâche sur tes épaules ma fille, je comptais le faire moi-même, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. J'ai volé une dague très spéciale, très puissante, que j'ai caché pour ne pas que le clan Argent la retrouve. Mais toi, ma chère Erica, tu peux la trouver. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse d'ailleurs. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le noter dans cette lettre, je préfère rester prudent, mais sache que je suis très fier de toi et que tu es une chasseuse très douée._

 _Rapporte cette dague à l'Alpha de la meute Hale, Talia Hale, et seulement à elle, en main propre, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. J'ai mis une lettre à son attention avec la dague, dans le fourreau._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie et je suis très fier de toi, garde cela en mémoire. Reste forte et courageuse._

 _Ton père. »_

Si la jeune lycan avait séché sa première larme, elle avait laissé les autres poursuivre leur route le long de son visage puis, dans son cou. Elle garderait précieusement cette lettre, pleine de sentiments et d'amour à son égard. C'étaient les derniers mots de son père et elle en était très fière, très touchée.

Reniflant un bon coup, elle rangea le morceau de papier dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle cacha de nouveau dans ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. La pièce était dévastée, cela ne pouvait être décrit autrement. Tous les livres étaient par terre, plusieurs parchemins recouvraient le sol ainsi que des feuilles volantes. La chaise du secrétaire était retournée, les tiroirs des meubles soit tirés à leur maximum, soit sur le sol, et la fenêtre était ouverte, faisant voleter quelques feuilles mortes et de papier. Erica s'abaissa et vit la planche sous le bureau sur une autre. Elle s'approcha pour confirmer son pressentiment : les pièces d'or n'étaient plus là. Tant pis. Elle trouverait bien un autre moyen.

S'essuyant une nouvelle fois les yeux avec ses poignets, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, son odorat développé reconnaissant un être humain. Son regard tomba sur la cape marron de son père et cela la fit bouger. Elle l'attrapa, la mit et sortit par la fenêtre, plaçant la capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'on la voit. Elle quitta rapidement le quartier des chasseurs, sans alerter ceux qui étaient à l'entrée, trop occupés à discuter de bon matin.

Tout à coup, elle rencontra un torse musclé. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'excuser qu'elle prit conscience que c'était Boyd. Il l'attira contre lui, le dos du jeune homme épousant le mur, un de ses bras autour de son dos. Erica ne les vit pas, mais elle entendit les pas pressés d'un groupe de chasseurs. Son regard était ancré dans celui du jeune lycan. Elle y lisait tellement de choses qu'elle en était captivée et elle-même ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle en exprimait énormément. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, l'ex-chasseuse entoura le cou du loup-garou et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Boyd se figea avant d'envoyer son cerveau balader et de rendre le baiser vivant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeune femme comprit le sens du mot "imprégné". Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais c'était dans son sang, dans ses muscles, cette attirance, ce désir, qui la rendait complète.

À contrecœur, elle interrompit le baiser, laissant Boyd lui caresser tendrement la joue, avant de lui dire qu'elle voulait rentrer au campement, son nouveau chez elle.

* * *

J-3.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il avait peur ou si c'était autre chose. Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration était décousue et ses mains étaient moites. En face de lui, ce jeune homme imposant, plus musclé que lui, l'intimidait. Sa carrure plus développée que la sienne avait l'air à la fois dure et forte et ses mains, touchant lentement sa peau découverte au niveau des avant-bras, lui confirmaient que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il déglutit. Le jeune homme en face de lui soupira bruyamment et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux à quelques centimètres. Son souffle chaud caressa le visage du vampire et ce dernier leva les yeux juste à temps pour remarquer ce visage carré qui s'approchait dangereusement du sien. Néanmoins, il n'en fut pas apeuré, bien au contraire, il accepta l'invitation à bras ouverts et combla lui-même le vide entre leurs bouches. C'était un baiser doux, timide et presque bancal, mais qui ne dura que quelques longues secondes avant de se transformer en un baiser sauvage et passionné. Les bras de Stiles entourèrent le cou du jeune homme, collant son corps au sien et il sentit à quel point les muscles de ce torse et de ces bras étaient forts. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et il taquina alors les lèvres de son homologue pour approfondir le baiser.

Soudain, le jeune vampire sentit la gravité changer et son dos rencontra un matelas moelleux, contrastant avec le corps musclé au-dessus de lui. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, seul son corps agissait, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même, il était simple spectateur, mais il ressentait absolument tout : les mains fermées qui appuyaient sur ses hanches, les doigts aventuriers qui parcourraient la peau de son ventre, le sadique bassin qui rencontrait le sien par de lents et langoureux mouvements.

Le baiser se termina, mais c'était comme si Stiles gardait obstinément les yeux fermés ou ne les ouvraient que de temps à autre pour se rendre compte qu'un vêtement avait disparu. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment sa chemise s'était envolée ainsi que celle du jeune homme, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Ses mains caressait ce dos, donnant des frissons visibles à l'homme, tandis que la barbe de celui-ci lui picotait agréablement le cou pendant qu'une bouche joueuse l'embrassait à l'épaule. Stiles crut sentir un son résonner dans sa gorge, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou non. Néanmoins, il pensa que ça devait être le cas, car son futur amant lui mordilla doucement le cou en appuyant ses hanches contre les siennes et le jeune vampire gémit. Ses doigts griffèrent le dos à sa portée avant de descendre et d'oser les poser sur les fesses rebondies, les malaxant. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus, en voulant plus. Il était à bout et le jeune homme au-dessus de lui le savait. Ce dernier descendit lentement le long de son torse, mordillant, embrassant, léchant sa peau, tandis que ses mains glissèrent sous les genoux du vampire pour les relever. Lorsqu'il mordit sa hanche gauche, Stiles cria de plaisir le nom du jeune homme, son corps s'arquant : Derek.

Soudain, les yeux du vampire s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils s'adaptèrent en un rien de temps à l'obscurité de la pièce qui était sa chambre. Il remarqua qu'il était seul dans son lit, presque à contre cœur. L'une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se réveiller. C'était le rêve le plus osé qu'il ait jamais fait. Son entrejambe s'en souvenait encore très bien apparemment. Sa main soulagea son désir avant qu'il ne se lève, se toilette, s'habille et quitte sa chambre pour tenter de travailler un peu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Il réussit miraculeusement à faire ses devoirs et même à poursuivre ses recherches sur l'imprégnation. Cependant, il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant le début des cours et Stiles avait besoin d'un avis extérieur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela faisait deux fois qu'il rêvait de ce loup-garou depuis leur rencontre et rien dans les livres ne lui donnait une réponse. Il avait besoin de son père. Il l'avait toujours bien conseillé et il avait toujours pris soin de lui. C'était son père après tout.

Stiles prit alors le chemin du quartier de la garde. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi, mais ses yeux confirmaient seulement que c'était une désagréable impression. Le jeune vampire arriva devant les doubles portes gardées par un soldat, qui avait l'air étonnement contre le fait de le laisser passer. C'était étrange. Il n'avait vu son père que deux fois dans le mois et à chaque fois, on lui avait laissé plus de temps que l'on aurait accordé à n'importe quel prisonnier. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait-il différent ? Contrarié, Stiles tourna les talons, septique, et aperçut Alekto, le soi-disant cousin du Roi, discutant avec un autre garde. Apparemment le Roi Viktor le demandait - merci l'ouïe développée. Alors qu'Alekto allait suivre le garde, ce dernier tourna la tête vers Stiles et fit un rapide sourire en coin avant de disparaître du couloir. Était-ce donc lui qui le suivait ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Savait-il pour son escapade nocturne ? Savait-il pour le lycanthrope ? Une angoisse naquit dans ses tripes. Il n'était pas idiot, si Alekto le surveillait, c'était sûrement par rapport au Roi, peut-être en était-il même l'investigateur.

« Stiles, appela le garde. »

Le prénommé se retourna et le soldat lui ouvrit l'une des portes du quartier, l'invitant à entrer. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait refusé de le laisser entrer tout à l'heure ? Son père avait donc donné subtilement des ordres. Il savait des choses et Stiles comptait bien les découvrir aussi.

Quittant sa léthargie au milieu du couloir, le jeune vampire pénétra dans le quartier et descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Son père n'était quasiment pas reconnaissable. Il sentait mauvais, avait les joues creusées, le teint malade et les yeux noirs. Il combattait sa soif de sang en dépit du fait que Stiles savait qu'il était nourri, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant. John mit un temps avant de se traîner jusqu'aux barreaux, sans les toucher, pour voir son fils. Même s'il tentait de faire un sourire rassurant, Stiles trouva que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Prudemment, le jeune Stilinski passa une main entre les barreaux pour prendre la main la plus proche de son père. Le voir ainsi lui faisait tellement de peine qu'il avait hâte qu'il quitte cette prison !

« Je fais peine à voir, n'est-ce pas ? fit le chef de la garde.

\- Tu vas bientôt sortir, éluda son fils en serrant un peu plus la main de son père. Alekto m'a suivi aujourd'hui. Sais-tu pour quelle raison ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il doit penser que tu projettes de me faire quitter cette cellule plus tôt… ou pour que l'on continue nos projets de monter sur le trône.

\- Tu veux monter sur le trône ? s'étrangla Stiles, ne captant pas l'irone de son père.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais Viktor pense que je veux sa place et Alekto et lui ont souvent les mêmes idées.

\- Ce n'est en rien bon. »

En effet, c'était même loin de l'être. Stiles considérait le Roi comme quelqu'un de diaboliquement manipulateur, si Alekto avait les mêmes pensées que lui, c'était très mal parti pour lui… ou pour son père. Deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un, mais ce n'était pas à leur avantage ici.

Voyant son fils réfléchir à vive allure et penser à toutes les possibilités, John essaya de se redresser au mieux pour être plus à l'aise sur cette pierre froide et pour mieux tenir la conversation qui l'attendait.

« Fils, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bientôt sortir d'ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils ne te feront rien…

\- Mais ils peuvent te faire du mal ! le coupa le jeune vampire. Il est hors de question que je les laisse faire.

\- Stiles, ne fais pas quelque chose d'insensé, je t'en conjure… Viktor est beaucoup plus malin qu'il n'y parait et il a des cartes cachées dans son jeu que l'on ne peut même pas soupçonner. Il serait téméraire de faire quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Fait-toi discret.

\- Et évite de voir les loups-garous ?

\- Stiles, ne me dis pas que tu as encore quitté le village ? »

Le concerné tourna son regard, évitant celui du chef de la garde. Il venait de se griller lamentablement et son père allait lui demander des explications. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire ? Sans aucun doute. Il avait des informations qu'il ne savait pas, il saurait le mieux placé pour le conseiller. Mais c'était la partie la plus dure qui se révélait nécessaire : le dire. Inspirant un grand coup, Stiles reporta de nouveau son regard sur son père.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? souffla John, se préparant mentalement à la bêtise de son fils.

\- Rien pour une fois ! Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure ! se défendit-il de façon bancale avant de patienter de longues secondes pour se donner du courage et de reprendre la parole. Un loup-garou s'est imprégné de moi.

\- C'est impossible, réfuta le chef de la garde.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Je suis sorti pour en parler avec Scott, car c'est le seul lycan avec qui je m'entends bien, mais une bête ignoble les traquait lui et son ami humain et je me suis battu pour les sauver. Bon, ok, j'ai failli mourir parce que mes pouvoirs n'ont plus voulu fonctionner, mais c'est à ce moment-là que le fameux lycan est apparu de nulle part et m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il s'est imprégné de toi ?

\- Lorsque tu m'as amené voir l'Alpha de la meute Hale, vous nous avez protégé, ses enfants et moi, du traquenard qui nous attendait. J'ai vu le changement de couleur dans ses yeux et ils ont brillé de cette même couleur l'autre soir. Je sais que c'est maigre comme détail, pourtant, nous avons discuté, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une discussion, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'attendait rien de moi. Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que j'essaie de te dire ! »

Le chef de la garde grimaça. Stiles ne lui mentirait jamais sur une chose pareille, il devait donc considérer la chose, même si c'était insensé pour lui. Bien que le fait de disputer son fils pour avoir quitté le village, parlé avec des loups-garous et montré ouvertement ses pouvoirs vampiriques le démangeait grandement, John se contint. Ce n'était pas le moment, même si son fils en avait certainement besoin, il savait qu'il lui avait avoué tout cela pour obtenir des conseils. C'était un terrain glissant et épineux. Le lycanthrope était apparemment un homme. Le fait de s'imprégner entre espèce était déjà poussé, mais une relation homosexuelle n'enchantait pas le plus âgé des Stilinski. Il n'avait rien contre, mais Stiles était son unique enfant. La descendance n'était pas assurée s'il partait sur cette voie. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment son enfant pour savoir que si Stiles n'aidait pas quelqu'un, il allait le regretter si ça finissait mal pour la personne. Mais s'engager dans cette relation serait un poids immense. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Est-ce que la personne en valait le coup ? C'était peut-être cruel comme question, mais envoyer son seul et unique enfant sur la route d'un avenir sombre n'était pas quelque chose que le chef de la garde pouvait supporter.

Ce fut alors qu'il se posa une question intéressante.

« Qui s'est imprégné de toi ?

\- Il s'appelle Derek. »

Le fils de Talia, héritier au titre d'Alpha d'après les lois des Hale. Le problème prit une ampleur différente. John savait que lorsque Talia lui avait confirmé que Marc était mort, c'était la fin de son règne en tant qu'Alpha, que l'un de ses enfants allait devoir prendre le relais, car seul un Hale imprégné pouvait être l'Alpha. Cora était trop jeune encore, Derek était donc le seul candidat. Maintenant qu'il était imprégné, l'équilibre dans la meute pouvait se faire, bien qu'il restait un certain problème, car Stiles n'était pas un lycan. Il ne survivrait pas à la cérémonie de l'imprégnation et le problème serait de nouveau là. Cependant, les lycanthropes étaient guidés par des druides et les vampires n'avaient jamais été à leur rencontre. John avait toujours trouvé cela dommage, car ce peuple devait renfermer un nombre incalculable de connaissances sur une multitude d'espèces et de civilisation. Ils avaient un savoir, une sagesse et ils étaient pacifistes (mais John se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir des pouvoirs remarquables). Si la meute Hale tombait parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'Alpha, le clan Argent allait les massacrer et ainsi, ils auraient le champ libre pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le clan Wiseman. Leur clan ne tiendrait pas contre une armée, Viktor pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait, lui savait que leurs remparts ne tiendraient pas _ad vitam æternam_.

Inspirant un coup, John souffla doucement et raconta tout à son fils. Il était intelligent, il comprendrait son point de vue et il pourrait ainsi prendre une décision de lui-même. Son père ne pouvait faire plus.

« Je ne peux pas te demander de gâcher ton éternité en tant que père, car je veux par-dessus tout ton bonheur et te savoir en vie. En tant que chef de la garde, je me devais de t'exposer les conséquences de ton choix : si tu acceptes l'imprégnation, je ne pourrais plus te protéger ici si le Roi l'apprend, alors tu devras certainement vivre au village de la meute et je te reverrai peut-être dans cent ans avec un peu de chance. Si tu refuses, ta vie ne changera en rien, tu la continueras et tu oublieras ce chapitre. Mais je te connais Stiles, être égoïste n'est pas dans ta nature, conclut John, serrant un peu plus fortement la main de son fils pour pouvoir capter son regard, ce qui se produit. Peu importe ton choix, je te soutiens et je resterais toujours là pour toi, pour t'aider, pour te conseiller. »

Stiles fut touché en plein cœur par de telles paroles. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son père et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort possible. Il l'aimait tellement que l'abandonner était très difficile à concevoir. Néanmoins, savoir qu'il était soutenu, peu importait sa décision, était très important.

Retenant ses larmes, le jeune Stilinski passa ses bras entre les barreaux, tentant de faire un câlin à son père du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, les choses étaient plus claires en dépit du fait que beaucoup de questions ayant eu des réponses aient soulevées d'autres mystères. Pourquoi le Roi Viktor pensait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son père pour qu'il y ait une telle rancœur ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles quitta les cachots, devant aller en cours.

 **oOoOoOo**

Alekto passa les portes de la salle du conseil accompagné d'un garde. En effet, on l'attendait : Viktor était en bout de table et les chefs des familles fondatrices étaient réunis autour de lui. Son cousin voulait qu'il soit présent à cette réunion, car il était concerné par cette décision importante.

Viktor lui demanda de venir à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur les autres vampires.

« Si je vous ai fait venir dans l'urgence, c'est pour vous faire part d'une décision qui me semble nécessaire au vu des circonstances, commença le monarque. Je veux bien évidemment parler du chef de la garde, John Stilinski. Il a désobéi deux fois à des ordres directs et s'il ne faisait pas partie de cette table, il aurait été exécuté selon nos lois.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre Majesté, je pense que John vous a désobéi parce que la vie de son fils était en jeu et qu'il était animé par la vengeance, commenta le représentant de la famille Davis.

\- Et parce que la vie de son fils était en danger, il peut se permettre de désobéir à son souverain ? s'étonna amèrement Alekto. Nous ne sommes pas en démocratie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait désordre qu'un vampire fasse ce qu'il lui plait, coupa Viktor en levant la main pour stopper ce débat, et ce, peu importe sa lignée et son statut.

\- Mais vous l'avez puni comme il se devait, votre Majesté, fit doucement madame Martin.

\- Ce n'est en rien suffisant pour moi ! avoua froidement le Roi des vampires. »

Cela jeta un froid polaire. Chaque vampire était tendu, se demandant clairement ce que le Roi comptait faire. Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités, et aucune n'était bonne pour John. Madame Martin était une amie proche de la famille Stilinski, ses parents ayant connu les parents de John et leurs enfants, Lydia et Stiles, étaient très proches, plus proches que les autres enfants des autres familles. John s'entendait avec tout le monde, préférant parlementer pour résoudre un problème plus tôt qu'utiliser la force. L'exact opposé de Viktor. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il valait mieux pour sa propre vie et sa propre famille aller dans le sens du Roi.

Après de longues secondes de silence, le souverain reprit la parole sur un ton froid et sans appel.

« J'ordonne la mise à pied du chef de la garde Stilinski. Je lui retire ses privilèges en tant que tel, ne lui laissant que le titre de représentant de la famille Stilinski et le rétrograde au simple rang de soldat. Alekto Wiseman prend son titre à ce jour, devenant le nouveau chef de la garde et ce, immédiatement. Tout le monde à cette table est-il d'accord avec cette mesure ?

\- Oui, répondirent les uns à la suite des autres chaque représentant, la tête baissée, honteux. »

* * *

 **Erica va-t-elle s'en remettre ? Va-t-elle réussir à accepter sa nouvelle condition malgré son profond chagrin ? Va-t-elle trouver cette mystérieuse dague que tout le clan Argent cherche ?**

 **Viktor et Claudia étaient cousins. Cela explique-t-il le dossier de monsieur Greenberg portant les noms « Wiseman-Stilinski » dessus ? Est-ce que Stiles est-il au courant de son lien de parenté avec le souverain ? Est-ce pour cela que le Roi est intransigeant envers John Stilinski ?**

 **Stiles rêve de Derek alors qu'il n'est pas un loup-garou, comment l'expliquer ? Stiles n'a aucun animal intérieur, alors que Derek, si. Quelle va être la décision de Stiles : va-t-il rester au village et tenter d'oublier Derek ou va-t-il accepter l'imprégnation ?**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie. Vous pouvez détacher votre ceinture en toute tranquillité. Bonne journée/nuit !_**

* * *

 _Alooooooors :D ? C'était cool, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je pars en vacances au Québec (mardi) et je reviens la semaine suivante. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, vous aurez la suite :)_

 _Bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui le sont ou seront prochainement & bon courage à ceux et celles qui travaillent !_

 _xoxo_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Vous avez vu, j'ai respecté le délai, on est encore en début de mois ! *miracle* Malgré ma grippe, qui m'a retardé de quelques jours, voici le nouveau chapitre. Accrochez vos ceintures et surtout, SURTOUT, ne la retirez pas avant le dernier point du chapitre.**

 **Avant de commencer, je tenais à remercier _Vachounette_ , _Riah021101_ et _Maighread Nephtys_ qui nous ont rejoint dans cette aventure, ainsi que _bayruna_ (mes vacances ont été au top !), _la Dictateuse_ (toujours aussi fidèle *coeur*), _« Guest »_ , _Wm2_ (toujours aussi fidèle aussi !), _justelaura_ (merci pour ta review super longue, ça m'a vraiment touché et discuter avec toi par mp du tout était top ;)) et ma miss _Wolfie Herondale_ (allez voir ses fictions, elles sont super marrantes !) pour leur review !**

 **Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre clôture une partie de l'histoire et que je dois réfléchir à comment introduire de nouveaux éléments. Avec les cours, le temps d'écrire et la correction par ma chère Maioulle (je sais qu'elle se mord parfois les doigts avec mes bêtises ; Merci à elle pour ton courage !), il est possible que je sois légèrement en retard le mois prochain. Mais si ça se trouve, ça ne sera pas le cas (croisez les doigts ! mdr).**

 **Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de questions à la fin du chapitre. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cela vous aide à vous souvenir de tout ou vous pensez qu'elles sont inutiles ?**

 **Bon, j'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 _Réponse à « Guest » (Wm2, peut-être ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée !) :_ Merci beaucoup ! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

J-2.

Derek se sentait bien. Le soleil lui chauffait agréablement la peau, les hautes herbes accompagnaient de temps à autre la fine brise et la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait était paisible, calme, même si quelques oiseaux gazouillaient par moment. Il ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. Malgré son simple pantalon de lin et sa chemise blanche ouverte sur le début de son torse, il avait presque chaud. Son loup était heureux pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le soleil peut-être ?

Tout à coup, il entendit son prénom et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Derrière lui se trouvait la forêt et à l'ombre d'un arbre, Stiles l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Il était habillé élégamment : un costume trois pièces bleu foncé avec une chemise et un jabot blanc. Ses cheveux était relevés sur le dessus, bien qu'un peu emmêlés. Une chaleur s'insinua en lui en voyant le vampire. Derek déglutit avec difficulté. Ses yeux ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester sur les siens, d'un noisette surprenant, sur cette bouche pourléchée par une langue rose et joueuse, sa mâchoire où quelques grains de beauté tâchaient la peau claire, ce torse impeccablement mis en valeur - il avait l'air à la fois fort et beau -, ces jambes droites certainement musclées…

Alors que le lycan remonta son regard, il vit le jeune vampire quitter progressivement l'ombre que lui faisaient les branches d'arbres. Le jour déclinait en même temps, sans que le lycan ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop absorbé par son Compagnon qui avançait vers lui. Une fois à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la nuit était tombée, mais Derek n'avait pas froid pour autant. Il était partagé entre le désir de caresser tendrement la joue de Stiles avant de l'embrasser ou de se jeter sur lui. Doucement, le jeune Stilinski leva sa main droite et la posa sur la joue gauche du loup-garou, caressant doucement sa mâchoire recouverte d'une fine barbe. Stiles l'appela une nouvelle fois et son autre main fit la même chose que sa main gauche, encadrant ainsi le visage carré du brun. Derek souffla le prénom du vampire et ce dernier lui sourit, lui demandant de le répéter à nouveau, encore et encore. Le jeune Hale s'exécuta et le vampire approchait son visage à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom. C'était une douce torture et le cœur du lycanthrope battait fort, bruyamment, remontant dans ses oreilles comme un bruit de tambour grave. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu durait, mais il y mit fin, n'y tenant plus. Derek combla les derniers centimètres et embrassa chastement Stiles. Ils fermèrent tout les deux leurs yeux pour apprécier l'échange, les mains du lycan se posant délicatement sur les hanches de son compagnon. Le baiser s'anima lentement, tout deux découvrant l'autre. Les mains de Stiles se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Derek, tirant un peu dessus. Le loup grogna et montra qu'il appréciait en malaxant les hanches sous ses paumes et ses doigts.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il sentit leur bassin se coller et se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient allongés, Derek surplombant Stiles, sans arrêter le baiser qui s'enflammait de plus en plus. Son loup hurlait de désir, il ne voulait faire qu'un avec son Compagnon, le marquer de toutes parts, et le jeune Hale ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait. Il rompit le baiser pour parcourir le cou de Stiles avec ses lèvres et ses dents, le mordillant plus ou moins fort à certains endroits. Le vampire gémissait ouvertement, se cambrant par moment, et le lycan n'était que plus excité de savoir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet. Le prénom de son Compagnon franchit ses lèvres dans un gémissement alors que le jeune Stilinski enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek, encore et encore comme une douce litanie.

Son loup intérieur prit le dessus, transformant le visage de Derek. Il se redressa pour voir le visage rougi du jeune vampire, transpirant de sueur, de luxure et d'impatience. Stiles le regardait, l'appelant, mais sa voix changea progressivement et Derek fronça les sourcils reconnaissant une autre voix…

Le jeune Hale ouvrit les yeux. Il avait ses bras sous l'oreiller, la tête posée dessus, allongé sur le ventre. Il se redressa légèrement, sur les coudes, en voyant Isaac penché au-dessus de lui, le visage légèrement rouge et l'air gêné. Se demandant pourquoi on le réveillait, il se rendit compte d'une certaine gêne au niveau de son bassin, son service trois pièces comprimé et au garde à vous. Il jura mentalement et essaya de ne pas montrer quoi que ce soit, sans quitter Isaac du regard, qui s'était redressé et regardait ailleurs. Apparemment, c'était compromis.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais… ça devenait gênant.

\- C'est rien, articula le concerné et s'asseyant sur le canapé, la couverture remontée au-delà de sa ceinture. »

Body logeait Erica, donc Derek n'allait pas s'inviter au vu des circonstances. Isaac lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui, car le manoir Hale n'était toujours pas terminé et le jeune Hale en avait marre d'avoir sa sœur et sa mère sur le dos. Le blond devait regretter sa proposition. Derek avait non seulement fait un rêve rempli de luxure, mais il avait également dû parler dans son sommeil. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les mots qui avaient dû sortir de sa bouche. La honte.

Le propriétaire des lieux partit sans rien ajouter et le lycanthrope attendit de l'entendre se recoucher pour quitter le canapé, s'habiller et sortir de la maison pour courir. Il était hors de question qu'il se soulage en pensant à ce vampire ! Il décida d'aller faire du sport et espéra que cela passerait tout seul. Comment avait-il pu rêver de lui d'ailleurs ? C'était de la faute de son loup intérieur et de cette fichue pleine-lune qui approchait. Ne pouvait-on pas lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Non, un cauchemar. Il venait de vivre un cauchemar. C'était ce qu'il se disait nonobstant la bosse qui déformait l'avant de son pantalon. Ça l'énervait. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler pour oublier cette nuit catastrophique. Pourvu que les prochaines avant la pleine-lune ne ressemblent pas à celle-ci.

Il courut pendant deux heures avant le lever du soleil, puis s'entraîna toute la matinée. Derek ne parla à personne de la journée, contrarié et vexé d'avoir fait un rêve si érotique.

 **oOoOoOo**

Boyd avait réussi à convaincre Erica de participer à une séance d'entraînement. Il était dur pour elle de faire quelque chose sans penser à son père assassiné, mais la jeune femme avait de plus en plus confiance en le lycan. Elle reconnaissait le fait que se morfondre n'était pas la solution et que sortir, essayer de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition et sa nouvelle vie était plus productif que de rester dans un lit, l'oreiller buvant sa tristesse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer son père, bien au contraire, c'était légitime. Cependant, elle savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas non plus et qu'elle devait aller de l'avant. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait une vie meilleure. Elle se devait de respecter son dernier souhait.

Erica assista d'abord à l'entraînement en tant que spectatrice. Boyd était vraiment doué et arrivait rapidement à faire l'exercice que demandait Derek. Ce dernier lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait une sorte d'aura menaçante autour de lui. La blonde en frissonna. Ce qu'elle redoutait finit, cependant, par arriver : Derek lui ordonna de venir. Si une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait de ne pas l'écouter, une autre, plus sage, lui conseillait d'obéir, et rapidement. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Boyd, comme le lui avait demandé le jeune Hale, et ils s'entraînèrent au corps à corps.

Le jeune homme hésita à attaquer l'ex-chasseuse, ne voulant pas la blesser, ni lui faire du mal. Erica engagea le combat, sentant l'hésitation chez son partenaire. Le peu d'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu lui avaient appris une chose : une seconde d'hésitation et c'était la perte. C'était véridique. Boyd fut sur le coup surpris puis, il put se concentrer en partie sur l'exercice de défense. Il était impressionné : Erica bougeait comme une guerrière à ses yeux, lui faisant louper quelques battements. Quant à la jeune femme, elle trouvait vraiment que le lycan savait se défendre et que les muscles de ses bras étaient plus développés qu'ils n'y paraissaient au premier abord - le simple chandail blanc aidait beaucoup. Même s'ils respectaient l'entraînement, les deux lycans sentirent leur loup intérieur de plus en plus présent, faisant également monter un désir mutuel.

Finalement, après quelques échanges, les yeux des deux lycanthropes changèrent de couleur et ils se jetèrent dessus pour un baiser incroyable. Isaac aida Derek à éloigner Boyd tandis que Cora et Scott tenait Erica. Les deux loups intérieurs voulaient compléter le lien surnaturel et il devenait urgent de faire une cérémonie pour éviter une scène gênante devant toute la meute. On pouvait clairement sentir le désir de l'un et de l'autre, ce n'était vraiment qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pas. Néanmoins, s'il y avait une cérémonie, c'était pour une bonne raison : les deux loups avaient besoin de l'aide d'un druide pour sceller éternellement leurs âmes entre-elles. Le lien restait fort sans ce détail, mais il pouvait se briser ou être destructeur pour les deux, surtout lors d'une pleine-lune.

En apprenant la scène, Talia mit au courant l'apprenti de Deaton, qui la rassura en disant qu'il savait faire une cérémonie de l'imprégnation. Il avait déjà assisté un autre druide dans cette tâche importante et il avait les documents nécessaires pour se remémorer les étapes et ne rien oublier. L'Alpha lui demanda de se préparer pour le soir suivant afin que Boyd et Erica ne fassent plus qu'un.

* * *

Pleine-lune.

Stiles n'avait pas dormi. Trop de choses l'en empêchaient. Tout d'abord, Viktor avait mis à pied son père, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Le jeune vampire avait osé rendre visite à madame Martin et en avait oublié toutes les politesses, ne comprenant pas comment elle n'avait pas pu soutenir son père, elle qui était amie avec sa mère dans sa jeunesse. Rien que cette partie l'énervait prodigieusement. Ensuite, il y avait Alekto. Il n'arrêtait pas de le suivre comme un vautour au-dessus d'un mourant pour le becter à la première occasion. À presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, se faire suivre de la sorte était horripilant, même pour quelqu'un de plus jeune qui devait avoir plus de raisons de se faire suivre qu'à son âge. Certains adultes aimaient vraiment contrôler absolument tout et c'étaient dans ces moments-là que Stiles se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un tel père. Puis, il y avait ses pouvoirs, qui se déclenchaient sans raison, même pendant son sommeil. Sa chambre avait eu le droit à une nouvelle décoration sans qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Lydia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce problème depuis que Parrish l'entraînait. Ce n'était pas son professeur qui allait l'aider, lui, sachant qu'il ne devrait même pas avoir de pouvoirs. Enfin, il y avait ce loup-garou, Derek. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. C'était presque un problème aussi grand que Viktor. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver et de penser à lui, c'était gênant et malsain. Souvent, il se ressassait la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Son cul était toujours entre deux chaises et rien n'arrivait à le décider. Pourtant, il savait que cette nuit était importante, il savait à quel point la pleine-lune était l'événement où le loup intérieur se montrait aisément, où les sentiments, les émotions et liens sentimentaux étaient les plus intenses, incontrôlables et dévastateurs. Cependant, Stiles avait peur et cette émotion bloquait absolument tout : son cerveau, son corps, son sommeil. Elle lui comprimait les tripes et le rendait fou de ne pas réussir à penser correctement, à se décider sans hésiter.

Le jeune vampire soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se redressa et alluma une bougie sur sa table de chevet malgré le fait qu'il pouvait très bien voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il sentait le besoin, l'envie, d'avoir cette source de lumière. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère, chose qui l'apaisait. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connue, mais il se souvenait de chaque moment comme si ses souvenirs étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Son visage ovale, son sourire doux, sa peau lisse, son regard dénué de malfaisance, ses cheveux longs, bruns et soyeux, chaque détail était encore frais dans son esprit. Que lui aurait-elle dit ? Stiles ferma les yeux et imagina sa mère à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit, lui caressant tendrement la joue en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune homme lui raconta après lui avoir rendu son sourire et sa mère ne cessait de le regarder de manière bienveillante.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu as juste peur d'aller au bout de la décision que tu as prise mon chéri, lui dit Claudia. Ton père et moi te soutiendrons toujours. Nous t'aimons chéri, tu es notre enfant et tu dois faire ta vie selon ce que te dit ton cœur. Il se peut que tu te trompes parfois, mais tu te relèveras, car la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et ce, peu importe le temps que tu passes sur cette terre. »

Sa mère n'avait jamais montré de dégoût ni de haine pour les humains ou les loups-garous. Elle était très pacifiste et croyait qu'avec de la patience, de la volonté et une pointe d'amour, le monde ne pouvait que mieux se porter. Néanmoins, tout le monde ne désirait pas la paix et Claudia en avait aussi conscience.

Stiles ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, seul dans sa chambre et souffla sur la bougie. Il quitta son lit et s'habilla, prenant rapidement quelques gorgées de sang avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

Le début de la nuit venait à peine de commencer que Talia sentait ses nerfs à bout. C'était la première pleine-lune qu'elle allait faire sans Marc et elle avait les nerfs en pelote. Le chef de la meute s'était battu trois fois déjà, car des loups ne voulaient pas être enchaînés. Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire : ils ne savaient pas encore se contrôler, il était donc hors de question de les laisser dans la nature. Deux lycans avaient été envoyés pour surveiller Erica et Boyd, encore jeunes et fraîchement liés, car elle avait peur que l'épisode de sa fille, Laura, se reproduise.

L'Alpha avait laissé son loup s'exprimer afin de reprendre le dessus. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais elle avait des responsabilités en cette nuit particulière. Cet objectif lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour se contrôler en dépit du manque qu'elle sentait en elle. Il était plus grand que jamais. Cependant, Talia pensa à son fils et à sa fille, tous deux enchaînés l'un non loin de l'autre. Scott et Isaac étaient devant eux, prisonniers des mêmes chaînes, un peu plus agités que les deux Hale. Très peu de lycans n'étaient pas dans ce hangar en fait, à croire que cette Lune avait une influence insoupçonnée.

Le chef du clan s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupit, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle voulait le rassurer et la présence de sa mère avait son effet. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans la tête du lycanthrope lui murmurait que ça n'allait pas du tout. Il sentait que son loup voulait prendre le dessus, il sentait qu'il voulait chercher son Compagnon et le marquer comme sien. Ses dents s'allongèrent à cette pensée sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Derek restait immobile au sol, contractant au maximum ses muscles pour ne pas bouger et faire grincer les chaînes - il aurait envie de les briser sinon. Autour de lui, les loups-garous tentaient de plus en plus de s'enfuir de leur prison, se transformant les uns après les autres.

* * *

La capuche sur la tête, Stiles quitta le village des vampires incognito. Il était fort probable que son escapade soit découverte puisqu'il avait cours, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il y avait plus urgent. C'était pour cette raison qu'il courrait à travers les bois, sans utiliser sa vitesse pour ne pas s'épuiser. Il n'était pas idiot, le combat serait inévitable, mais il était prêt. Il se le répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchit la ligne imaginaire qui séparait le territoire du clan Wiseman et celui du clan Hale. Rapidement, il arriva à une entrée, surveillée par deux hommes sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient en position défensive, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Stiles ne s'était pas caché, il était donc normal qu'il se soit fait repérer si vite. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas ces lycans qui l'inquiétaient, mais ceux qui étaient dans le campement.

Expirant lentement et sans bruit, le vampire se détendit au maximum, se concentrant pour que ses pouvoirs ne fassent pas des leurs. Il quitta sa cachette et attaqua l'un des gardes, qui s'était retourné à une vitesse surnaturelle pour parer l'attaque. Stiles réussit à parer la contre-attaque de justesse avant de repousser le lycan d'un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre. L'autre garde se jeta sur lui à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il tenta d'esquiver au mieux d'un geste amble du bras. Des racines sortirent alors du sol et plaquèrent le loup-garou, l'immobilisant. Et d'un. Le dernier garde était transformé, grognant, les babines retroussées et presque baveuses. Il attendait le bon moment pour se jeter sur le jeune vampire, mais ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une seconde d'inattention et c'était la fin pour lui.

Soudain, le loup-garou s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Cela se passa très vite. Stiles avait compris qu'il allait sonner l'alerte et d'un mouvement du bras, il projeta le lycan plus loin, l'emprisonnant dans des racines et le coupant net dans son élan. Cependant, il y en avait un deuxième non loin et il avait clairement compris ce que son collègue avait voulu faire. Le jeune Stilinski fut donc repéré par toute la meute. Il donna un coup dans la tête du lycan, l'assommant.

* * *

Derek releva la tête, les yeux d'un ocre flamboyant et les crocs bien visibles. Son Compagnon était là, il le sentait. Il tira sur les chaînes, voulant le rejoindre. Tout à coup, un hurlement lui indiqua à quelle entrée il était. Le jeune Hale hurla, imité par d'autres loups.

Talia se tourna vers l'entrée du bâtiment, observant quelques lycanthropes se diriger vers l'entrée où l'intrus devait être.

* * *

Stiles sentait et entendait qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas combattre un si grand nombre d'assaillants. Il devait trouver un moyen et la réponse lui vint. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour s'éloigner du village, partant en ligne droite. Quasiment à la limite du territoire, il bifurqua et fit un grand arc de cercle. Il se déplaçait vite, mais silencieusement, retournant au campement. Il se stoppa à une autre entrée. Une imposante maison était en construction. Stiles la contourna, tout en restant accroupi, et remarqua un grand bâtiment non loin. Son odorat et son ouïe lui permirent d'affirmer que beaucoup de loups étaient là-bas et qu'il y trouverait sûrement le pourquoi de sa venue.

Le jeune vampire utilisa de nouveau sa vitesse surnaturelle et s'arrêta à l'entrée, à quelques mètres de Talia, dont les yeux rouges le scrutaient de haut en bas. Stiles avait du mal à regarder autre chose que ce regard, à la fois menaçant et captivant. Il sentit que le chef de la meute allait prendre la parole, mais les bruits de chaînes et plusieurs grognements lui firent tourner la tête - surtout un en fait.

Derek était à quelques mètres d'eux, debout, les bras tendus en arrière, les yeux fixés sur Stiles. Ce dernier avança prudemment, d'une lenteur agaçante pour le loup. Le lycan tira un peu plus sur les chaînes, glissa et se retrouva avec un genou à terre. Pendant ce moment, son regard rompit le contact avec son Compagnon, mais le jeune vampire était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. Posant un genou à terre, il releva d'un main la tête du lycanthrope et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre une nouvelle fois. Derek avait l'impression de revivre son rêve et il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de ce moment, profitant de la caresse douce et chaude de la main du vampire. Stiles encadra le visage du jeune Hale et doucement, il posa son front contre le sien. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien les choses, il ne faisait que suivre son instinct tout en se remémorant des informations qu'il avait lues dans les livres.

Inspirant calmement, il avait l'impression que le lycan ne respirait plus, alors qu'il avait juste la respiration lente, comme s'il était apaisé en quelques secondes. D'une voix claire, le jeune Stilinski déclara :

« J'accepte l'imprégnation. »

* * *

 _Et voiiiiilààààà ! Vous pouvez détacher votre ceinture :)_

 _Je suis sadique de vous laisser à un moment pareil ? Pas de violence ! Je suis malade ! *excuse bidon*_

 _Merci de me suivre, merci pour vos review, merci pour tout *coeur* xoxo (sans microbes)_


	14. Pas de chapitre 13 !

Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et non, pas de nouveau chapitre, mais un message remplit d'excuses.

Je voulais faire ce petit mot pendant les vacances de Noël, mais les événements ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler une seule seconde et résultat, je fais cela fin janvier (je n'ai pas plus le temps, mais il faut bien que je le fasse par respect pour vous, mes lecteurs, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis quelques mois). Je tiens déjà à remercier Lys de Pandore, qui m'a laissé une review il n'y a pas longtemps, et qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais vraiment trop tardé à vous écrire (et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction et de laisser une review).

En y retournant, je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez 65 à me suivre (avec 61 reviews et 41 favoris _*scotchée*_ ) et je n'en reviens absolument pas ! J'ai noté à chaque fois vos pseudos pour vous faire des remerciements lorsque je mettrais un petit mot de fin, mais je ne pensais pas atteindre un tel nombre de personnes. Même si ma fiction est loin d'être terminée, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me suivre, de me lire, sincèrement. Vous m'avez reboosté dans un moment difficile et je vous promets de continuer cette fiction. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous faire autant patienter...

Pour tout vous expliquer (mon retard, mon manque de régularité depuis septembre et mon absence), je suis actuellement en première année de médecine (oui, rien que ça). Je n'ai donc pas le temps de continuer ma fiction pour le moment, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai toute l'histoire en tête. Je pense donc, sans trop me tromper, que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveaux chapitres avant mai (partiel du second semestre début mai de mémoire). Et il y aura des changements ! Tout d'abord, je pense reprendre ma fiction, car j'ai relu les trois ou quatre premiers chapitres et il y a des petits détails que j'ai repérés qui me déplaisent. Les chapitres ne vont pas changer du tout au tout, je vais juste modifier une tournure de phrase, une explication ou/et un dialogue. Par exemple, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la conversation entre Lydia et Stiles (c'est le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit), mais la scène ne changera pas radicalement, elle suivra le même chemin (discussion - désaccord - Stiles s'en va).

Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, elle est juste un peu en _stand-by_ pour le moment !

J'en profite pour remercier mille fois (voire même plus) Wolfie Herondale, mon amie, qui me soutient, m'aide, me redonne le moral. On ne discute que par écrit (distance oblige), mais je t'adore tellement ma chériiiie ! Merci pour tout. (To me, You are Perfect !)

Et encore merci à vous, mes chers lecteurs, de me lire, de m'écrire des reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous adore sincèrement et même si je me plais dans mes études, j'ai hâte de reprendre cette fiction.

Coeurs, étoiles, papillons et Sterek à profusion ! xoxo

Evangeline ~


End file.
